Every Heart: historias de amor
by Athena Taisho
Summary: Cada corazón es especial.:-Necesito recordar todo lo que perdi solo tu puedes ayudarme- un amago de sonrisa ocupo sus labios y las mejillas de la chica de tiñeron de carmin. :.
1. Every Heart

Ohaio!!!

Aki estamos otra vez con una new history de esta humilde escritora, esta es un poca mas dramatica que la de Izayoi, pero ni modo me encanta sufrir con eso -_jeje_-. Bueno prosigamos con los parametros:

**Acotaciones**: -blablabla- dialogo entre personajes -_blablabla_- pensamientos (la narrativa ya se daran cuenta) -BLABLABLA- son gritos -**Blablabla- **canciones

Al final de cada capitulo pondre el nombre y artista de cada canción.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y compañia no son mios -_que mas quisiera_- son de Rumiko-sensei, asi que por fa no me demanden. Esta historia esta escrita solo para entretenimiento nada de lucro.

* * *

Cada corazón es especial. Cada corazón guarda secretos. Cada corazón tiene un igual, solo es cuestión de buscar...

* * *

**_Every Heart: historias de amor

* * *

_**

Es el año 3010, después de la primer guerra intergaláctica, la civilización humana expandió sus territorios hasta Génova 01 en el sistema Alfa Centaury, es un planeta con atmósfera similar a la tierra. En este no solo habitan humanos sino un gran numero de razas de todo el universo, por ello se han edificado grandes ciudades con hermosos paisajes, algunos tan impresionantes jamás vistos en la Tierra. En Tokio Sigma, se ha construido un coliseo espectacular, tan grande que puede resguardar a la ciudad entera si es necesario, además permite realizar presentaciones en paisajes simulados o simplemente gravedad cero. Este día en especial las vías están congestionadas, principalmente las que se dirigen al coliseo ya que uno de los eventos más populares entre los habitantes se llevara acabo: un concierto, el más esperado de todos.

El lugar esta casi a su totalidad, el publico aclama al artista, solo faltan unos minutos para que comiencen. En los vestidores una figura masculina recorre cada una de las puertas dando la ultima llamada, al llegar a la principal se detiene y golpea con delicadeza.

-cinco minutos señorita Meilyn-

-gracias, estaré lista- contesta una voz juvenil adentro de la habitación.

Las luces del lugar se han apagado y con ello el silencio del público, la música se hace audible, en el centro una figura femenina de blanca piel aparece elevándose en una plataforma, una dulce voz comienza a ser presente.

**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara -**Cuando dejas fluir unas lagrimas**-**

**every heart sunao ni nareru darou -**cada corazón llega a ser gentil**-**

Las luces como rayos de luna iluminan a la joven de plateada cabellera quien canta melodiosamente con sus ojos cerrados; viste una exótica falda azul mezclilla corta de enfrente larga de atrás, en conjunto con una blusa negra de un solo tirante atado al hombro izquierdo y unas guanteletas largas del mismo tono.

**dare ni omoi o tsutaetara -**si todos expresan lo que piensan**-**

**every heart kokoro mi tasareru no darou -**cada corazón puede ser satisfecho**-**

Un lago nocturno se muestra holográfica ente mientras ella abre sus ojos dejando notar un dorado resplandor en ellos.

**Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita **-Te habías asustado en la larga, larga noche**-**  
**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta **-y rogaste a la distante estrella-

Una lluvia de estrellas se muestra sobre aquel lago, la joven avanza como si flotara en el agua.

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de** -Avanzando, cuando avanzamos dentro de-  
**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru** -nosotros buscando amor-  
**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara** -fuertemente queremos ser fuertes-  
**Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru** -hoy también el cielo elevado esta-

Se mueve haciendo ademanes, cada paso que da forma a ondas que se convierten en aros de luz flotantes.

**Donna egao ni deaetara** - Que tipo de cara sonriente encontrare?-  
**Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no** - Hay que avanzar al sueño de Cada Corazón-  
**Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni** - entre la tristeza de los demás.-  
**Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru **- Cada Corazón flota feliz, duerme-

La joven se encuentra suspendida en gravedad cero, girando y girando, cantando y recordando. Una sonrisa, un joven de lacios cabellos plata, una estrella fugas, una jovencita de cabello ébano.

**Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga** -Hubo una época en que todas las almas-  
**Yasuraka ni nareru you ni** -estaban acostumbradas al equilibrio-

El de ojos ámbar, ella de esmeralda, ambos de piel blanca. Ambos avanzando hacia un mismo lugar...

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de** -avanzando cuando avanzamos dentro-  
**Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru** -conocemos lo que vivimos-  
**Toki ni warai sukoshi naite** -cuando reímos un poco.-  
**Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku** -También hoy estoy cuidándote de nuevo-

-No te preocupes cuidare de ti hasta que encontremos a tu familia- dice el joven, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

**Osanai kioku no katasumi ni** -Tiernos pedazos de memoria en un rincón-  
**Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet **-así en un lugar calido y dulce-  
**Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa** -Las estrellas hablan del futuro-  
**Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine** -brillando siempre con intensidad-

El viste un aori blanco y hakama negra, ella de kimono en sakuras, la nieve danza a su alrededor; él toma la mano de la pequeña, guiándola en el sendero.

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de** -Avanzando, cuando avanzamos dentro de-  
**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru** -nosotros buscando amor-  
**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara** -fuertemente queremos ser fuertes-  
**Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru** -hoy también el cielo elevado esta-

La cantante regresa a la realidad, a pesar de sumergirse en su mente había seguido con el espectáculo, el paisaje estaba cambiando en el lago la luz solar se hacia presente anunciando el amanecer haciendo que el cielo nocturno regresara a su letargo. Meilyn continúa con su coreografía.

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de **-avanzando cuando avanzamos dentro-  
**Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru** -conocemos lo que vivimos-  
**Toki ni warai sukoshi naite** -cuando reímos un poco.-  
**Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku **-También hoy estoy cuidándote de nuevo-

La melodía deja de sonar y el publico ovaciona a la joven cantante, el espectáculo continua con el repertorio de éxitos de la chica. En uno de los palcos principales tres jóvenes platican la situación que acontecerá después del evento.

-Esto es grandioso, seguro que podemos entrar al backstage después del concierto- decía una joven de largo cabello azabache y ojos azules, no pasaba de los 20 años.

-por supuesto o es que dudan de mi palabra?- reprochaba un joven de ojos y cabello castaños, tenia unos 19 años.

-no come crees, verdad que no Sango- comentaba la chica

-no, Kohaku, sabes que te creemos, lo que pasa es que Kagome esta muy emocionada- defendía otra joven, que al igual que el chico, poseía ojos y cabello castaño contaba con unos 21 años.

-lo se onee-san- sonrió el chico-

-pero imagínense que sean falsos- dijo un poco seria la mayor- no nos llevarían-

-nooooo!!!- exclamo la ojiazul casi al punto del colapso

-no te creas Kagome, te puedo asegurar que son genuinos, la mismísima Meilyn me los dio- sonríe y le dice a su hermana en voz baja- eres realmente mala-

-lo se- contesta burlona- aun así, Kagome espero y te halla gustado esta sorpresa-

-claro, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido en mucho tiempo- comenta ya recuperada del colapso nervioso.- muchas gracias Kuhaku-

-no hay de que, lo que sea por la mejor amiga de mi hermana- sonríe

Los tres continúan disfrutando del tan ansiado concierto, los minutos pasan y ya esta por llegar a su fin, en los altavoz se escucha la voz de la joven cantante dando a todos las gracias, también anuncia que a todo aquel que posea una de las exclusivas pulseras se le tele transportara a los camerinos. Con una hermosa sonrisa jovial se despide y desaparece en la oscuridad. Y así como fue anunciado todos fueron transportados. En los pasillos bajo el escenario los medios de comunicación rodeaban a la artista, mientras los suertudos fans que llegaron esperaban impacientes el momento en que pudieran hablar con la famosa.

-señorita Meilyn se dice que en uno meses se retirara del espectáculo- preguntaba un reportero mientras varios flash se hacían notar

-eso es una posibilidad, pero no me retirare solo tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones- mencionaba la joven regalando una sonrisa

No muy lejos de ahí tres jóvenes platicaban con la asistente de la cantante, una joven de cabello pelirrojo sujetado en dos coletas, contaba con dos esmeraldas por ojos…

-me alegra que pudiera venir joven Kohaku- sonríe- Mei estuvo hablando de usted todo el día-

-valla, valla, así que realmente conoces a Meilyn, eres un travieso hermanito- decía Sango mientras lo observaba con picardía.

-yo… este…- trataba de hablar mientras la pena lo hacia sonrojarse, por lo que cambio el tema- y tu como has estado Ayame-

-debe ser emocionante viajar por el universo- decía la ojiazul

-bien, hemos estado de un lugar a otro, las giras siempre me agotan- comentaba la pelirroja

-pero es mejor que estar sentada frente un escritorio organizando documentos- mencionaba la castaña en forma de queja, mientras todos reían

-bueno si me disculpan voy por una bebida, alguien mas quiere?- dijo Kagome

-asi esta bien, gracias- respondieron los demás, La chica se alejo a la mesa de bocadillos para disfrutar de los manjares preparados.

Observando al la entrada del lugar la cantante aun es perseguida por los reporteros, al parecer la entrevista esta por terminar para dar paso a una mini celebración con sus fans.

-una ultima pregunta señorita, es cierto que ofrecerá un concierto privado para el emperador del oeste y su familia?- preguntaba la reportera, dejando a todos a la expectativa de la respuesta

-pues, verán, eso es algo de lo cual no estoy informada aun, pero seria un honor presentarme ante el emperador- comentaba- y si no les molesta podemos continuar mañana, hoy tengo invitados que atender- con una sonrisa, despidió a los reporteros y finalmente entro al salón. Después de dar un vistazo rápido identifico a un chico muy especial- Kohaku!!- murmuro y se puso en camino para abrazarle.

-Meilyn, ya terminaste- decía el chico correspondiendo el abrazo- estuviste genial en el concierto-

-muchas gracias por venir- sonreía plenamente mientras terminaba el abrazo- y a quien trajiste contigo?

-a pues, traje a mi hermana y su amiga- decía haciéndole señas a Sango para que se acercara- ella es mi hermana Sango-

-mucho gusto Sango Aikawa- hace una leve reverencia

-el gusto es mío, tu hermano cuenta maravillas de ti-

-_mas le vale, si no lo mato_- pensó Sango

-y tu amiga?, dijiste que habías traído a otra joven, verdad Kohaku?- preguntaba la artista

-ah ella fue a los bocadillos- excuso la mayor- en un momento la traigo- se alejo en su búsqueda, dejando a la pareja solos

-y dime esta vez a donde viajaras? Espero no sea muy lejos- decía el chico

-me parece que será a Europa, la cuarta luna de Júpiter- comenta emocionada- la presentación será en el imperio de Atlántida, la ciudad bajo el mar-

-cuando te iras?- sus ojos expresaban tristeza

-será en unos meses, después de mis vacaciones-

-ya veo, al menos podré llevarte a conoce la ciudad-

-si, espero que las malteadas sean buenas- sonríe

-de las mejores del universo- ambos rieron- mira ahí viene mi hermana y su amiga-

de entre las personas dos jóvenes discutían, al parecer por una inconformidad de la menor, pero al ver a su amigo con su cantante favorita dejo las cosas para después y guardo silencio, la joven de plateados cabellos le daba la espalda, y a la indicación de su acompañante se giro para ver quienes se acercaban, su rostro reflejo sorpresa…

-Kikyo! Eres tu Kikyo?- pregunto incrédula y algo temerosa la albina

-perdón, pero creo que me confundes- dijo la joven de azabache cabello

-ah, Meilyn ella es la amiga de mi hermana, Kagome- comento Kohaku

-es un placer conocerle señorita Meilyn, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, para servirle- hace un reverencia

-Higurashi?-murmuro- _podrá ser…_- pensó la artista

-acaso conoce a alguien con ese apellido?- pregunto intrigada Sango

-no es solo que me sonó familiar- trato de sonreír- perdón por confundirte Kagome, es que te pareces a una conocida mía-

-no hay que- comento le ojiazul

-bueno tengo que retirarme a la firma de autógrafos, los ganadores me esperan, nos veremos otro día chicas fue un placer- se excuso la albina- Kohaku, espero cumplas lo prometido-

La joven cantante se alejó seguida por lo ganadores de las pulseras, se veía pensativa y algo distraída, mientras su asistente trataba de devolverle el animo perdido, después de la firma, se dirigió al hotel en el que se hospedaría, al entrar a la habitación, acomodo sus cosas para darse un refrescante y merecido baño de tina. Entro al cuarto de baño y después de retirar sus ropas entro al agua tibia que había preparado…

-_esa chica, podrá ser parte de mi familia_- recargo su cabeza la pared- será mejor quitarme esta apariencia- una luz la rodeo haciendo cambiar su cabello plata por un sedoso ébano y al abrir sus ojos dos esmeraldas se mostraron- _para el universo seré Meilyn, pero como desearía volver a ser aquella jovencita sencilla y tierna a la que todos llamaban Rin_…-

* * *

**N.A **: La cancion es Every Heart: minna no kimochi (Cada corazon: todos sienten) de la cantante BoA, es el quinto ending de la serie de Inuyasha.

Espero y les halla gustado, recuerden dejar sus reviwes, me interesa mucho saber lo que piensan. Arigatou gozaimasu o mata ne!!!

**Izayoi-san**

**"_El destino es escrito por tu corazón_"**


	2. Miradas

Cap. 2 "_Miradas_ "

* * *

Los jóvenes regresan a casa después del concierto, en el floating car comentan lo ocurrido con la cantante después del evento. Al llegar a un conjunto departamental el auto se detiene dejando descender a la ojiazul, quien se despide de sus amigos antes de transportarse a su departamento. Ya dentro acomoda algunas de sus cosas pues mañana la espera un largo día de escuela. En su habitación un enorme ventanal deja entrar la luz de las lunas que orbitan el planeta se ven espectaculares la joven se dedica a contemplar el cielo nocturno antes de dormir.

El trío de jóvenes estudia en la Universidad Intergaláctica de Sigma, sección Diseño y Arquitectura, ambas chicas van a la mitad de la carrera mientras el joven acaba de iniciar el curso. Ellos se conocen desde hace varios años cuando la madre de Kagome falleció y ella fue llevada a ese conjunto habitacional, los hermanos viven en el edificio vecino junto con sus padres. Kagome vive sola en el departamento pues al morir su madre fue dejada en tutoría de una amiga de la familia la Sra. Rumiko quien la llevo ahí, pero hace dos años también falleció dejándola como heredera absoluta, pues no tenía hijos.

El amanecer anuncia el inicio de un nuevo día para todo el universo, algunos han dado comienzo a las actividades matutinas entre ellos la afamada cantante que se encuentra de visita en el planeta. Después de haber tomado un baño mañanero y haber regresado a su disfraz, la chica ya se encuentra en contacto con su asistente y manager para ponerse al tanto de las actividades del día…

-Estas segura de eso Ayame- decía incrédula la albina- no ha habido algún error?-

-no Mei, el emperador a confirmado hace unas horas que desea se presente en la fiesta de su hijo este fin de semana- comentaba la pelirroja mientras checaba en la agenda

-pero, esto es increíble!!- repetía la artista- debemos ir de compras, hay que buscar algo especial para ese día- sonreía y buscaba sus lentes- hay que lucir bien-

-de acuerdo Mei, eso quiere decir que aceptas ir- sonreía la ojiverde

-por supuesto, es el emperador como negarme a tal honor-

-esta bien- anoto una cita en la agenda para el fin de semana- a donde quieres ir de compras- sonreía Ayame- o preferirías que el joven Kohaku te recomiende algún sitio- mencionaba picadamente

- n///n pues no estaría mal preguntarle- respondía la cantante- tal vez el sepa de un buen lugar, si no su hermana-

-hablando de ellos- continuaba la pelirroja- la chica de ojos azules se me hizo conocida, se parece a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quien-

-lo se- suspiraba la albina- la confundí con Kikyo, la recuerdas, la chica del Templo en Tokio Antiguo -

-ahora que lo mencionas es cierto se parecen mucho- decía la joven- serán parientes?-esto entristeció el rostro de Mei

-solo espero no volver a verla, ni a ella ni a Kikyo- decía mientras entraba a la cocina- _no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez _- pensaba tomando una manzana y mordiéndola- será mejor irnos o los medios nos comerán vivas por el retraso- sonrió

Ambas chicas salieron del hotel rumbo a la holovisora (n.a. la televisión de ese tiempo nada mas que en lugar de imagen transmiten hologramas n nU) en donde continuarían la entrevista del día anterior. Mientras tanto tres jóvenes ya se encontraban tomando sus clases en salones distintos pero siempre en contacto por medio de su inalámbrico, llámese palm, chateando…

 Kag  : sigo sin comprender por que se sorprendió Meilyn al verme

Taijiya: se lo preguntare hoy, por que a este paso te dará insomnio jeje

Sanguinaria: así es Kohaku  , cambiando el tema que les parece si comemos juntos en el café Shikon? Dicen que la comida ahí es deliciosa.

 Kag  : estoy de acuerdo a las 3 les parece bien

Taijiya: ok, las espero a la salida. ;)

-Higurashi!!- dijo el profesor- explíqueme la composición de la imagen-

-la composición- hablo nerviosamente- bueno es… es…-

-ponga mas atención en la clase y déjese de distraerse con jueguitos- señalando el palm

-claro- suspiro-_ debo de ser cautelosa la próxima vez_- piensa mientras guarda su inalámbrico

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en una sala tres personas platicaban, rodeados de una sobria decoración en naturales, una entrevista llego a su fin….

-muchas gracias señorita Mei- decía el reportero a cargo

-no fue nada- la chica sonríe

-a que hora será publicado?- preguntaba Ayame

-será por la tarde durante las noticias de las 2- respondía amablemente al reportero

-bueno si mas pasamos a retirarnos, hay preparativos que realizar- dedico una mirada a su acompañante mientras se ponía de pie y se despedía del reportero

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, caminando a paso seguro y firme, saludaban a las personas que pasaban a su lado y uno que otro autógrafo fue dado, al salir del edificio, ambas suspiraron…

-por fin amada libertad- mencionaba la albina mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo

-ni tanto- decía su acompañante- aun debemos ir de compras-

- tienes razón pero no llamemos mucho la atención- sonríe poniéndose una gorra deportiva y suben al automóvil

Entre tiendas de prestigio y moda, las jóvenes revisan sin fin de atuendos sin encontrar uno apropiado. Ya esta comenzando la tarde y las chicas aun no encuentran ese atuendo especial para aquella singular fiesta...

-y esa fue la ultima- suspiro la albina- ningún vestido es tan elegante como para lucirlo en la fiesta-

-no te desesperes, debe de haber alguna boutique que tenga algo perfecto- decía la pelirroja para animar a su amiga- que te parece si tomamos un café-

-claro no hay nada mejor para recuperar las fuerzas que un latte de chocolate- sonrió desganada

-vamos que te parece aquel lugar- señala un establecimiento frente a la tienda de la que salieron- no se ve tan mal-

-ok, que mas da- contesto, mientras su acompañante tiraba de su mano y la guiaba dentro del local.

Al entrar fueron guiadas por un joven hasta una mesa disponible donde tomo su orden. El lugar era algo rustico, sillas y mesas con acabados en madera, había varias tonalidades de ocres, naranjas y verdes, detrás de la barra varios cuadros colgados; en uno de ellos se mostraban varios cristales plateados y transparentes enmarcados con el titulo: "El Valle de Cristal". Había unas cascadas simuladas con sonido. Al fondo el nombre del establecimiento: "Shikon". El reloj en la pared mostraba diez para las tres.

-vamos quita esa cara, veras que encontraremos algo- sonreía la ojiverde

-si como tu no tienes que cantar para el emperador- contesto su acompañante en voz baja

-escucha, es una de tus canciones- menciono en un murmullo y ambas guardaron silencio por un momento

**Kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa **- La ciudad dentro del georama del corazón-  
**kibou no hikari de kirameite iru** –esta brillando con la luz de la esperanza-

-tienes razón- sonrió- este lugar no esta tan mal-

Las puertas se abrieron y un joven de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta baja entro seguido de una chica de castaña cabellera y hermosos ojos rosados, al parecer habían discutido, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de las jóvenes.

**kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa** –el sueño que voló con las alas efímeras-  
**kimi to boku to no sagashimono** –es algo que buscamos.-

-que guapo esta- menciono en voz baja la pelirroja, el joven era alto y algo atlético, de rostro impecable sus ojos azul marino resaltaban su piel blanca, parecía haber sido tallado en marfil

-concuerdo contigo- fijo su vista n aquel apuesto joven y de repente sus miradas se cruzaron un momento- _sus ojos parecen tan fríos y tristes_ -

**shinjitsu wa itsumo** –La verdad siempre-  
**hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku **–se esconde en los ojos melancólicos.-

-Mei sucede algo?- Te sientes bien?- decía preocupada

-...- la albina seguía prendada de aquel joven. El mesero llego con una bandeja en mano

-el capuchino es para usted- decía dejando una taza espumosa frente Ayame- y el latte de chocolate para usted- dejo un tarro frente Mei quien finalmente reacciono

-ah! gracias-

-si necesitan algo mas no duden en hablarme- sonrió el joven y se retiro

**bokura wa doko made yukou** –A donde debemos llegar-  
**futari no mirai ima sasuratte** –nuestro futuro deambula-

-me vas a decir que tienes?- volvió a cuestionar la chica

-que tengo de que?- la miro extrañada

-como de que, te quedaste suspendida en el espacio tiempo- reclamo

ah!! Eso- rió divertida- solo estaba pensando-

**bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru** –y continuamos nuestro viaje-

El reloj marcaba las tres en punto mientras un grupo de jóvenes entraba muy animoso al café, donde horas antes habían quedado verse, entre pláticas y risas, se acercaron a la barra para ordenar, mientras en una de las mesas una joven pareja aun discutía casi a murmullos...

**eien no arika owari nai yume** -al lugar de la eternidad, sueño sin fin,-  
**kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai** –quiero perseguirlo sin soltar tu mano-  
**zutto** –por siempre-

-por que me trajiste a este lugar?- preguntaba el joven- sabes bien que no me gusta salir del palacio sin un buen motivo- dio una mirada dura a su acompañante

-si vamos a casarnos por lo menos debes complacerme- decía autoritariamente la chica

-ya te dije que eso es solo formalismo- se puso de pie dispuesto a salir del lugar

**TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de **–En el corazón turquesa del océano-  
**hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru** –se escuchan las señales de un barco luminoso-

En la mesa vecina una joven también se ha levantado para ir al tocador, ambos caminan y unos pasos después sus cuerpos chocan provocando que la joven albina cayera al piso. Él ofrece su mano para ayudarle a levantarse provocando una vez más que sus miradas choquen...

**hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni** -necesito ir mas rápido, por este sentimiento impaciente-

**nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne **-no se necesitan palabras-

-_por que sus ojos son tan tristes_- se preguntaba la chica

-_por que me mira de esa forma_- se decía el joven

-mi amor te encuentras bien- una voz femenina se escucho detrás de él

**itsuwari wa itsumo **-una mentira siempre-

**kotoba ni hisonde iru amaku **-se esconde en las palabras dulces-

-_es su novia_-

-si Kagura- respondió neutral- mejor me voy antes de que algo mas ocurra- menciono el ojiazul soltando la mano de la chica y avanzando

-espérame Sessh- dijo la joven de ojos rosas y fue tras él

-te encuentras bien Mei?- pregunto un chico de castaños ojos

-yo...si, estoy bien- le sonríe y se sorprende- que haces aquí Kohaku?-

-lo mismo te pregunto- le devuelve la sonrisa

**futari de hitotsu ninarou **-deja que los dos nos volvamos uno-

**okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete **-aguantando las cobardes olas-

Sus ojos se iluminaron como dos estrellas al ver a su amigo guiarla hacia la barra parra que se sentara al igual que su amiga, mientras tanto la pareja ya habia salido del establecimiento...

**bokura wa tabi o tsuzukete **-continuemos con nuestro viaje-

**dakai sukima **-el espacio entre nuestro brazo-

-ahora vallamos al parque a pasear- decia la castaña

-...-

-sera divertido- lo toma del brazo- oye notaste la facha de esa chica- seguia hablando mientras avanzaban y él solo caminaba sin poner atencion

**owari nai yume **-sueño sin fin-

**niji o tsukinuketa **-surcando el arcoiris-

**yakusoku no hikari o mezasu **-dirigiendose a la luz prometida-

-_siempre estaremos juntos verdad- preguntaba una niña de ojos esmeralda_

_-mientras vivamos- sonreia un joven de dorada mirada_

**bokura wa doko made yokou **- a donde debemos llegar-

**futari no mirai ima sasuratte **-nuestro futuro deambula-

-_solo sueños_- bakara- murmuro para si mismo

**bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru **-y continuamos nuestro viaje-

**eien no arika owari nai yume **-al lugar de la eternidad, sueño sin fin-

**kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai** -quiero perseguirlo sin soltar tu mano-

**zutto **-por siempre-

* * *

Ohaio!!

La canció es Owari nai yume por Nanase Aikawa,Tercer opening de la Serie Inuyasha. Por cierto las traducciones fueron hechas por mi, las pueden utilizar siempre y cuando den credito a la traductora (o sea a mi jeje)

Me alegra mucho que les agradara mi historia, les agradesco a Anyels, Haru Hime y Rin Tsuki por dejar sus reviews me ayuda mucho leerlos me da animo para continuar n n

Respondiendo a Anyels: claro que habra mas parejas solo que tardaran un poco en desenvolverse, con respecto a Kagura como habras notado ya entro en la historia pero veremos que pasa (no sera algo bueno)

Se preguntaran por que Sessh aparece como un humano cualquiera, en el siguiente capitulo sabran la razón (lo se soy un poco mala pero ni modo).

Una vez mas Arigatou gozaimasu por leer esta historia de una humilde escritora. Dejen sus reviews no sean timidos quiero saber que es lo que piensan.

Mata ne!!

**Izayoi-san**

-_El destino es escrito por tu corazón_-

* * *


	3. Inciertos

Ohaio!!! Bueno aqui estamos de nuez, creo que se sorprendieron mucho por la aparicion de Sessh pero no de su habitual manera, habia dicho que este caitulo las aclararia solo espero que no los deje igual o peor, bueno sin mas aqui la historia...

* * *

Cap. 3 "_Inciertos_"

* * *

Palacio Imperial, una de las construcciones más espectaculares del lugar sin duda alguna, era la replica exacta de la Ciudad Prohibida de China Terrestre, solo que tenia una súper ventaja: la tecnología de billones de años en conocimiento. Recorriendo el lugar, encontramos varios jardines hermosos llenos de Sakuras y estanques con lirios principalmente blancos, en la sala principal un muro guarda la historia de la familia imperial por medio de retratos empotrados, la mayoría de ellos son personas de plateados cabellos y ojos claros, todos tenían una marca púrpura en el rostro, pero cada una era diferente.

Dos imágenes en especial llaman la atención, en una de ellas se muestra a una pareja cuyas marcas están en las mejillas, ambos de ojos ámbar, sonríen felices mientras un niño casi idéntico al varón los imita, el pequeño de no mas de 3 años tiene cuatro marcas en sus mejillas algo nunca visto en los anteriores retratos. La otra imagen muestra al mismo varón de la primera pero esta vez acompañado de una mujer de lacios cabellos negros y mirada azulada a su lado un pequeño de cabellos platinados pareciera tener 4 años ambos no tienen marcas, todos sonríen excepto un jovencito de 7 años con marcas púrpuras en las mejillas.

Por los pasillos un anciano avanza apresuradamente checando cada habitación, busca a alguien que parece no quiere ser encontrado. Un joven de platinada cabellera se encuentra en la rama de un árbol disfrutando de un merecido descanso cuando una joven llama su atención desde tierra firme...

-joven príncipe, el emperador y su madre le esperan en el comedor-

-en un momento iré- decía refunfuñando el joven- solo quiero descansar un poco- volvía a recostarse en el tronco

-pero joven príncipe- lo miro preocupada-_ y ahora que les diré_-

-Joven Inuyasha debe bajar ahora mismo, su honorable padre desea verle en el comedor- dijo muy serio un anciano bajo de estatura, el joven lo observo de reojo

-sabio Myoga- se dispuso a bajar- que lo trajo por estos lugares?- pregunto un poco curioso

-ya ve joven príncipe, si quiere ver lo que traje esta vez lo espero en su estudio después de la comida- sonrió y se alejo a paso lento- ahora valla a donde su honorable padre-

-eso haré- y así se dispuso al comedor

En el comedor tres personas aguardan la llegada del chico, la pareja comentaba los detalles de su próximo evento mientras el mayor de los hijos revisaba algunos mail en su mini-laptop ajeno a todo lo relacionado con su hermano. El chico llego y se dio inicio a la tradicional reunión familiar. Después de los respectivos alimentos algo de conversación se inicio…

- y como les fue hoy en su visita a la ciudad?- pregunto el varón a la cabeza de la mesa

-muy bien padre, todo allá es sorprendente- contesto el menor de los hijos

-me alegra que te divirtieras querido- sonrió la mujer de azulados ojos- y como estuvo su día Joven Sesshomaru?- pregunto interesada en la respuesta del joven

-…- el joven le dio una mirada fría- _quien se cree para preguntarme_-

-hijo tu madre hizo una pregunta- dijo el hombre de ambarinos ojos, esto molesto al chico

-ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes padre- menciono muy serio- ella no es mi madre- se dispuso a la salida- con permiso aun tengo pendientes- finalmente salio

-ese Sesshomaru, no puede ser mas normal- dijo el mas joven

-discúlpalo Izayoi, es un malcriado- dijo finalmente el hombre

-no hay por que mi señor- sonrió- aun siente la perdida-

-bueno no arruinemos el día Inuyasha, ya sabes que quieres de regalo esta vez- miro a su joven hijo

-pues he pensado en mi libertad-

-a que te refieres pequeño?- cuestiono la mujer sorprendida

- ya que Sesshomaru será el heredero al trono yo quiero estudiar-

-pero puedes estudiar lo que quieras, dentro del palacio- menciono el mayor- podemos traer a los mejores profesores del universo-

- lo se pero- estaba un poco nervioso nunca había pedido algo similar- quiero tener la experiencia de estudiar en la universidad con mas compañeros de mi edad hasta el momento tengo el conocimiento para ir en semestres intermedios, solo quiero continuar fuera del palacio- ya lo había dicho solo faltaba la respuesta

- no- sentencio el padre- pide otra cosa menos eso-

-pero padre- intento apelar el chico

- no hay pero que valga-

- esta bien, me retiro- se dispuso a salir- estaré en mi estudio con el sabio Myoga- dijo al momento de alejarse

En una habitación al ala Norte, se encuentra un estudio donde el mayor de los hijos maldecía su suerte…

-quien se cree esa mujer para querer reemplazar a mi madre- un deje de rencor se escuchaba en su voz- si mi padre no la hubiese tomado por esposa ya la hubiese sacado de aquí-

El joven avanzaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, parecía león enjaulado y hambriento. Unos golpes se escucharon en la entrada…

-quien osa molestarme-

-soy yo amo, Jaken- una voz se escucho afuera- le traigo noticias-

-pasa- fue lo único que dijo y se sentó frente a un escritorio

Un hombrecillo de piel verde y grandes ojos como sapo entro a la habitación, vestía de tono marrón lo que hacia resaltar mas su tono de piel, se detuvo frente del escritorio observando al joven que seguía con su mini-pc en manos.

-habla, dijiste que traías noticias- menciono el joven en un tono frío y calculador.

-si amo bonito, su hermano ha hecho la petición de abandonar palacio y salir a estudiar a la ciudad- dijo con mucho respeto

-así que ese inepto quiere salir-

-así es, pero mi señor se negó rotundamente a eso-

-puedes retirarte- finalizo el joven poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana

El hombrecillo salió cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a su joven amo meditar la información que le había llevado...

-así que el torpe quiere estudiar fuera, es un tonto, pero hay cosas mas importantes que hacer- observo su mini-pc y un mail había llegado- ahora que quiere esa mujer- lo abrió

_"Hola mi amor_

_Espero podamos vernos hoy por la tarde, tenemos que ir de compras para la fiesta del sábado, además te extraño mucho, bsos. _

_Kagura"_

-_compras_- no había nada mas exasperante para este joven que salir de compras.

En otro de los estudios al ala Este del palacio, el mas joven de los herederos se encuentra conversando con una de sus personas favoritas en toda la galaxia, su amigo y servidor Myoga, este a regresado de un largo viaje por el espacio y como siempre ha traído varios artefactos...

-y esto para que sirve- preguntaba el joven sosteniendo una lamina

-a eso es un proyector de imágenes, se pone en el piso, observa- tomo la lamina y la coloco sobre el piso y presiono sobre ella haciendo que una imagen saliera proyectada como si de una persona se tratase

-valla esto es genial, puedo quedármelo- comento emocionado

-por supuesto joven príncipe- sonrió el sabio

-gracias- tomo el objeto y lo puso en un estante- _esto me servirá en mi próxima huida_-

Los días pasaban sin contratiempos, algunas personas mas atareadas que otras, unas en la escuela, otras en el trabajo, y una que otra confinada en su habitación de por vida. Todos tratan de seguir adelante sin pensar que sus destinos están próximos a ser cambiados, en la habitación de un hotel, la artista mas popular del momento trata de relajarse, mañana tendrá una de las mas importantes presentaciones en toda su vida y no esta muy segura de si misma, recorre el lugar con su forma mas humana, su cabello ébano y sus ojos esmeralda se dan a notar entre las claras paredes de la habitación...

-nunca había estado tan nerviosa por un concierto- avanzaba hacia la olovision- no me gusta estar asi-

La puerta se escucho sonar un leve resplandor se vio en la habitación, pronto una albina atendió al llamado, ahí apareció una ojiverde, su atuendo de lo mas casual posible pues no quería ser muy llamativa...

-dime que lo encontraste- imploraba la chica de ambarina mirada

-sin éxito- negó con la cabeza- ya revisé todas las tiendas y no tienen ningún disfraz disponible todos han sido comprados, si no rentados- mencionaba la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba en la estancia

-no puede ser- se desplomo en un sillón- debimos ver bien la invitación así esto no pasaría- comentaba la chica

-si lo se, si lo hubiésemos hecho viéramos dedicado nuestro tiempo al disfraz y no a un atuendo- suspiraba la ojiverde

-ahora que voy a hacer, no tengo disfraz para la fiesta- decía la joven llevando las manos a su rostro

-hay que dejar de lamentarse y pensar en algo, aun podemos confeccionar uno- trataba de animar el ambiente

- es imposible, no estará listo para mañana- reprochaba la anfitriona

-y entonces-

el silencio lleno la habitación, estaban ante un gran dilema, una presentación y no había disfraz, habían ocupado su tiempo en buscar un vestido que cuando lo encontraron no les sirvió de mucho pues el joven heredero había invitado a una fiesta de disfraces. Estaban en un gran predicamento que ponía en riesgo la carrera de una y el empleo de otra...

-y si le preguntamos a tu amigo- sugirió la pelirroja- podría ayudarnos-

-tal vez tengas razón- sonrió con esperanza- le llamare-

Tomo el teléfono y tecleo unos números, pronto la tele llamada seria enlazada, los tonos se escuchaban, un cuarto se mostró en la pantalla, al parecer era muy acogedor. Un chico se encuentra en su cuarto cuando la voz de su querida hermana lo solicita en la sala...

-Kohaku!!! Tienes una llamada- dice un joven tocando a la puerta del joven, esta se abre

-quien es hermana?- cierra la puerta de la habitación al salir

-es Mei parece algo preocupada-

-gracias, ya atiendo- bajo las escaleras y tomo la pantalla- hola Mei, en que puedo ayudarte?-

-veras, estaba pensando si sabias de algún lugar donde podamos conseguir un buen disfraz-

-un disfraz...- llevo su mano a la barbilla- creo que si pero necesitare llevarte, es muy complicada la dirección-

-no importa, donde nos vemos- dijo muy interesada

-te parece en el café del otro día- comento el joven

-esta bien, en una hora- sonrió

-ok, nos vemos-

-nos vemos-

La llamada fue cortada por ambos, el chico regreso a su habitación...

-para que te necesitaba- preguntaba curiosamente

-necesita un disfraz, la llevare al Ow, vienes- dijo el chico buscando otra camiseta

-claro, solo que también ira Kagome quedamos de vernos en el café para platicar-

-ok, ahí veremos a Mei-

De regreso al hotel, dos chicas festejan que aun tienen esperaza de salvar el pellejo...

-acepto, lo veremos en una hora, en el café del otro día- decía la albina cepillando su cabello y sujetándolo

-que bien, esperemos y encontremos algo, si no estamos perdidas- hacia el ademán de piel de gallina

-ojala y la suerte nos sonría-

Como todo tiene su hora, la de este encuentro ya esta cerca, a las afueras del café dos chicas vestidas muy casuales se encuentran esperando la llegada de su amigo. Dentro una ojiazul espera a su amiga y al llegar los dos jóvenes hermanos todos se reúnen y se disponen hacia la tienda que podrá ser su salvación o no…

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Esta vez no hubo cancion, eso sera para la proxima n n, no olviden dejar sus reviews me interesa mucho saber su opinion eso me ayuda bastante para desenvolver la historia, acepto recomendaciones respecto a ella.

**Izayoi-san**

**"_El destino es escrito por tu corazón_"**


	4. Disfraces

Ohaio gozaimasu!!

Aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo, gomen ne si tarde mucho pero queria estar segura de este paso, espero y sea de su agrado. n n

* * *

Cáp. 4 "_Disfraces_"

* * *

**Hey now Hey now Hey now Hey now**

Las luces comienzan a danzar, el espectáculo da inicio y solo las voces se escuchan, todos se encuentran muy ansiosos principalmente el festejado que no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su invitada de honor.

**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? **-Alguna vez viste una noche tan hermosa?-  
**I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright **-podría casi besar las estrellas para brillar tan fuerte-

Una joven vestida en un hermoso traje de seda negra comenzaba a apreciarse en el escenario, su blanca cabellera se tornaba de mil colores con las luces.

**When I see you smiling, I go Oh oh oh **-cuando te veo sonreír digo oh oh oh-  
**I would never want to miss this **-Nunca querría perderme esto-  
**'cause in my heart I know what this is **-por que mi corazón sabe que es esto-

El kimono estaba preciosamente adornado por mariposas blancas en las mangas y un espectacular lago con lirios blancos en la parte baja. Lucia realmente hermosa esa noche.

**Hey now Hey now**  
**This is what dreams are made of **-de esto están hechos los sueños-  
**Hey now Hey now**  
**This is what dreams are made of **-de esto están hechos los sueños-

-_ Si no fuera por ella, hoy hubiese hecho el ridículo_- pensaba mientras continuaba con su acto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o

-es todo lo que tiene- preguntaba la albina al encargado mientras sostenía un disfraz de ave en sus manos

-así es señorita, es todo lo que nos queda- mencionaba el anciano detrás del mostrador- todos los disfraces están acopados por el evento de mañana-

-no hay remedio- suspiro rendida la pelirroja- tendrá que ser este-

Todos miraron como sus acompañantes se daban por vencidas en la búsqueda del atuendo, la única que no comprendía el por que buscarlo tan esmeradamente era Kagome y ante sus dudas se atrevió a preguntar antes de pagar el disfraz...

-acaso es muy importante el llevar un disfraz- pregunto observando a la ojimiel

-pues veras que si, todos en la fiesta lo tendrán, incluso el mismo emperador- suspiro con resigno- y seria un insulto el no presentarme con uno- desvió la mirada al traje

-tal vez yo pueda arreglar esta situación- sonrió- vallamos a mi departamento y les mostrare algo-

-me parece una buena oferta- dijo Ayame- nada podemos perder-

-pero por si acaso me llevo el atuendo-

Kagome sonrió mientras Sango y su hermano la miraban expectantes, tratando de descifrar lo que su mente había tramado. Después de comprar el emplumado atuendo se dirigieron al departamento de la chica. El lugar era acogedor, sus paredes en tonos pastel y contrastando entre si, los muebles ayudaban a dar un aire moderno, era realmente amplio para una sola persona…

-pónganse cómodos en la sala, ya vuelvo- dijo la anfitriona mientras desaparecía tras una puerta

-que será lo que tiene pensado- decía la castaña llamando la atención de sus acompañantes

-no lo se hermana, ya sabes como es ella- contestaba el joven cruzándose de brazos

-_habrá estado bien confiar en ella _- la albina miraba por el ventanal hacia la ciudad

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, cada uno se encontraba en sus pensamientos tratando de hilar una lógica en los actos de su amiga. Un estruendoso ruido se escucho tras aquella puerta, parecía que algo había caído al piso y era muy pesado, todos se apresuraron hacia la habitación contigua donde una joven se encontraba casi sepultada por un montón de cajas y objetos que cayeron del closet…

-Kagome te encuentras bien?- preocupada se acerco la castaña

-si- respondió la chica apartando unas cosas que tenía encima

-pero que hacías Kagome, pudiste lastimarte- dijo el joven ayudándola a levantarse

-busco una caja que guarde por aquí- miraba a todos lados tratando de ubicarla- debe estar debajo de todo esto- siguió moviendo las cosas- por fin!!- exclamo tomando una caja café claro y llevándola a la sala

La miraban expectantes, comenzó a desatar las amarras y destapo la caja, de ella saco una tela negra envuelta en papel el cual retiro y extendió el atuendo.

-que es eso?- pregunto la pelirroja al no encontrar forma en la tela

-es un furisode, vestimenta que se utilizaba hace milenios en los festivales- sonrió la morena

-pero que pretendes hacer con el- pregunto la castaña

-pues veras, se lo prestare a Mei para que lo utilice-

-estas segura, es una reliquia muy preciada, ya no se encuentran fácilmente- comento la albina

-por eso será muy especial que lo utilices ante el emperador- comenzó a rodear a la joven- además lucirás estupenda en el-

-pero era de tu madre- dijo Sango, esto asombro a las visitas- deberías pensarlo bien-

-eres muy amable pero no deberías…-

-debo insistir, a mi madre le hubiese encantado prestártelo- miro el atuendo- ahora a probártelo-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back End-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-_aun no puedo creer que sea tan amable _-

**I've got somewhere I belong** -Tengo un lugar al que pertenezco-  
**I've got somebody to love **-tengo a alguien quien amar-  
**This is what dreams are made of** -de esto están hechos los sueños-

Desde una distancia prudente se encontraba la familia real disfrutando del espectáculo, al menos la mayoría de ellos, ya que el heredero no mostraba emoción alguna, se limitaba a ver un punto inexistente en el espacio.

(**Hey now)(Hey now)**  
**Have you ever wondered what life is about?** -Alguna vez te preguntaste de que se trata la vida?-  
**You could search the world and never figure it out **-podrías rastrear el mundo y nunca averiguarlo-

Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del joven…

_-por que estamos en el universo, joven Sesshomaru- inocentemente preguntaba la niña de ojos esmeralda mientras miraba las estrellas _

_-pues…-guardo silencio un momento- para… - el joven albino no tenia la respuesta era algo que ni el mismo sabía _

**You don't have to sail the oceans **-no tienes que navegar los océanos- **No no no**  
**Happiness is no mystery it's** -la felicidad es un misterio-  
**Here now it's you and me** -esta aquí y ahora, en mi y en ti-

-_que son esas imágenes que vienen a mi cabeza, estoy arto de ellas _- se decía mentalmente –_no tiene lógica, nunca las he vivido_-

La joven cantante sonreía a su público y los invitaba a cantar con ella…

**Hey now Hey now**  
**This is what dreams are made of **-de esto están hechos los sueños-  
**Hey now Hey now **  
**This is what dreams are made of **-de esto están hechos los sueños-

El mas joven de los herederos no despegaba sus ojos de la joven, estaba realmente prendado de ella, contenía su emoción de elogiarla a gritos para que no fuese regañado por sus padres.

**Open your eyes** -abre tus ojos-  
**(This is what dreams are made of)** -de esto están hechos los sueños-  
**shout to the sky** -gritalo al cielo-  
**(This is what dreams are made of)** -de esto están hechos los sueños-

Realmente quería hacerlo pero tenia que aguardar al momento apropiado para platicar con ella, tal vez al final de la presentación o mejor aun durante el intermedio,

**Then I see u smiling, I go** -cuando te veo sonreír digo- **Oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller **- ayer mi vida era aburrida-  
**Now everything's Technicolor** -ahora es a todo color-

La chica seguía bailando en el escenario, a pesar de su elaborada vestimenta tenia una movilidad increíble, el público la seguía coreando, era impresionante escuchar las voces al unísono acompañándola.

**This is what dreams are made of** –de esto están hechos los sueños-  
**Hey now Hey now **  
**This is what dreams are made of** –de esto están hechos los sueños-  
**I've got somewhere I belong** -Tengo un lugar al que pertenezco-  
**I've got somebody to love **-tengo a alguien quien amar-

**This is what dreams are made of** -de esto están hechos los sueños-

La melodía seso y con ello llegaron los aplausos, una reverencia en agradecimiento, un saludo y baja del escenario mientras se anuncia un intermedio para que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta. Un joven albino se dirige al encuentro de su invitada de honor, viste un traje de oficial militar en negro y adornos en dorado. La joven cantante se dispuso a mezclarse entre los invitados, conversaba con una admiradora cuando el festejado le llamo...

- me alegra que disfrutes la fiesta- dijo un joven a su espalda

- su majestad- hizo una reverencia- le felicito por su vigésimo cumpleaños-

- muchas gracias, pero por favor, llámame Inuyasha- sonrió

- estoy muy emocionada por haber asistido a este evento- comentaba la chica

- soy yo el que debería estarlo, al poder conocer a tan hermosa joven esta noche- beso la mano de la chica, lo que provoco que esta se sonrojase

- es usted todo un caballero-

- que le parece si vamos a uno de los jardines para conversar- le miro con suplico

- seria un placer- sonrió

Y así se pusieron en camino, pronto llegaron a uno de los jardines, había un estanque estaba rodeado por enormes árboles de cerezo que en esos momentos estaban en flor y gran variedad de plantas florales, y al centro de este una pequeña construcción para dar descanso a los jóvenes. Entre comentarios vanales y anécdotas transcurrió el tiempo. Mientras en una de las habitaciones el heredero al trono trataba de alejarse del bullicio...

-al fin paz y tranquilidad- mencionaba sentándose cerca del ventanal, en el cielo las lunas brillaban en todo su esplendor haciendo ver el jardín un lugar mágico- ese engendro se encuentra ahí- dio un vistazo al kiosco observando a su hermano platicando con la joven- es hora de arruinarle la noche a mi "hermanito"- llamo a un sirviente

En el jardín dos jóvenes observaban la inmensidad del cielo mientras la chica le hablaba sobre sus viajes a distintos mundos y como en cada uno de ellos era recibida, el joven la contemplaba con detenimiento tratando de captar cada detalle de ella. Pronto fueron interrumpidos por una jovencita...

- disculpe que le moleste joven Inuyasha pero su padre le busca- menciono con sumo respeto la chica

- dile que en un momento iré- menciono el joven

- pero...- trago saliva- su majestad el emperador desea verle ahora- finalizo la chica

- esta bien- despidió a la jovencita- tendrás que disculparme un momento, ya vuelvo- se disculpo el albino

- no se preocupe, valla a atender su asunto- dijo su acompañante sonriéndole

El joven se alejo dejando a Mei sola en el jardín, disfrutando del hermoso panorama que este ofrecía. En uno de los pasillos adyacentes el heredero al trono avanza hacia el jardín...

-_se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando ella no le dirija la palabra de nuevo_- sonrió en sus adentros, una luz le envolvió antes de llegar a la salida

- _como extraño mi hogar, bueno si así se le puede llamar a aquel templo donde viví mi infancia_- suspiro- _aunque no recuerde nada de ella_- la joven de ambarinos ojos veía con insistencia al cielo como si buscase algo- _quisiera poder recordarte..._ madre-

- dijiste algo?- pregunto su anfitrión- me pareció escucharte-

- no, nada- negó apenada- ya resolvió su asunto?-

- claro, no era muy importante- dijo en tono frió

- paso algo Inuyasha?- pregunto un tanto preocupada- te escucho apagado-

- no pasa nada- se acerco a ella peligrosamente- _esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé_-

- Inuyasha?- sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir sus respiraciones- por que haces esto?- su voz denotaba nerviosismo

Un beso sello su boca, al principio puso resistencia pero finalmente cedió. El joven triunfante se felicitaba mentalmente, que no reparo en el tiempo que estuvieron así, besándose, hasta que se separaron.

-joven Sesshomaru- dijo en un murmullo la chica manteniendo sus ojos cerrados...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

La canción es **What dreams are made of** de la cantante Hillary Duff, sound track de la peli Lizzie McGuire.

Arigatou gozaimasu a los que leen esta historia, aunque me gustaria que dejaran su opinion pero que le vamos a hacer n n

**Izayoi-san**

**"_El destino es escrito por tu corazón_"**


	5. Desiciones y encuentros

Ohaoi!! Bueno aqui les traigo la conti de esta historia, espero y les agrade...

* * *

Cap. 5 "_Decisiones y encuentros_"

* * *

En el palacio imperial todos se encuentran ocupados atendiendo a los invitados de esa noche. En uno de los jardines, una pareja se besa, nadie les ha visto. El joven alto de larga cabellera plata es el heredero al trono, viste al igual que su hermano un traje militar negro. La chica de oscuro cabello que se pierde en el kimono negro que luce esa noche. Parecen disfrutar de lo que hacen hasta que se separan…

- joven Sesshomaru- murmura la chica abriendo lentamente sus ojos al igual que él.

Por un segundo ambos miran la apariencia del otro descubriendo a una persona diferente a la que momentos antes habían visto. Cierran sus ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo la cantante albina y el anfitrión de la fiesta estaban frente a frente.

- yo… creo que debo continuar con la presentación- dijo nerviosa la albina- será mejor olvidarnos de lo ocurrido hace un momento, con su permiso- le hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo.

El joven se quedo parado, sin decir nada, solo viéndola alejarse por el pasillo…

-_ que fue eso, acaso solo una alucinación más_- pensaba en sus adentros mientras recuperaba su verdadero ser- _pero… ella me nombro_- sin más que confusión en su cabeza regreso al estudio donde se encontraba

Pero no solamente él estaba confundido en esos momentos, también la que había sido su victima se encontraba igual dentro de su "camerino", tratando de concentrarse en la continuación del espectáculo…

- _el chico que vi, es el que aparece en aquellas visiones que tengo_- toma una polvera del tocador- _solo que mas grande_- retocaba su maquillaje frente al espejo- _que paso en ese momento, seria un sueño acaso_-

- es hora de continuar- dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta

- lo se Ayame, en seguida salgo- respondió la chica disponiéndose a salir frente al publico- _debo saber que ocurre, por que este lugar trae tantas imágenes a mi cabeza y si realmente lo que vi hace rato fue un sueño o realidad_-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana era calida, como lo había estado los últimos días. En un departamento cerca del centro de la ciudad, dos chicas tratan de conocerse más…

- después de que falleció mi madre en aquel accidente quede a cuidado de la sra. Rumiko quien me trajo a este planeta, pues ella vivía y trabajaba aquí- decía Kagome mirando por el ventanal a la ciudad- tenia 11 años cuando eso paso- sonrió melancólica girando su cabeza para ver a una joven ojiverde que estaba en el sofá

- y no conocías a nadie en Japón terrestre, Kagome?- pregunto la chica mientras recogía su cabello ébano en una coleta

- no, mi madre y yo vivíamos solas, pues mi padre nos abandonó- menciono sentándose frente a ella- y dime… "Rin"… como fue que me encontraste?-

- pues, veras- inicio nerviosa- una amiga me dijo que había una joven con el mismo apellido que yo y como no es muy común…-

- decidiste venir a conocerme- entrecerró sus ojos y se recargo en el respaldo

- así es, perdona si te moleste- bajo su mirada esmeralda- _fue mala idea venir, me hubiese quedado en otro lugar_- se reprochaba mentalmente

- no, claro que no- se enderezo estrepitosamente- al contrario me alegra mucho saber que tengo al menos una prima- sonrió sinceramente la ojiazul

- en serio- sus ojos brillaron como dos esmeraldas

- si- contesto. La joven, de unos 18 años se levanto y abrazo a su "prima" con euforia

- y cuanto te piensas quedar en Tokio Sigma?- se volvieron a sentar, esta vez juntas

- no lo se aun, quiero conocer la ciudad- decía la joven emocionada- por el momento estoy hospedada en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto-

- pues iremos por tus cosas, vivirás conmigo hasta que decidas partir- tomo su palm y envió un mail- conocerás a unos amigos míos, iremos por tus cosas- la chica de azabachado cabello se puso de pie y fue a la cocina- quieres mas te?-

- por favor- la pelinegra estaba sorprendida, se estaba tomando muchas molestias con ella- _ni siquiera le tuve que pedir vivir con ella_- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back -o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una pequeña de 13 años, cabello ébano y ojos esmeralda sube las escaleras de un antiguo templo de la ciudad, ha llegado a la entrada principal y toca la puerta la cual es atendida por una anciana mujer

- en que puedo ayudarte pequeña- saluda la mujer

- buenos días- saluda la niña- mi nombre es Rin, Higurashi Rin- se presenta tímidamente haciendo una reverencia

- así que tú eres mi nieta- dijo sin emoción alguna- y que es lo que quieres-

- pues…- mencionaba- yo…-

- quien es abuelita Kaede- preguntaba una jovencita de negros cabellos y ojos azules se asomo por la puerta, tendría 15 años

- a es la hija de Souta- respondía la mujer, dándole la espalda a la niña

- yo… podría a vivir con ustedes?- finalmente dijo la pequeña cerrando sus ojos

- por que abríamos de permitirlo- hablo la pelinegra

- es que… mi madre a muerto- mencionaba con un nudo en la garganta- y no tengo a donde mas ir- las lagrimas amenazaban en salir

- que dices abuelita, la dejamos vivir con nosotras- la joven miro a la anciana

- pues necesitamos ayuda con el templo, acomódala en el ático- dijo la mujer antes irse por un pasillo

- gra… gracias abuelita- dijo la niña con nerviosismo e inocencia

- no la llames así- objeto con frialdad la jovencita- para ti ella es la Sra. Kaede y yo la Srta. Kikyo entendiste-

- s… si-

Finalmente ambas jovencitas entraron a la casa, donde convivirían por un largo tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back End-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- paso algo Rin- dijo la ojiazul, ofreciendo el vaso de te- por que lloras?-

- por nada- limpio su rostro- gracias- intento sonreír

- no hay por que, eres mi familia ahora-

- _fa…familia_- bebió del liquido

El timbre de la puerta sonó y en el video portero dos jóvenes castaños se mostraban saludando la cámara…

- Kagome, ya estamos aquí- decía la chica sonriendo

- ok, bajamos en un segundo- contesto la joven- vamos, por que aun tenemos compras que hacer después de recoger tus cosas-

- si- tomo el pequeño bolso que llevaba y se tele transportaron afuera

Los amigos fueron presentados y juntos se dirigieron en el auto al hotel donde se hospedaba la joven ojiverde. Mientras tanto un joven en palacio esta fúrico por la decisión que ha tomado su "honorable' padre, se encontraba en su gimnasio personal entrenando…

- _maldición, ese imbecil estudiara fuera_- golpeaba fuertemente un saco de arena, vestía una camiseta ajustada que dejaba ver su torso bien formado en conjunto con una pantalonera ambas blancas- _no debió permitírselo, pero claro fui yo el que lo mando a verle_-

Era cierto, al intentar echarle a perder la noche con la cantante, le había despachado directo con su padre, quien había concedido la petición del muchacho para estudiar fuera del palacio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back -o-o-o-o-o-o-

- para que me has llamado padre- el heredero al trono se inclina frente a su padre

- siéntate por favor Sesshomaru- indica el hombre de dorados orbes, se encuentran en el salón del trono- te hice venir para informarte que en un mes tú e Inuyasha estudiaran en la Universidad Intergaláctica de Sigma-

- como lo puedes permitir padre- decía enérgicamente el joven

- esta decidido, los consejeros dicen que esto servirá para poner a prueba los conocimientos adquiridos con los tutores- continuaba el mayor- si logran quedar en los niveles altos terminaran pronto los estudios y…-

- suficiente- interrumpió el joven- no me rebajare a estudiar con esos…-

- si no lo haces el trono será para Inuyasha- amenazo

- _maldito_- apretaba fuertemente sus puños- _esta me las paga_- se levantó para retirarse

- antes de que salgas, tendrán que presentarse con su apariencia humana, no queremos atentados- finalizo el hombre dirigiendo la vista a su PC ultra delgada

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back End -o-o-o-o-o-o-

- _por su culpa compartiré ese error_- volvía a golpear el saco con mas fuerza- _maldita la hora en que decidí frustrarle la noche_- a su mente vino la imagen de aquella joven de esmeraldas ojos que vio esa noche- _se parece tanto a la niña de mis visiones pero mas desarrollada_- ahora mas tranquilo tomaba una toalla para secar el sudor

- Sesshy, así que aquí estabas- entro a la habitación una joven castaña, 22 años, cuerpo escultural y hermosos ojos rosas- te he estado buscando por todo el palacio- traía puesta una minifalda apenas dejando algo a la imaginación y una blusa súper ajustada que realzaba sus "encantos", el chico apenas y la noto

- que es lo que quieres Kagura- dijo con frialdad mientras pasaba junto a ella

- me entere que estudiaras fuera, ahora podremos vernos todos los dias n n- le seguía al cuarto de las duchas

- mientras este fuera, no te me acercaras, son ordenes de mi padre- cerró la puerta- ahora vete, quiero estar solo- dijo desde adentro

- como quieras- salio del lugar enojada- _ya veremos si puedes mantenerme alejada_-

Dicen que una ducha es buena para despejar la mente y ordenar las ideas. Pero para este joven de 24 años solo empeora las cosas, por que le trae imágenes de sucesos nunca ocurridos, al menos eso cree…

_- joven Sesshomaru no deje que me lleven- imploraba una jovencita de 13 años derramando lagrimas de sus esmeraldinos ojos mientras un oficial de palacio la sujetaba_

_- suéltenla, a donde la llevan- ordenaba un joven de púrpuras marcas interponiéndose en su camino_

_- aun lado, esta mocosa se va de aquí- el oficial empujo al chico tumbándolo_

_- JOVEN SESSHOARUUUUUUUU!!!- grito la niña dando patadas a su opresor, una jovencita de castaños cabellos se acerco y la miro con desdén _

_- hasta nunca R…- el oficial se alejo llevándose con el a la ojiverde_

El joven de ambarinos ojos agito su cabeza tratando de alejar esas alucinaciones que tanto lo atormentaban. Tomo una bata para cubrirse, miro hacia la ventana que mostraba un esplendido día.

- _por que este vació se genera en mi alma cada vez que vienen esas visiones a mi mente_- tomo sus cosas y se vistió.

En un departamento, cuatro amigos celebran la llegada de un nuevo miembro en su grupo…

- entonces te quedaras por un tiempo- preguntaba una castaña

- así es- sonreía la ojiverde

- sabes que cuentas con nosotros para la que necesites, Rin- menciono un chico de ojos chocolate

- muchas gracias Joven Kohaku- dijo apenada la chica- _como siempre ten servicial mi amigo_-

- solo Kohaku, por favor, me siento mayor cuando me dicen así- se sonrojo el chico y todos rieron

- espero que te sientas a gusto durante tu visita- menciono la ojiazul- y sobre seamos buenas amigas-

- por una amistad duradera- brindo Sango y todos juntaron sus vasos

La charla duro hasta muy tarde, una vez instalada en su nueva habitación Rin se disponía a tener una placentera noche de descanso. El lugar era amplio pero no tenía mucho: una cama, el closet, un escritorio junto a una puerta de cristal cubierta con cortinas azul cielo que daba a un bacón por el cual miro hacia fuera contemplando la ciudad entera que yacía bajo sus pies…

- _por primera vez en mi vida, no me siento sola en el universo, aunque todavía hay un vacío en mi alma, no se que es lo que me hace falta_- suspiro y regreso a la habitación, recostándose en la cama.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, me encantaria que dejaran sus reviews, me sirven mucho. recuerden cualquier duda, comentario o sujerencia son bien recibidos. n n

_**Izayoi-san**_

_**"El destino es escrito por tu corazón"**_


	6. Una vida nueva comienza

Cáp. 6 " _Una vida nueva comienza_"

_Ya tengo más de tres meses viviendo con Kagome, estoy muy feliz por haberla encontrado. A veces cuando salimos juntas y nos llaman hermanas, es muy divertido, además Sango y su hermano vienen a visitarnos muy seguido. He tratado de averiguar sobre la historia de la familia imperial para ver si encuentro al chico que vi en la fiesta pero no encuentro dato alguno. Kohaku me propuso ayudarme, dice que tal vez tenga mas éxito con mi investigación si busco en la red de la universidad, aunque no le he dicho claramente de que se trata, por el momento lo pensare... _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En las instalaciones de la Universidad Intergaláctica de Sigma (SUI) los pasillos están repletos de jóvenes que se dirigen a sus respectivas clases. Una chica de cabello azabache corre a toda velocidad, ya esta retrasada para su clase de Dibujo al natural, sin darse cuenta choca con un joven de azulada mirada y melena negra...

- lo lamento mucho- dice la chica levantando sus cosas del piso

- permíteme ayudarte- se ofrece el joven de corto cabello tomando uno de los libros de trabajo- dibujas muy bien- dice observando los bocetos

- muchas gracias- sonríe la chica tomando el libro- tengo que irme, llegare tarde a clase- se excusa la chica siguiendo el camino

- disculpa como te llamas?- pregunto el joven de azul mirar

- soy Kagome- dijo la chica a lo lejos segundos después entro a un aula

- _Kagome... bonito nombre _- piensa el chico manteniendo la mirada en aquella puerta que había cruzado la chica

- que haces ahí Miroku, el profesor nos volverá a sacar si no llegamos a tiempo- menciono otro joven acercándose, vestía camiseta roja y unos jeans, de cabello azabache-azul largo sujeto en una coleta en la nuca baja.

- ya voy Inuyasha, ya voy- dio un ultimo vistazo y camino junto a su amigo

Una clase se ve abruptamente interrumpida por una joven que entra a toda velocidad en el aula, siendo regañada por el titular, una vez acomodada en su asiento es interrogada por su mejor amiga con la que comparte este horario. En la rectoría de la máxima casa de estudios dos varones discuten sobre el futuro de uno de ellos...

- joven Ikeda- refiriéndose al chico alto de ojos azules y piel blanca- debe entender, por los exámenes aplicados resolvimos que el próximo semestre podrá graduarse- el joven observaba por la ventana parecía un poco molesto

- eso ya lo se!, y no debería prestar ese condenado servicio- comento en tono frió y serio

- a todos nuestros estudiantes se les exige un mínimo de 1000 hr de servicio social y lamentablemente en su expediente no están incluidas- decía el mayor mientras revisaba en su computadora

- _malditos tutores, debieron incluirlas, cuando regrese les impondré su castigo _- su cabeza comenzaba a maquinar las torturas que les haría pasar

- para hacerle mas fácil el cumplimiento de este servicio se le asignara la permanencia en el aula informática- el hombre tecleaba los datos haciendo que pelinegro se frustrase mas- por sus conocimientos en varias disciplinas será de gran ayuda para los consultores-

El joven salio de la oficina hecho un torbellino, como se atrevían a disponer de su valioso tiempo así como así, y sobre todo para ponerlo a ayudar a seres tan miserables como los que ahí estudiaban. Su caminar era altivo y su mirar una sentencia al que osara atravesarse en su camino, así avanzo por los pasillos empujando a un par de señoritas que se dirigían a la cafetería...

- fíjate por donde vas Idiota- comentaba la morena sacudiendo el café derramado en su blusa, el aludido no le presto atención

- calma ya Sango, debe tener serios problemas para no prestar atención en su camino- inconscientemente su amiga trataba de excusar al desconocido

- no lo defiendas Kag, por su cara se que es de esos mimados- ambas siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la cafetería

- lo que nos faltaba todas las mesas están ocupadas-

- pidamos de comer, después veremos donde nos sentamos- sonrió la morena

A pesar de que el lugar era amplio estaba totalmente repleto de personas yendo de aquí para allá con sus respectivo alimentos, al fondo en una mesa amplia dos jóvenes muy peculiares tomaban su desayuno

- dudo que la vuelvas a ver Miroku- decía el moreno dirigiéndose a su amigo- las instalaciones son muy amplias-

- pues creo que te has equivocado, mira hacia allá- con sus azulados ojos indica hacia la entrada del lugar donde dos chicas avanzaban a la fila de caja

- es solo suerte- reprocho mordiendo su emparedado

Ambos chicos tenían un parecido entre si, ambos de ojos azul marino, casi la misma estatura, siempre sujetaban su cabello en la parte baja de la nuca; aunque la cabellera de uno era mas larga que la del otro y era mas moreno.

- las invitare a sentarse con nosotros, así podré conocerla mejor no lo cree usted príncipe- el moreno escupió la bebida que estaba por tomar

- te he dicho que no me llames así, aquí soy Inuyasha Ikeda, tu primo- le miro con ojos asesinos

- esta bien, esta bien- imploraba el chico- pero no respondió mi pregunta-

- has lo que quieras- comento molesto su acompañante mientras seguía con su comida

De la fila de pago, dos chicas recogían sus alimentos y observaban a todas partes buscando un lugar donde pasar esa deliciosa hora.

- siguen todas ocupadas- dijo resignada la castaña

- entonces vallamos a la terraza y sentémonos ahí- dijo optimista Kag

- ok, que mas podemos hacer- suspiro su compañera, entonces un grito llamo su atención

- HEY KAGOME POR AQUI- un joven apuesto agitaba sus manos llamando su atención

- lo conoces Kag- pregunto la de mirada chocolate

- pues...- buscaba en su mente- ah!! Es el muchacho con el que tropecé-

- al parecer quiere que nos acerquemos-

- no lo se, estará bien-

- pues yo en tu lugar iría, además esta guapísimo su compañero- ambas miraron a los chicos- no me digas que vas a perder esta oportunidad-

- ok Sango vamos-

- parece que aceptaron la invitación- dijo el joven desde su lugar

Ambas chicas avanzaron hacia la mesa donde aquellos jóvenes de azul mirar se encontraban comiendo...

- hola- saludaron las chicas a unísono

- buen día- dijo el de melena larga

- disculpen a mi amigo, es un poco serio- menciono el joven- soy Miroku-

- mucho gusto- contesto la castaña

- en la mañana no me diste oportunidad de presentarme- sonrió- hay que descortés, por favor siéntense- les ofreció la silla

- es usted todo un caballero- dijo Kag mientras observaba al otro joven- pero parece que a tu amigo no le agrado mucho la idea-

- Inuyasha, el es así-

- te llamas Inuyasha- dijo con sorpresa Sango- igual que el príncipe?- esto altero al joven

- si, pero como podrás notarlo no soy el- argumento en tono de molestia- _no pensé que seria tan difícil estudiar con mas personas_-

La plática continúa por un rato mas, entre dudas y preguntas personales. En las oficinas principales una joven de verde mirar pide a la secretaria le permita hablar con el encargado.

- entienda señorita, no podemos proporcionarle esa información, es de uso exclusivo de los estudiantes de historia intergalácticos- decía un hombre de mediana estatura y grisáceo cabello

- pero la necesito precisamente para un trabajo- decía la chica de cabellos negros

- pues traiga una autorización por parte de la escuela solicitante y se la entregaremos- dijo firmemente el hombre

- esta bien, gracias por su tiempo- decía resignada la joven saliendo del lugar

Avanzaba por los pasillos mientras pensaba la manera de obtener ese permiso, tomo su palm y busco entre sus contactos, localizando a la persona que buscaba aun conectada en el chat, comenzó a escribir...

- Kuoga, estas ocupado...

- no, en que puedo ayudarte Mei...

- necesito una carta de acceso a los archivos del palacio imperial oeste en Genova 01

- Genova 01?... aun sigues ahi!!...

- si, encontré a una prima que no conocía y al parecer otra cosa

- otra cosa?... como que?

- no lo sabré hasta que tenga ese documento

- esta bien, te lo haré llegar, pero ten mucho cuidado princesita

- gracias, lo tendré nos vemos

- nos vemos

Guardo el aparato de nuevo en su bolso, ya había salido de las instalaciones de la universidad, caminaba lentamente observando el cielo cuando topo con una joven cayendo al piso...

- fíjate por donde caminas entupida- dijo la mujer de ojos rosas mirándola

- lo siento mucho señorita, es que me distraje- respondió la ojiverde, la joven castaña se sorprendió mucho al observarla con detalle

- cual es tu nombre?- menciono con un deje de interés

- mi nombre?... soy Higurashi Rin- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de las ropas

- _no puede ser!!_- pensó con gran sorpresa

La mujer no dijo más y siguió presurosa su camino dejando a Rin muy confundida, mientras a su cabeza llegaban más sucesos...

_- eres una torpe- decía una jovencita de 14 años y hermosos ojos rosas- manchaste mi vestido nuevo-_

_- lo lamento señorita, no volverá a pasar- se disculpaba la ojiverde de no mas 10 años mientras recogía los trozos de cristal que quedaron de una taza_

_- eso espero, por que si no...- un joven de 16 años de edad entraba a la habitación dando una mirada dura a la castaña_

_- Rin- mencionó con tono frío-_

_- si joven Sesshomaru- la niña se puso en pie y se acerco al chico_

_- cuantas veces debo decirte- la niña agachaba su cara esperando un regaño- que tu no eres un sirvienta si no la protegida del príncipe- termino en tono frío_

_- lo se joven amo, pero la señorita...- fue interrumpida_

_- como puedes restarme autoridad- se defendió la aludida_

_- calla- ordeno- ya puedes irte Rin, hablare con ella-_

**Pero me acuerdo de tí y otra vez pierdo la calma**

**Pero me acuerdo de tí y se me desgarra el alma**

- Rin!!, Rin!!!- hablaba un joven castaño acercándose a la chica que se encontraba en estado de shock- te encuentras bien Rin- la chica por fin reacciona

- Kohaku?- dice algo despistada- que haces aquí?-

- mis clases terminaron antes, pero dime por que estabas así-

- eh, yo...- titubeaba en contarle- solo pensaba en lo que me dijo el director de información- intento sonreír

**Pero me acuerdo de tí y se borra mi sonrisa****  
****Pero me acuerdo de tí y mi mundo se hace trizas, ooh ohh **

- ya hablaste con el? que te dijo?- preguntaba intrigado el moreno

- que no puedo acceder a la info. que necesito- menciono con un deje de tristeza

- pero por que? si toda información esta disponible para las personas-

- quien sabe, me requirió un documento que me llegara pronto-

- tendrás que esperar entonces- sonrió- que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado-

- claro!! Me encanta el helado- respondió con suma alegría

**Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar, mmhmm****  
****Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh ooh**

Ambos chicos avanzaron por los pasos peatonales conversando, ignorando al joven que salía fúrico rumbo a ningún lugar fijo.

**Ahora ya (ahora ya), no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor) ****  
****Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo**

Una castaña vestida en verdes tonos, se encuentra haciendo una llamada dentro de los cubiculos destinados en el pasillo de la institución...

**Pero me acuerdo de tí y otra vez pierdo la calma****  
****Pero me acuerdo de tí y se me desgarra el alma**

- ha vuelto, te lo digo la acabo de ver- decía en desesperanza- nuestros planes se vendrán abajo- pronto un hombre intento calmarla

- contrólate Kagura!!- una voz varonil resonó- veras que algo se nos ocurrirá, ya la alejamos una vez, la segunda será pan comido-

- pero si él la ve...- fue interrumpida

- no la recordara, tu hermana se encargo de eso-

- esta bien, confío en ti padre- finalizo el enlace- _de todos modos no dejare que se le acerque-_

**Pero me acuerdo de tí y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de tí y mi mundo se hace trizas**

Continuara…

La canción se llama **Pero me acuerdo de ti** de la cantante **Christina Aguilera**, lamento mucho el retraso pero había estado ocupada con la escuela.

Arigatou gozaimasu a todos los que leen y aquí la chica aferrada: onegai dejen sus reviews me interesaría saber su opinión.

Bueno sin mas me despido mata ne!!

_**Izayoi-san**_

"_**El destino es escrito por el corazón"**_


	7. Ella

Ohaio!!! Pues una vez mas aqui traigo el next episode de este fic, en verdad muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, prometo no dejar los chapters tan confusos. Bueno sin mas aqui la history...

* * *

Cap 7 "_Ella_"

* * *

_Esto ya no lo aguanto, de no ser por la amenaza de mi padre ya habría votado todo esto y regresado al palacio. Maldito Inuyasha, esta me la paga en cuanto lo vuelva a ver. Hace ya varios meses que estudiamos en esta mugrosa universidad, y hasta hoy me vienen con eso del "servicio social", _- estupideces-_ esos tutores también sufrirán por su incompetencia._

El joven de oscuro mirar caminaba sin rumbo alguno, maldiciendo a todos aquellos que le rodeaban. Para suerte de su hermano, ambos vivían en departamentos totalmente separados y alejados el uno del otro gracias a la petición del mayor. Así que tendría que buscar algún lugar en donde sacar la ira que en estos momentos amenazaba con salir. Un gym que se encontró tras su paso fue la victima perfecta y después de dejar a todo el que lo retase fuera de combate, caminaba mas tranquilo a su departamento a las orillas del mar.

La brisa era refrescante y hacia bailar su negro cabello al sutil compás del andar, las olas sigilosas se acercaban a la orilla en un sincronizado ir y venir. El joven se detuvo unos momentos mientras el sol caía al horizonte. A su mente turbios recuerdos se acercaron, unos que el creía olvidados.

_- lo ves Sesshy, no puedes atrapar las olas- decía una mujer de ojos miel y cabellos plateados_

_- yo lograr atrapar ola para ti mami- decía su pequeño niño de ojos ámbar y una luna en su frente, el pequeño se paraba sobre el agua salina del mar que se acercaba a la playa_

_- mi niño- dijo la mujer sonriendo y tomándolo en brazos- aun eres pequeño para entender-_

_- pero tu estar aquí para ayudarme verdad- pregunto mirando el rostro de su madre, quien perdió su mirada en el horizonte_

_- mientras mi vida me lo permita estaré contigo- sonrió indicándole al pequeño observara el horizonte donde los seres acuáticos saltaban a la superficie saludando al sol_

- _quien diría que días mas tarde me dejarías solo-_ el joven continuo su andar por la playa regresando a su único refugio que ahora poseía.

En el muelle no muy lejos de ahí, una pareja de jóvenes se encuentran platicando después de dar un largo paseo por la ciudad, ambos se encontraban muy felices mirando al horizonte...

- dime, has pensado el entrar a estudiar aquí en Tokio Sigma- preguntaba el joven de castaños ojos

- por el momento no es posible ya que el semestre esta avanzado- decía la chica de esmeraldas pupilas- pero quizás después-

- ya veo- un silencio sepulcral domino el ambiente, ninguno decía nada solo contemplaban el sol sumergiéndose en el horizonte marino

El cielo cambiaba de tonalidades, mientras el heredero al trono se acomodaba detrás del escritorio que tenia en un pequeño estudio. Las paredes variaban su tonalidad en sincronía con la tarde pues la luz provista por un ventanal así las dejaba. Un nuevo mail en su pc le llamaba a contestar pero el hacia caso omiso de ello observando aquel retrato que guardaba de su difunta madre. En el muelle un joven se atrevía a romper el silencio gobernante

- sabes Rin- su voz se escuchaba segura y varonil- me sorprende la forma en que aparentas madures y te comportas como una niña, eres un chica muy especial-

- lo crees así- dijo con alegría la joven dándole una mirada

- si- respiro profundo- y por eso... quiero pedirte que seas mi novia- la sorpresa se afloro en el rostro de la chica que al instante se ruborizo

- yo... no se que decir- desvió su vista de nuevo al mar

- puedes decir que si- mencionaba él tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara y aprovechando para besarla

Su boca fue sorprendida por aquel tierno beso, sus palabras ahogadas en su garganta y su mente absorta por el acto, no evitaron que continuase aquel chico con el acto. Correspondió sin miedo alguno, mientras podía sentir el corazón del muchacho palpitar al mil por ciento en su pecho. No se separaron hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por un poco de oxigeno

- eso lo tomare como un si- dijo casi sin aliento el castaño mientras la abrazaba y ella ocultaba su rostro en su cuello apenada

- _espero estar haciendo lo correcto_- se decía mentalmente, unos minutos duraron así abrazados sin decir nada, hasta que decidieron pasear por la playa

Desde el doceavo piso de un conjunto departamental, dos orbes doradas observaban a aquellos paseantes que cruzaban frente al edificio entre risas y travesuras. Un sonido llamaba la atención del dueño de aquellas joyas que pronto atendió el comunicador del apartamento...

- hola mi amor, he traído algo de cenar- decía una castaña que se encontraba en la entrada del edificio, sin decir nada dio el acceso a la chica y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua fresca una vez que la chica entro al piso dispuso la comida en la mesa

- hoy no te encontré por ningún lado en el campus- intentaba iniciar una platica- me preocupe mucho, pensé que algo te había pasado- el joven no contesto- pensé que no usarías esa apariencia fuera de palacio- el joven albino solo tomaba los alimentos- _odio cuando me trata con la ley de hielo_- la chica hacia su mejor esfuerzo para agradarle a su futuro esposo- si te molesto mejor me voy- amenazo

- has lo que quieras- respondió en tono frió- siempre lo haces o no Kagura- los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras su anfitrión se alejaba a una habitación

En un departamento céntrico de la ciudad dos primas platicaban mientras tomaban un poco de te helado, ya era tarde y las estrellas adornaban la bóveda celeste…

- entonces eres novia de Kohaku?- preguntaba Kagome mientras cepillaba su cabello

- si- respondía apenada Rin- hace rato me lo pidió- un leve sonrojo se dejaba ver en sus mejillas

- es un buen chico, sabrá cuidarte- decía la mayor dejando el cepillo en una mesita- y si no se las vera con migo- un destello maquiavélico se mostró en sus pupilas

- pero cuéntame Kagome- se le acercaba la chica- como estuvo tu día en la universidad-

- pues conocimos a dos chicos- ambas se acomodaban en la alfombra de la habitación

- y están guapos?- preguntaba intrigada la pelinegra

- bastante, solo que uno de ellos es un poco antisocial- su mirada se volvió seria

- que mal, pero se le puede quitar- le miro con ojos acusadores

- no es lo que piensas- se intento defender

- ah!! Y según tu que pienso?- tomo un cojin y se lo arrojo

Una guerra de cojines comenzó, después de unos minutos de adrenalina. Las chicas estaban conversando de nuevo mas tranquilas…

- el fin de semana saldremos al concierto de los Shinintai, si quieren pueden venir con nosotros- dijo la mayor desplomándose de espaldas fijando su vista al techo de la habitación

- estaría bien, le diré a Kohaku- sonrió la ojiverde

- será mejor dormir, mañana tendré un día muy agitado-

- sip, que descanses- después de un beso de buenas noches la mas joven salio directo a su habitación dejando sola a su prima.

La joven de azul mirar ordeno un poco su habitación, después de la lucha de cojines algunas cosas habían terminado en el piso. La brisa nocturna movió la cortina del balcón, dejando ver las luces de la ciudad. La chica salio para admirar aquel paisaje que a sus pies se desplegaba, un suspiro se escapo de sus finos labios...

- _sabes madre, hoy fue un buen día, conocimos a dos lindos chicos, aunque uno es un poco pervertido, el otro es algo misterioso _- fijo su vista en el cielo y una estrella cruzó el firmamento-_ espero poder conocerlos mas_-

La noche continua tranquila para algunos, mientras para otros era una extensión más de tiempo. Por las calles de la ciudad un deportivo auto flotante rojo se desplazaba a gran velocidad, persiguiéndole estaba un convertible negro con púrpura, al parecer competían por ser el mas rápido. Ambos surcaron la ciudad de un extremo a otro deteniéndose en un lujoso edificio. Sus conductores descendieron, ambos varones de ojos azul marino y cabellera oscura, pronto se transportaron a uno de los departamentos.

- hoy diste buena pelea Miroku, pero aun te falta para superarme- orgulloso comentaba uno de ellos

- no te creas tanto ya veras que lo lograre- dijo el aludido entrando a su habitación

- fhe, eso lo quiero ver- un brillo lleno el lugar, al desaparecer un joven albino se encontraba bebiendo agua en la cocina

- veo que te has cambiado Inuyasha- comento su acompañante tomando un vaso de la alacena

- tu mas que nadie sabes que debo recuperar energías, sino no puedo mantener mi forma humana- dijo en tono de reproche el albino

- aun crees que fue buena idea estudiar fuera de palacio, a veces te agotas muy rápido-

- fhe, con tal de no estar encerrado en ese lugar todo lo vale-

- como tu digas- suspiro- por cierto no me has dicho que te parecieron las chicas de la uni-

- son bonitas- dijo inu entrando a su habitación

- Bonitas?- reprocho- son hermosas, que acaso estas ciego-

- vamos Miroku, otra de las condiciones de mi padre fue que aceptaría el matrimonio que arreglaron con esa jovencita- desabotonaba su camiseta- así que para que me ilusiono-

- y por lo menos ya la conoces-

- no aun no-

- hay joven príncipe, tal vez te tengas que casar con una horroreza y tu ni en cuenta- el chico estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras en su mente imaginaba a una mujer horrorosa de verdosa piel y varias arrugas- pobre de ti- suspiro

- ya déjate de imaginar cosas y déjame descansar, mañana tengo que presentar examen de historia y no quiero dormirme en clase-

- esta bien, lo dejo para que descanse su majestad- dijo sarcástico- buenas noches-

El albino negó con la cabeza y suspiro mientras su adorado primo se retiraba a su respectiva habitación. Ya vestía su pijama, de pronto un brillo en el firmamento llamo su atención y se acerco a la ventana.

- _Una estrella fugaz_- miraba al cielo como si buscase algo- _estaré haciendo lo correcto al haber aceptado ese matrimonio arreglado y si Miroku tiene razón _- cerro las cortinas blancas para evitar el paso de las luces citadinas y así caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viernes por la mañana, todos en clases, excepto un joven malhumorado que se encuentra en el centro de Información prestando sus servicios a los que lo necesitan. El lugar es espacioso y lleno de PC para servicio de los universitarios, de blancas paredes y ventanas con tecnología transitons que impide la entrada de la luz solar directa. El joven de fríos ojos azules observa a aquellos que entran y salen del lugar, la mayoría de ellos tienen forma humanoide. Mientras en las afueras del lugar una pareja se despide tiernamente...

- gracias por traerme Kohaku- sonreía una chica vestida en naranjas tonos

- de nada princesita- contesto el chico castaño dándole un besito corto haciendo reír a la chica

- eres muy lindo- un sonrojo se mostró en sus blancas mejillas el chico sonrió

- me encana cuando haces eso Rin- su palm dio una alarma llamando su atención- será mejor apresurarme o llegare tarde a clase-

- esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde- se despidió con un dulce beso en los labios, después tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Dentro del edificio de investigación un joven muy serio se encuentra frustrado tras atender a varios estudiantes…

- _todos aquí son unos inv…, no saben ni realizar una simple búsqueda_- caminaba altivo hacia su lugar cuando observo a una joven muy peculiar entrar al edificio

La chica miraba hacia todas direcciones, buscando un mapa o algo que la ayudara a desplazarse por el lugar. Al no tener éxito busco al encargado, mientras un joven muy apuesto la veía desde la segunda planta.

- _otra alucinación_- pensó sacudiendo su cabeza para alejarla, cuando volvió a mirar la chica ya no estaba- perfecto- murmuro para si mientras en las escaleras se escuchaba dos voces platicar  
- el que puede ayudarte es Ikeda- dijo la voz varonil- lo encuentras en el escritorio al final de este pasillo- indico

- muchísimas gracias- una dulce voz femenina hablo, el joven continuo con su andar

- _ahora que inútil me molestara_- su escritorio estaba cerca

Con el rabillo del ojo pudo observar la silueta de una chica subir las escaleras viendo un aparato en su mano. La ojiverde vio a l joven de oscuros cabellos tomar asiento al final del pasillo.

- _ese debe ser Ikeda_- pensó avanzando hacia él

- _al parecer un humano cualquiera_- aspiro un poco- _pero no huele como humano_- murmuro con sorpresa- _más bien a lirios y jazmines_- finalmente la chica se detuvo frente al escritorio

- buen día, usted debe ser el joven Ikeda- dijo en tono alegre, mientras el chico veía su micro pc

- así es, que quieres- respondió secamente

- _que grosero_- pensó- necesito la base de datos con la info de los emperadores y sus familias- dijo firme

- para que la quieres?- finalmente la enfrentaba con la vista- _ella_- agito su cabeza nuevamente y la observo- _esta vez es real_- estaba sorprendido pero no lo mostró

- se siente bien?- pregunto un tanto preocupada por la actitud que mostraba

- responde, para que la quieres?- se levanto acercándose

- are un estudio sobre el avance de esta sociedad bajo el gobierno imperial- dijo no muy convencida- _queselocreaqueselocrea_- rogaba interiormente, la miro con desconfianza

- sígueme- comenzó a avanzar

y asi lo hizo, el avanzaba al frente, comparado con ella era muy alto, su espalda amplia escondía tras ella la figura de la chica. Llegaron a una puerta donde se detuvieron unos segundos, tras presionar un botón se deslizo permitiéndoles entrar. La habitación estaba vacía, había varias maquinas de consulta, una sola ventana permitía el paso de luz.

- espera aquí- indico señalando un escritorio- no tardo- la figura varonil desapareció tras otra puerta dejándola sola.

Tomo asiento junto a la ventana, pues el lugar se veía un poco tenebroso, nunca le gustaron ese tipo de lugares, pero todo sea por encontrar alguna pista de aquel pasado que olvido. Suspiro resignada observando a través de aquel ilusorio cristal, varios jóvenes caminaban, algunas parejas tomadas de la mano y felices, trajeron el recuerdo de su novio y sonrió con melancolía

-_ serás lo que busco realmente?_ - pensó

Buscando entre los estantes encontró la memoria que necesitaba, aquella donde guardaban todo al respecto de la familia imperial, su familia. La tomo entre su blanca mano, regresando a la habitación de consulta encontrándose con una joven desolada. Momentos antes había dejado a una alegre chica y ahora esos ojos esmeraldas se veían opacos como si la vida se les hubiese extraído. De repente le miro sorprendida.

Aun veía por la ventana, cuando sintió una mirada que la atravesaba, se volteo para saber quien era. Ahí estaba aquel joven, lo observo con detenimiento, su cabello largo y oscuro sujetado en una coleta bajo la nuca, aquellos ojos marinos que la miraban fijamente, se sonrojo al instante bajando la vista.

* * *

Continuara….

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu a todos los que leen y aquí la chica aferrada: onegai dejen sus reviews me interesaría saber su opinión. Bueno sin mas me despido mata ne!!

_**Izayoi-san **_

"_**El destino es escrito por tu corazon"**_


	8. Youkai

Cáp. 8 " _Youkai_"

_- Por que sus ojos me intimidan tanto, debo mantener la confianza que adquirí como Meilin. _- Levanto su vista nuevamente encontrando un par de zafiros azules observándola más de cerca.

- aquí tienes lo que buscas, solo puedes consultarlo en esta sala- le extendió la memoria

- gra...gracias- menciono tomando el diminuto objeto

- la sala se cierra a las 3 de la tarde y reanuda labores a las 4, si te distraes te quedaras dentro- dijo en tono frío desapareciendo detrás de la puerta

- _que genio_- suspiro- mejor comienzo de una vez- encendió la pc e inserto la memoria

En la pantalla del aparato varios números aparecieron, después se torno azul tinta con una ventana pidiendo nombre de acceso

- veamos cual me dijeron que era el código- analizo un momento entre sus desvaríos- ah! Si- tecleo una frase y entro.

Mientras en el pequeño escritorio al que fue asignado, un joven de ojos azules y piel blanca, se encuentra metido en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar un lazo que una a esa chica de la sala con el, pero lo único que encuentra son huecos en su memoria que nunca antes había notado.

- _por que demonios no puedo recordarla, si a cada momento vienen a mi cabeza esas imágenes _- golpeo el escritorio con fuerza asustando a algunos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí- y ustedes que me ven!- dijo molesto, los chicos continuaron su camino.

- _quien es?, como se llama? Tengo que averiguarlo para buscar su relación con migo _- tomaba su micro pc haciendo un recordatorio para pedir el nombre de esa extraña.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- vamos Sango, no seas cobarde, acompáñame a tomar un helado con Miroku- imploraba una chica a su amiga mientras jalaba su brazo

- no puedo, sabes bien que tengo clase- se oponía al andar de la chica

- no entres, es solo una clase, por favor- imploro de nuevo poniendo cara de ternura

- hay esta bien, pero ya quita esa cara-

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIII- festejo soltando a la chica y dando unos saltitos

- pero dime una cosa, ira también su primo?-

- no lo se, pero como son inseparables, de seguro que si-

Ambas tomaron rumbo a la heladería cerca del campus, donde dos jóvenes muy apuestos estaban sentados a la barra. Uno de ellos con muy mal humor.

- alégrate Inuyasha, si no espantaras a las chicas-

- y que quieres que haga, si el maldito profesor me ha encargado esos bocetos y sabes muy bien que no me gusta dibujar- llevaba sus manos hacia la nuca recargándose en su asiento

- ya se, porque no le pides a Kagome que te ayude, es muy buena dibujante-

- fhe! No lo haré, jamás le pediré ayuda a una chica- uso su tono arrogante

- que orgulloso eres primo-

- por algo soy parte de la familia imp…- se silencio ante la confesión estaba a punto de hacer

- y por lo visto también despistado- menciono burlón su acompañante recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por el atrevimiento- vamos solo estaba jugando, no seas tan cruel con migo-

- te lo mereces- le dio una mirada fulminante

Mientras los primos discutían, un par de jovencitas entraban al establecimiento. Ambas vestían muy casuales: de mezclilla y blusa de tirantes de algodón, la castaña en tono rosa y la morena en tono azul cielo. Divisaron a sus amigos en la barra y se acercaron sigilosamente hasta ellos.

- Hola!!, por que pelean?- pregunto la morena colocada en medio de ambos

- AAAAAAHH!!- gritaron del susto

- así tendrán la conciencia- menciono la castaña sonriendo pícaramente

- Kagome, Sango qué bueno que llegan- saludo Miroku intentando mantener la calma y ofreciendo asiento a las chicas que reían

- pero no me han respondido, porque peleaban?- dijo la ojiazul

- fhe, no tiene importancia- menciono Inuyasha mirando en otra dirección, un autómata se acerco a tomar la orden

- que van a ordenar- pregunto el ser de hojalata

- pues….- decía Kagome

- pueden pedir lo que quieran, no se preocupen va por nuestra cuenta- ofreció caballerosamente Miroku

- en serio- Sango se sorprendió- entonces tráigame por favor un "del cielo al infierno"-

- Sango- reprendió la morena mientras negaba con la cabeza

- ya lo escuchaste Kagome, dijo que lo que quisiera-

- no hay problema señorita Kagome, mantengo mi palabra- el chico sonrió ampliamente

- y para usted?- pregunto el tendero robotizado

- un "rocallosas" por favor- sonrió la chica

- _mujeres, siempre comiendo chocolates_- pensó Inuyasha mientras el mesero se alejaba por el pedido

Después de unos minutos los helados estaban servidos, el más sorprendente era el de Sango que era agridulce y muy grande. Ambas chicas comenzaban con el sabroso postre mientras sus acompañantes tomaban sus respectivas malteadas….

- entonces no piensan decirnos porque peleaban?- insistió de nuevo la morena dando una probada a su helado, Inuyasha solo giro su rostro

- pues verán, es que nos encargaron un bocetaje del proyecto que llevamos y- comentaba Miroku- no sabemos como presentarlo-

- ah, eso es fácil- dijo Sango pasando el helado- solo dibujan su idea y se la explican al profesor-

- precisamente ese es el problema- observo a su primo que se mantenía callado- no se nos da el dibujo- ambas se miraron y rieron por lo bajo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- veamos que es esto?- se preguntaba la joven de ojos esmeralda mientras leía un artículo de la base de datos, este decía:

"Este planeta dominado por los youkai desde hace ya varios milenios. Los youkai son aquellos seres monstruosos que habitan en este y varios sistemas más. Son varias las clases que tienen, ya sean de descendencia Inu, Ryo, Tori, Neko, todos pertenecen al mismo género. Algunos de estos seres tienen la habilidad de tomar la forma humanoide manteniendo los rasgos respectivos de su familia, a esta clase se le llama Taiyoukai, la misma clase que gobierna cada uno de los sistemas centauro…"

- _así que el emperador es un Taiyoukai_- agrego unas anotaciones en su micro lap.

"A la llegada de la raza humana a este sistema se genero una nueva raza: los Hanyou. Estos seres mitad youkai mitad humano tiene una apariencia mayormente humanoide y conservan solo algunos rasgos de su familia, sin embargo hay un momento en el que se vuelven totalmente un ser, ya sea humano o youkai, algunos de los más poderosos pueden mantener una de estas formas por algún tiempo, pero requieren de mucha energía"

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back -o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una pelirroja y una albina, ambas de unos quince años, entran corriendo al camerino después de evitar a los reporteros que esperaban la llegada de la recién descubierta cantante Meilyn. Una vez cerrada la puerta de la habitación…

- si los reporteros te preguntan, eres un youkai- decía la pelirroja a su amiga

- por que debo mentir?- preguntaba la albina

- hay Rin, ellos no deben enterarse de dónde vienes o ellas podrían encontrarte- esto aterrorizo a la joven - eso jamás Ayame, no volveré con ellas- retrocedía ante esa idea

- entonces debes adoptar esta nueva vida- mencionaba Ayame- de hoy en adelante serás Meilyn una hermosa youkai- señalo al espejo que las reflejaba

- esta bien- sonrió con nostalgia- Rin Higurashi no aparecerá jamás-

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back End-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El tiempo pasaba y cada artículo incluido enriquecía más los conocimientos de la muchacha. Leía sobre la historia del sistema, recopilando toda información que le pudiese servir en su micro lap. Pronto se topo con una leyenda:

"Se dice que gracias a la evolución, un "Ángel" nació. Este ser es de naturaleza humana pero posee el poder de un youkai sin siquiera descender de alguno. Según lo cuentan los antepasados trajo la paz a estas tierras y cada vez que el conflicto entre familias se desate renacerá."

- _un ángel_- hizo una anotación más y siguió leyendo- _interesante_-

"... este ser nace con la posibilidad de cambiar su apariencia, no solo algunos rasgos, si no totalmente. Se cuenta que posee poderes inimaginables que superan a cualquier ser en todo el universo..."

En esta parte se detuvo, recargándose con vista clavada en techo...

- _acaso, esto tendrá que ver con migo?_ - varios pensamientos venían a su cabeza arremolinándose ahí, esto ponía cierto sentido a su vida, la razón por la que era tan diferente y a la vez compleja. Entre sus divagaciones escucho varias voces andar por los pasillos y entonces observo su reloj...

- demonios es tarde!!- exclamo cerrando toda información- debo apurarme o pasare el descanso encerrada- recogió sus cosas dirigiéndose a la puerta

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El reloj marcaba diez minutos y las tres, un joven custodiaba con la vista aquella puerta donde horas antes había entregado la historia familiar a una completa extraña.

- _a que hora piensa salir de ahí_ - se preguntaba exasperado ya de tanto esperar, observo a varios chicos cruzar los pasillos rumbo a la salida pues en unos momentos cerrarían para ir a comer o simplemente distraerse. Fijo su vista en las escaleras donde un joven alto subía, al parecer buscaba a alguien...

- disculpe!!!- menciono al acercarse- ha visto a una chica de largo cabello oscuro, ojos esmeralda, viste en naranjas y-

- si- contesto con desagrado, ella era el motivo de su mal humor- se encuentra en aquella sala- señalo una puerta, la cual se abría y dejaba ver a la joven

- Kohaku!!!- menciono esta al ver al chico junto al escritorio

- hola, princesita, ya vine por ti- sonrió el joven, mientras se acercaba y lo besaba

- _así que este es su novio_- el joven ojiazul se limitaba a verlos

- vámonos, antes de que cierren, mañana podrás continuar- dijo el chico tomándola de la mano conduciéndola a la salida

- espera- se detuvo frente las escaleras- debo regresar esto antes- mostró la memoria y avanzo hacia el escritorio donde el encargado recogía sus cosas- aquí tiene, muchas gracias- extendió el objeto y sonrió. El chico solo tomo la memoria viéndola de reojo.

- vamos Rin se hace tarde- menciono el joven junto a la escalera

- si- se dio media vuelta y ambos bajaron rumbo a la salida

- su nombre es Rin- dijo pegado de sí mismo mientras fijaba su vista en la pareja que salía del edificio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- hola, tú quien eres?- preguntaba una pequeña de oscuros cabellos mientras buscaba la mirada del niño albino frente a ella.

- soy Sesshomaru, príncipe de las tierras de Genova- contestaba, no tendría más de unos 10 años mientras la pequeña tendría unos 5- y tu quien eres?- fijo su vista en aquellos ojitos inocentes

- yo soy Rin- sonrió la pequeña

- que haces aquí en este solitario lugar?-

- he perdido a mi mama y espero venga por mi- su semblante se torno sombrío- tu también te perdiste?-

- se podría decir que si- su mirada fue dirigida al cielo

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back End -o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una joven de rosado mirar observaba a una pareja alejarse del escritorio de su "amado" prometido. Tomo el móvil de su bolso comunicándose con un joven que pronto atendió al llamado...

- ahora que quieres Kagura?- cuestionaba la voz detrás del teléfono

- solo que desaparezcas a una persona- el chico sonrió con malicia

- dime quien es la desafortunada- varias veces había sido llamado para matar a las damas de compañía del príncipe, y al parecer esta no sería la excepción

- ya antes la habías tratado, es la arrimada del palacio-

- pensé que no regresaría, no tiene memoria-

- pues no la tiene, pero por instinto cualquier perro regresa a casa-

- no te preocupes hermanita, esa mocosa no te molestara más-

- te lo agradezco Hakudoshi, por eso eres mi preferido- sonrió antes de terminar la llamada

Salió del lugar sin ser vista por el príncipe de ojos azules, mas tarde pasaría a verlo al departamento. Por ahora su peoridad seria deshacerse de esa niña que aun no descubría nada sobre su vida...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- padre, la has escuchado- preguntaba el joven a su progenitor que se encontraba tras su escritorio

- si Hakudoshi- dijo girando el asiento hacia el ventanal

- y qué opinas al respecto-

- esa jovencita no debe recuperarse, eso arruinaría nuestros planes, deshazte de ella lo más pronto posible-

- como tú digas padre- el chico hizo una reverencia y se retiro de la oficina, mientras su progenitor observaba por el ventanal a la ciudad entera

- _todo será mío una vez que la dinastía Taisho caiga_- rio con malicia, el intercomunicador sonó y una voz femenina le llamo

- primer ministro, su majestad Inutaisho quiere verle-

- en un segundo estoy en su presencia, gracias Sayo- tomo su saco y salió del lugar rumbo a la sala de juntas- _disfruta el poder mientras te dure_-

Continuara...

_**Izayoi-san**_

_**"El destino es escrito por tu corazón"**_


	9. Accidentes

Cáp. 9 " _Accidentes_"

La ciudad estaba tranquila como siempre, nada podía perturbar la paz que guardaba. Todos seguían los reglamentos dispuestos por su majestad el emperador Taisho. Bueno al menos la mayoría de ellos. Entre las calles de la ciudad se puede pasear tranquilamente mientras los autos flotan varios metros sobre ellas. Las parejas pueden disfrutar de los parques y jardines de la plaza principal sin preocuparse por nada mas que no sean ellos.

Una pareja está muy divertida tomando un refresco junto la fuente, ambos están empapados por las salpicaduras que se hicieron entre sus juegos. Después de un pequeña tregua continúan conversando…

- encontraste lo que buscabas?-

- aun no- la chica da un sorbo a su refresco antes de proseguir- hay demasiada información que necesito colarla-

- ya veo, pero aun no me dices por que tanto interés en ello?-

- es solo simple curiosidad, suelo ser muy curiosa y además obsesiva- rió un poco nerviosa

- vaya, así que la curiosidad mata al gato- menciono con un tono sarcástico

- no seas así Kohaku- reprocho mientras terminaba su bebida- intento ser lo más normal posible- bajo su rostro inundado por la decepción- _ojala sea lo correcto_-

- no te pongas así Rin, es solo un juego- intento salvar la situación pero en lugar de eso…

- un juego?- se puso de pie- todo es un juego para ti- sin querer había herido sus sentimientos con esa palabra.

- espera!!-

Después de tomar su bolso echo a correr sin rumbo fijo por las calles, Kohaku la perseguía pero al entrar en la plaza de tiendas la perdió de vista. Rin había entrado en uno de los establecimientos para ocultarse, había demasiados objetos en el aparador como para que Kohaku pudiese verla a través de el.

- _y yo que pensé en invitarlo al concierto_-

- puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?- pregunto el encargado, haciéndola dar un pequeño grito del sobresalto.

- solo estoy observando gracias- dijo más tranquila esta vez revisando los escaparates.

Todos estaban llenos con antigüedades y una fina joyería que al igual podría ser antigua. Una caja de madera llamo su atención, en la tapa estaba tallada un ángel de hermoso rosto y grandes alas con sus manos extendidas como si ofreciera un abrazo.

- cuanto por la caja?-

- 300, señorita- contesto sorprendido el encargado

- me la llevo- tomo su cartera y le extendió una tarjeta

- quiere que se la envuelva?-

- no así esta bien-

El encargado puso la caja dentro de una bolsa de papel con asas y se la entrego. Antes de salir Rin verifico que su novio no estuviese a la vista antes de tomar camino hacia el área de taxis. Mientras tanto el heredero al trono terminaba su horario fastidiado por tener que convivir con todos aquellos estudiantes. Además que su prometida no le dejaba en paz ni un solo momento, y para acabarle de arruinar el día estaba totalmente agotado por usar esa absurda apariencia humana. Monto su motocicleta flotante y se dirigió al departamento.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, sobre todo en recordar quién era aquella chica que tanto aparecía en esos delirios suyos. Al llegar al edificio guardo su moto en el garaje para después ser transportado a su departamento. Los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz del ocaso, desde ahí se puede apreciar una chica caminando por la orilla de la paya…

Había vagado sin rumbo por la ciudad hasta terminar en aquella playa. Había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, acompañada del que ahora era su novio con el cual se había molestado por una tontería. Finalmente se sentó cansada de tanto caminar, observando como el sol era tragado por el apacible mar. Entonces recordó lo que en la tarde había comprado, lo saco de aquella bolsa y lo miraba con detenimiento.

-que guardara esta caja- recorría el ángel con sus dedos- me parece tan familiar-

Los recuerdos que vagaban por su mente fueron tomando forma hasta mostrar una escena en una habitación muy grande. Estaba muy bien arreglada, en el centro había una cama enorme con postes que sostenían cortinas alrededor de ella, junto a la ventana un escritorio con varios cajones, en un rincón las puertas del closet estaban cerradas dejando lucir los ángeles que estaban tallados en ellas. En una mesita junto a la cama una cajita de madera tenía un ángel similar en su tapa. Una niña antro en la gran habitación dirigiéndose a la mesita, algo introdujo en la caja y la cerro con llave. Tras ella un hombre entro sujetándola y llevándola con el. La niña pataleaba resistiéndose, solo un nombre pronunciaba entre gritos Sesshomaru…

En el palacio imperial, el ala sur es propiedad por así decirlo del primer ministro. Ahí el su familia viven rodeados de todos los mismos lujos que la familia imperial goza. En una de las habitaciones del segundo piso el primer ministro y sus tres hijos tienen una acalorada plática.

- te lo aseguro padre- insistía una jovencita mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- entonces por qué has regresado, si aun no terminas tu tarea-

- es solo que esa chica se está poniendo muy difícil- se tumbaba en el sofá poniendo esa cara de enfurruñamiento

- es tu deber prepararla para nuestro próximo movimiento- le reprendía su hermana mientras se posicionaba tras el sillón de su padre.

- así, y por qué no mejor la adiestras tu, Kagura- reprocho señalándola con el índice- y yo le coqueteo al bombón de tu prometido- ese tono burlesco saco de quicio a su hermana que la miro con aquellos ojos rosas en llamas

- basta, es suficiente- determino el ministro- Hanna ya tendrás tu recompensa, pero por ahora regresa con la chica, debe estar totalmente lista para próxima presentación frente al emperador y sus hijos-

- está bien- dijo totalmente resignada mientras sus ojos negros se posaban en su hermano - y que hará Hakudoshi mientras tanto?- el aludido se había dedicado a escuchar la discusión hasta el momento

- tu hermano tiene una tarea más importante por el momento- el chico sonrió mientras cortaba un mechón de su violácea cabellera con una navaja.- Ahora retírense las dos, que hay que tengo que hablar con el-

- como digas padre-

Ambas salieron de la habitación, regalándose una mirada de odio infinito. Cada una tomo la dirección opuesta, y así al final del pasillo se miraron a la distancia. Dentro del despacho los dos varones afinaban los detalles para poner en marcha la desaparición de una chica….

-la estudiare por un par de días, hasta que descubra donde vive, y entonces…- el chico clavo su navaja en el escritorio

- espero que así sea, pues ha llegado el momento de pasar a la siguiente fase de nuestro plan- sus siniestros ojos rojos centellaron de alegría mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre el escritorio.

La noche ya cubre la ciudad, las lunas de Génova muestran diferentes fases en el firmamento. En su departamento, Sesshomaru observa el cielo desde el balcón, hacía tiempo que no se tomaba tiempo para eso. Las olas golpeaban la orilla y con ellas la brisa salina llegaba a tierra. Ahí en la arena una chica se había quedado dormida mientras observaba el cielo, sobre su pecho abrazaba una caja, pronto una ola la alcanzo arrebatándole el tesoro de sus manos.

El agua había entrado por su nariz haciéndola despertar con una sensación de ahogamiento, después de toser un par de veces y asegurarse de sacar toda el agua de su garganta Rin pudo ver como su caja flotaba en las aguas alejándola de la orilla. Observo a su alrededor sin encontrar quien le ayudara a recuperarla, la mayoría de los paseantes caminaban por el paseo de piedra que estaba a unos treinta metros del lugar. Se descalzo y arremango lo más que pudo su pantalón disponiéndose a entrar en el agua.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru seguía pensando en aquellas imágenes que venían a su cabeza. Cada vez que intentaba relacionar a aquella chica de la universidad con la niña de esos extraños desvaríos. Entonces muy a lo lejos escucho un grito, alguien pedía ayuda. Su vista descendió hasta la playa, una bolsa con unos zapatos encima capto su atención y entonces de nuevo escucho con más claridad una voz…

- ayuda!!- pedía Rin mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote- que alguien… me ayude-

El agua se agitaba con cada movimiento de la muchacha, el mar la jalaba cada vez más lejos de la orilla y las olas la sumergían en cada intento de Rin para salir. De una cosa estaba segura nunca había aprendido a nadar, mucho menos en mar abierto. Al parecer nadie en el paseo de piedra la veía o por lo menos la escuchaba pues nadie acudía en su ayuda. De un edificio cercano un joven salía acercándose a la orilla donde se encontraban las cosas de Rin. Ella cansada de tanto luchar grito por última vez un "ayuda" antes de hundirse con la caja entre sus brazos.

La mirada ámbar del príncipe se clavo en las aguas donde había desaparecido la chica. No lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en el agua y sumergirse en su busca. Nado lo más rápido que pudo pero no lograba ver nada entre toda esa oscuridad, sus pulmones pronto necesitaron aire llevándolo a la superficie. Inhalo lo más profundo que pudo y se volvió sumergir. La chica inconsciente seguía sujetando la caja cuando finalmente la encontró. La arrastro hasta la orilla tumbándose con ella en la arena. Su respiración era agitada, nunca había tenido que aguantar tanto tiempo sumergido. Giro su rostro para observar a la que había rescatado, su rostro se lleno de sorpresa al ver a la Rin de esa mañana en la universidad. Ella no respira, yacía ahí inmóvil con la caja entre sus brazos.

Pronto le aparto el objeto de su pecho, dio un golpe y luego otro. Nada ella no reaccionaba. Tomo su barbilla entreabriéndole los labios y se dispuso a suministrar respiración de boca a boca. Un momento después Rin escupió agua y sus pulmones jalaron todo el aire que pudieron, pero seguía inconsciente.

- _que suerte tengo_- bramo para sus adentros. Puso todas las cosas de la chica en la bolsa que ahí estaba, después la tomo en brazos y se dispuso hacia su departamento.

Continuara...

* * *

Después de dos años de abandono total de la web, ya estamos de vuelta para terminar lo que una vez comencé. Espero y les agrade el rumbo que toma esta historia, estoy abierta a sugerencias solo dejen sus coments.

_**Izayoi-san**_

_**"El destino es escrito por tu corazón"**_


	10. Un casi extrano

Cáp. 10 "Un casi extraño_"_

Un móvil no dejaba de sonar, mientras la chica en la cama se movía inquieta. No podía dejar de observarla, se le hacía increíble tener a la protagonista de sus alucinaciones ahí frente a él durmiendo en su cama. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo descubrir qué relación tenia con él, y por que investigaba sobre su familia. El móvil volvió a sonar sacándolo de quicio, no podía dormir y ese sonido lo tenía loco. Tomo el aparato y lo apago. Después de un suspiro continuo con su contemplación.

En el horizonte se podía observar como la tenue luz anunciaba el amanecer. Sesshomaru descansaba recostado en el diván junto al balcón. De pronto su móvil comenzó a moverse sobre la mesita de noche, se puso en pie y lo tomo, se dirigió al balcón y abrió la puerta saliendo.

- que novedades tienes para mi, Jaken?- dijo al contestar la llamada

- no mucho amo, aun no localizo la dirección de la chica-

- lo supuse- echo un vistazo a su cama

- lo lamento amo, pero no encuentro ningún registro sobre ella- suspiro- no hay rastro alguno de su existencia-

- tengo la solución perfecta para eso- hubo un momento de silencio- ahora necesito que vengas y esperes mi llamada-

- como usted diga amo- la llamada se corto.

El amanecer era más notorio, el sol ya era visible saliendo de entre el mar arrancando destellos dorados de su cabello albino. Regreso a la habitación tomo otro móvil de una bolsa y lo encendió dejándolo dentro de nuevo. Se paseo por el lugar hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave de paso liberando el agua que pronto lleno el lugar de vapor. Era muy relajante sentir el liquido recorrer sus cuerpo, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar sobre todo en la chica que ocupaba su cama en estos momentos.

La luz de la mañana se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación, todo estaba tranquilo, incluso la chica que descansaba sobre la enorme cama al centro del lugar. Se podía escuchar el agua de la ducha caer dentro del cuarto de baño. Un móvil comenzó a repicar temblando sobre la mesita de noche provocando que la durmiente chica despertara perezosamente. Después de un momento el aparato dejo de moverse y su pantalla anunciaba una llamada perdida.

-_dónde estoy?_- se preguntaba Rin al observar el cuarto donde estaba. Analizó cada detalle que la rodeaba, todo era blanco, incluso las sabanas que la cubrían –_como llegue aquí?_- Retiro las sabanas para ponerse en pie descubriendo que su ropa había desaparecido y ahora vestía un pijama blanco que le quedaba extremadamente grande. Tomo el móvil de la mesita y verifico la hora, las siete y cuarto de la mañana. El agua de la ducha corto su caída y el sonido del cancel al deslizarse la alarmo.

A toda prisa busco su bolso, encontrándolo en un sofá cerca de la ventana. Introdujo su mano dentro sujetando un pequeño objeto para después posicionarse justo delante de la puerta del baño. Entonces esta se abrió, dejando libre el vapor que contenía. Un chico salía con una toalla a la cintura, su pecho blanco y desnudo cubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua, su larga cabellera negra se adhería a su espalda.

-por dios!!- exclamo Rin, que apenada se giro dándole la espalda. Sus mejillas se incendiaron involuntariamente.

-has despertado- ella lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban la sorpresa de encontrarse con el mismo chico que el día anterior la había intimidado tanto con su mirada. El joven avanzaba al closet para disponer de algo de ropa.

- eres Ikeda, no es así?- dijo mas como afirmación que pregunta

- vaya, me alaga que recuerdes quien soy- uso su tono sarcástico mientras tomaba unos jeans y se deslizaba dentro

- como olvidar esos amenazantes ojos azules- Rin tomo asiento en la cama arrepintiéndose de su confesión - disculpa mi franqueza es solo que...-

- no tengo por qué hacerlo, la mayoria dice lo mismo-

Un móvil comienzo a repicar vibrando sobre la mesita junto a la cama. Otro sonido se produjo del bolso de la chica llamando su atención…

- no piensas contestar- pregunto Sesshomaru poniendo la bolsa sobre la cama

- por el momento no y tú?- tomo el aparato, en la pantalla la foto de Kagome se anunciaba. Finalmente el sonido seso y el aviso de llamada perdida aparecieron.

- no tengo por qué- sabía que era Kagura la que llamaba, seguramente para molestarlo con alguno de sus asuntos vánales. –deberías contestar, podrían estar preocupados por ti- el móvil de Rin volvió a sonar, esta vez era Kohaku, presiono una de las teclas y corto el sonido.

- quizás más tarde- se puso de pie buscando con la vista su ropa. Estaba totalmente desconcertada por la extraña actitud del joven.

- no la encontraras- dijo Sesshomaru adivinando lo que la chica quería. –se la ha llevado Mina para lavarla-

- que?!- exclamo totalmente molesta

- no tienes porque enojarte, estaba bastante sucia después de haberte sacado del mar, toma- de un cajón saco una prenda rosada. Kagura siempre dejaba algunas cosas ahí aunque él le dijera que no lo hiciera, -puedes usarlo, en el baño hay toallas extra si lo deseas puedes asearte-

Dicho esto salió de la habitación dándole privacidad a Rin para que se cambiara. Tomo su móvil y le marco a Kagura. Ella se enfado mucho cuando Sesshomaru le dijo que saldría a arreglar un asunto y que no podría acompañarlo. Desde el intercomunicador en la cocina pidió algo para almorzar.

En el baño el agua caía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Rin. La temperatura era deliciosa, perfecta para relajar los músculos. Su cabeza estaba ocupada intentando saber que había ocurrido para terminar ahí. Después de tomarse su tiempo decidió salir. Se envolvió en la toalla y se seco el cabello.

El vestido era demasiado escotado pero era eso o andar por todo el lugar en paños menores. Cepillo un poco su cabello antes de aventurarse fuera de la habitación. Había sido muy generoso de su parte haberla salvado de ahogarse, algo que sinceramente muchos lo hubiesen pensado dos veces. Antes de poder tomar la manija esta giro haciéndola retroceder lo suficiente para que la puerta se abriera.

Debajo del marco de la puerta dos ojos azules la miraban totalmente sorprendidos. Muchas veces había visto a Kagura vestir esa prenda y nunca había causado tal reacción como lo hacía Rin. El vestido acentuaba cada una de sus delicadas curvas. El corte en v del escote daba mucho que imaginar.

- lamento mucho no lucir también en el- dijo apenada Rin al verse sometida al escrutinio del joven. –La dueña ha de ser una mujer hermosa-

- _hermosa definitivamente_- el chico negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo. –Te queda muy bien- la recorrió una vez mas de pies a cabeza, descubriendo un pequeño detalle –habrá que encontrarte algo más que esas sandalias-

Rin miro sus pies recordando que las sandalias azules que conjugaban con su atuendo de ayer no le favorecían mucho en ese momento.

- no tiene importancia- dijo tomando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos

- está bien, solo he venido a decirte que el desayuno está por llegar- Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y avanzo por el pasillo…

En la entrada de un enorme edificio de departamentos un chico verifica la lista de habitantes. Un apellido llama su atención entre todos los demás: Higurashi. Tomo su móvil y comenzó a teclear una nota, en ella incluía la dirección del edificio y el departamento que ocupaba la persona con ese apellido.

- _al fin, un indicio de la ubicación de esa chica, mas tarde pasare a visitarla_- rió para sus adentros mientras avanzaba al estacionamiento. Una vez dentro de su coche prosiguió con el reporte correspondiente. Desde el comunicador de su auto contacto al más interesado en su hallazgo.

- Padre- saludo al hombre en la pantalla- tenias razón hay un Higurashi en los registro del edificio, ayer perdí bastante tiempo en los hoteles-

- entonces está todo listo para el siguiente movimiento- pregunto mientras ordenaba unos papeles cerca del video comunicador

- regresare esta tarde para cerciorarme que es la chica correcta- dijo mientras salía del estacionamiento hacia la atestada vialidad.

- en cuanto lo averigües asegúrate que esa chica desaparezca-

- lo haré padre, lo haré- una torcida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Dentro del departamento Kagome se movía muy ansiosa de un lado a otro. El teléfono iba de su mano al oído y viceversa. Estaba muy preocupada por su prima que no había regresado a dormir y seguía sin contestar ninguna de sus llamadas. De pronto un llamado a su puerta le daba la esperanza de encontrar a su desaparecida prima.

-quién es?- pregunto al no ver a nadie por el video portero. No hubo respuesta. Movió un poco el enfoque de la cámara descubriendo un paquete a los pies de la puerta. El sonido de su móvil la asusto, haciéndola regresar a la sala a toda velocidad.

-bueno? – había contestado sin ver quien llamaba

-soy Kohaku, hablo para saber si ya esta Rin en casa?- la voz del otro lado se escuchaba muy afligida.

-aun no, no se ha comunicado contigo?-

-no para nada, le he estado marcando pero no contesta- un leve suspiro salió de sus labios- crees que le haya pasado algo?-

-espero que no, dicen que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar-

-esta bien, seguire intentando en su móvil-

-suerte, te llamare en cuanto sepa algo-

-gracias- la comunicación se corto y marco un nuevo numero

El tono de enlace se podía escuchar en la bocina, una, dos, tres veces; a la octava se pudo escuchar a la grabación del buzón de voz indicándole dejara un mensaje.

-Rin, soy Kagome, por favor comunícate conmigo estoy muy preocupada. Kohaku también lo está, se arrepiente de cualquier cosa que te haya hecho enfadar, pero por el amor de Dios, vuelve a la casa-

No dijo mas, guardo el aparato en su bolso y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. La abrió tomo el paquete y entro de nuevo llevándolo a la cocina. Lo deposito en la mesa mientras sujetaba la tarjeta que venía con la caja.

"Espero sea de tu agrado. Miroku"

-_vaya, me ha mandado un obsequio_.- rompió la envoltura de la caja dentro había un libro que no tenía nada escrito en la portada, estaba adornado por unos preciosos grabados en las esquinas. Al abrirlo sus hojas estaban en blanco, a excepción de la primera página…

"Este libro tiene mucho tiempo conmigo, pero no he encontrado algo lo suficientemente bueno para escribir en el. Ojala y tu encuentres algo que ocupe sus páginas".

Kagome se quedo observando aquel libro, cuantas veces había querido conseguir un ejemplar como ese para sus bosquejos y nunca lo había encontrado. Incluso en las tiendas de antigüedades le dijeron que lo que buscaba era totalmente imposible de encontrar. Y ahora este chico se lo manda como si lo hubiese buscado para ella…

Después de un delicioso desayuno en silencio, Rin estaba dispuesta a averiguar por qué Sesshomaru la miraba con aquella curiosidad, como si se tratara de una aparición o algo por el estilo. Estaba sentada frente a él, sin nada que hacer con muchas preguntas que no encontraba manera de expresar y entonces el decidió comenzar su propio interrogatorio.

-vives cerca de esta playa?- su voz era serena con un toque cauteloso

-no, vivo en los departamentos cerca del centro- respondió mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello

-y que hacías tan tarde en este lugar?- parecía sorprendido- principalmente se vives muy lejos-

-estaba molesta con alguien y no quería regresar-

El silencio volvió hacerse presente cuando Sesshomaru se puso de pie y sirvió más café en ambas tazas. En su interior estaba furioso, pero no tenia motivo de estarlo y este hecho lo desconcertaba. Pero no lo suficiente para perder el control de sus acciones.

-vives con alguien más?- las voz de Rin era tímida como si estuviera esperando algún reproche

-no- fue una respuesta simple y sincera la que recibió a cambio y una extraña felicidad inundo su alma, -porque lo preguntas?-

-simple curiosidad, supongo- bajo la vista hacia sus ropas

-si es por el vestido, mi…- pensó el termino que debería utilizar- "novia" a veces viene de visita y olvida algunas cosas-

-ya veo- el móvil volvió a sonar en su bolso. Ambos lo miraron.

-deberías contestar, no puedes escapar por siempre- Sesshomaru tenía razón, ella no podría huir de todos sus problemas

-está bien- tomo el aparato y contestó- Kagome… estoy bien, me quede dormida, estoy…- pensó en una excusa, pues como le explicaría a su prima que durmió en casa de un extraño- voy en camino cuando llegue te explico… si si no tardare mucho… nos vemos-

Después de guardar el aparato apilo los trastes de la mesa y los llevo al fregador.

-no tienes que hacer eso, mas tarde Mina vendrá a hacer el aseo del lugar- dijo Sesshomaru al notar las intenciones de Rin

-muy bien, debo irme- finalmente lo enfrento- espero no haber sido una molestia-

-no una muy grande- de nuevo utilizo su sarcasmo- si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa, esta muy lejos de aquí-

-no es necesario, puedo llamar a un taxi para que me lleve- se disponía a sacar de nuevo el móvil

-espera, le pediré a Jaken que te lleve, es más confiable y rápido que un taxi- presiono un botón en el intercomunicador y de inmediato recibió respuesta- Jaken lleva a la señorita a su casa-

-enseguida- fue lo único que se escucho

-te estará esperando en el estacionamiento-

-muchas gracias por todo- tomo su bolso y se dispuso a la salida del departamento seguida por Sesshomaru- estoy en deuda contigo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar dejando a su anfitrión petrificado en la entrada del lugar.

Continuara...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Izayoi-san**_

_**"El destino es escrito por tu corazón"**_


	11. Visitas

Cap. 11 "Visitas"

-estás segura de que quieres quedarte?- pregunto Kagome mientras se aseguraba de llevar todo en su bolso.

-si no hay ningún problema- respondía Rin intentando no delatarse ante su prima. Ya conocía a los shinintai en persona, principalmente a Bankotsu que era un coqueto de lo peor, pero también hacia bastante tiempo que no platicaba con ellos. – además recuerda que vendrá Kohaku y necesito hablar con él-

-está bien, pero no seas muy dura con el pobre chico- dio un largo suspiro, - no ha tenido mucha experiencia con las mujeres-. De nuevo tenía razón, su actual novio tenía tanta experiencia en chicas como ella la tenía en relaciones duraderas.

-te prometo que no lo heriré- levanto su mano derecha en alto, pero a su espalda entrelazaba sus dedos- _no mucho jeje_-. Desde la sala una chica muy conocida estaba impaciente, tanto que pronto estaba hablando casi en gritos.

-date prisa Kagome, los chicos nos están esperando- Sango caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, pudo haber hecho una zanja de tanto caminar

-yo voy ya voy- la aludida tomo su bolso- cuídate mucho Rin, si me necesitas solo llámame y vendré lo más pronto que pueda- se acerco a Rin y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-de acuerdo, ahora vete sino Sango te arrastrara hasta la salida- ambas rieron, momentos después Rin las despedía desde la puerta del departamento. El sol caía en el horizonte, ese día había sido uno de los más ajetreados de toda su vida. Esa mañana había despertado en casa de un chico que apenas conocía, y por primera vez en su vida había sentido la culpa de mentirle a un ser querido.

Pero… realmente valía la pena? Esa pregunta había ocupado su mente todo el trayecto a casa mientras el chofer de aquel joven la miraba atreves del retrovisor una y otra vez. Después de haberle indicado la dirección a donde debía llevarla, el había hecho referencia a su amo como Sesshomaru. Eso la hizo tomar aquella decisión: ocultarle todo lo ocurrido a su prima hasta que supiera más sobre su apuesto salvador.

En su departamento Sesshomaru estaba complacido por el gran avance que había logrado. Por fin tenia la dirección de aquella chica que tanto aparecía en sus desvaríos, pero sobre todo estaba sorprendido por las libertades que Rin se había tomado esa mañana.

- _beso mi mejilla_- pensaba mientras deslizaba sus dedos en aquel lugar. Aun recordaba la sensación de aquellos delicados labios rozando su piel en una rápida despedida. Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había notado que su sirviente lo miraba con mucha confusión.

- le sucede algo joven amo?- le pregunto el hombre sapo desde una distancia prudente.

- nada Jaken- dijo en tono frio, intentaba recuperar su máscara de indiferencia pero le era un poco difícil al recordar aquella visión de Rin en ese vestido Rosa.

- desea que le lleve a la señorita las cosas que olvido?- volvió a cuestionar Jaken

Entonces sus oscuros ojos volaron por la habitación localizando la bolsa donde Mina había traído la ropa limpia, a su lado estaba aquella donde había guardado la caja que con tanto afán Rin abrazaba mientras se hundía en las aguas del mar.

- quizás más tarde- fue todo lo que respondió antes de salir hacia el balcón.

El sol ya se inclinaba sobre el mar, nunca había disfrutado tanto la compañía de otra persona como esa mañana. Era tan diferente a lo que sentía cuando Kagura estaba ahí junto a él, hablando sin parar, rellenando cada silencio con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

En el palacio imperial, el primer ministro se hallaba a la mesa con sus hijos. Los tres comían entre el silencio de la habitación, que solo era acompañado por los cubiertos al tocar la bajilla. Kagura revolvía una y otra vez la ensalada en su plato, estaba muy frustrada por la llamada de Sesshomaru que ahora la tenia condenada a esa comida familiar. Sin embargo Hakudoshi y su padre estaban tan acostumbrados a esa rutina. Pues mientras el emperador estaba en la ciudad no invitaban al ministro a ningún lugar. Finalmente, harta de todo ese silencio sepulcral, Kagura se puso de pie dispuesta a salir.

- a donde vas?- pregunto el primer ministro con voz muy autoritaria, la chica se detuvo cerca de la puerta.

- he de dar un paseo, estoy harta de estar aquí encerrada todo el día- su voz hizo eco en el gran comedor

- recuerda hermanita que no puedes acercarte a los departamentos del centro- advirtió Hakudoshi poniendo un poco de comida en su boca.

- quien ha hablado de ir a ese lugar, ganas no me faltan de ir y desaparecer a esa chica yo misma- sus manos se cerraron en puños a sus costados, estaba furiosa- pero que mas da mientras Sesshomaru no recuerde quien es esa no hay de que preocuparme- continuo con su andar hasta desaparecer tras la puerta del comedor.

- huy que genio se carga mi hermana- siseo Hakudoshi tomando otro bocado del plato.

- ya sabes que hacer, visita a esa chica lo más pronto posible y si es la misma deshazte de ella-

-como digas padre, dalo por hecho- una sonrisa suficiente apareció en los labios del chico.

Ya estaban las estrellas en el firmamento, la noche había cubierto la ciudad completa. Después de haber preparado la cena, Rin se había dedicado a despejar un poco la sala. El intercomunicador sono y ella respondió después de casi tropezar en el camino.

- si?- pregunto mientras encendía la pantalla. El guardia del edificio sostenía un paquete en sus manos.

- ha llegado esto para la señorita Rin Higurashi- movió el paquete- se encuentra en casa?- pregunto finalmente

- soy yo, en un momento bajo por el- anuncio la chica antes de cortar la comunicación. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, y su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.

En la entrada del edificio el guardia le comunicaba al autor de ese regalo que la chica del edificio confirmaba que era Rin Higurashi y que en un momento bajaría a recoger el paquete. El joven le dio una muy buena propina y se retiro.

Estaba muy nerviosa por el encuentro con su "novio" pues nunca antes había estado a solas con un chico en su departamento. Ni siquiera cuando era Mei la había hecho. Era un mundo totalmente extraño el cual no conocía y no sabía que esperar. Y entonces el comunicador volvió a sonar.

- le dije que en un momento iría por el- contesto el comunicador sin siquiera ver quién era.

- si gustas puedo volver más tarde- respondió Kohaku un poco tímido por las palabras de la chica

- Kohaku!!!- exclamo y su corazón se desboco- pasa ya está abierto-

Kohaku se encontraba tan nervioso como ella, tanto que al entrar casi rompe el jarrón que adorna el pasillo de la entrada. Al ver a Rin ahí parada con aquel entallado vestido rojo casi se colapsa de la impresión. Las mejillas de Rin se encendieron al notar la expresión de su novio, a pesar de no tener nada similar en su guardarropa ya estaba considerando incluirlo, claro si Kagome se lo permitían.

- te vez muy bien- menciono Kohaku una vez que recupero el aliento

- gracias- fue todo lo que fue capaz de contestar. Lo guio hasta la sala y ambos tomaron asiento. El silencio se prolongo unos minutos, donde ninguno de los dos mencionaba alguna palabra. Sus mirabas se rehuían mutuamente posándose en los objetos a su alrededor. Finalmente Rin tomo la iniciativa…

- sabes quería preguntarte algo?- Kohaku la miro a la expectativa- por qué no eres tú mismo cuando estás conmigo?- el chico bajo la vista hacia la alfombra.

- asi soy yo- respondió muy lentamente- no sé por qué dices eso, pero este soy yo-

- te conozco mejor de lo que tu crees, incluso desde hace ya bastante tiempo- sus miradas se encontraron, Kohaku estaba intrigado por las palabras de Rin. Ella se puso de pie colocándose al centro de la habitación. –creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas quien soy-

- no te estoy siguiendo Rin, a que te refieres con eso?- se disponía a abrazarla, pero ella le indico con la mano que se detuviera.

- perdóname- una luz resplandeció segando al joven por uno momentos.

La luz se desvaneció tan pronto como inundo el lugar. Rin seguía inmóvil en medio de la sala su cabello plata caía graciosamente en su espalda, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aun no estaba preparada para ver a Kohaku. El sin embargo, se restregaba los ojos con sus manos; tanta luz le había hecho daño.

- que fue eso?- dijo aun intentando recuperar la vista

- abre los ojos y descúbrelo- aquella voz se escuchaba totalmente diferente, una nota más baja que la original. El chico obedeció quedándose pasmado al ver la chica frente a él.

- Mei?- pregunto en un tono incrédulo

- no Kohaku, soy Rin- finalmente lo enfrento mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos caramelos sólidos que estaban totalmente confundidos. –Meilin solo existe sobre el escenario-

- entonces… por eso…- Kohaku no podía ordenar todas las preguntas que se formulaban dentro de su mente, todo era caos en su cabeza. Se desplomo sobre el sillón sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos

- es una larga historia- suspiro Rin caminando lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado en el sillón. – ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora solo quiero que sepas que realmente lamento haberte mentido, quiero saber si podrás perdonarme?-

Kohaku la miro nuevamente, ahí estaba la mejor amiga que había tenido, por otro lado en su interior o en algún lugar dentro de ella estaba la chica que tanto le gustaba. En lo profundo de aquellos lagos dorados se encontraban esas esmeraldas que tanto adoraba. Entonces la estrecho entre sus brazos intentando controlar todas aquellas emociones.

- claro que te perdono, es mas cuéntamelo todo- la separo para encontrarse con aquellos soles derramando lagrimas. – No llores por favor- recogió una lagrima con sus dedos.

- está bien- Rin enjuagó las lagrimas con sus manos, respiro profundo- que quieres saber?-

- todo, hasta el más pequeño detalle- Y así lo hiso, comenzó desde lo primero que recordaba.

Una motocicleta vuela a toda velocidad por las calles semivacías. Se mueve con gran agilidad entre los edificios, finalmente se detiene en un complejo departamental, se saca el casco sacudiendo su oscura melena. Después de guardar el protector y tomar unas bolsas entre sus manos se dispuso hacia la recepción del lugar. Un hombre canoso estaba detrás del mostrador vigilando los monitores….

- buenas noches- saludo cordialmente, como odiaba usar ese tono, pero en este momento necesitaba verla a como diera lugar.

- buenas noches- respondió el hombre- en que puedo ayudarle- listo lo había logrado, parecer una persona normal no era tan malo después de todo.

- necesito entregarle esto a una amiga, me dijo que vivía aquí pero no me dio el numero del departamento-

- si me da el nombre de su amiga le puedo decir en qué departamento esta-

- es Rin…mmm… me parece que se apellida Higurashi-

- a la señorita Higurashi, está en el penhouse- dirigió su mirada hacia la caja blanca sobre el mostrador- ese paquete también es para ella pero no ha bajado a recogerlo, el chico que lo trajo no quiso llevarlo el mismo-

- lo llevare junto con esto- tomo el paquete y se dirigió a los transportadores…

Continuara…..

Hola a todos, después de haber realizado algunos cambios por aquí ahora he pasado de ser Izayoi-san a ser Athena Taisho –uhu ^o^- tratare de actualizar mas pronto para terminar esta historia y las demás.

Gracias a todos los que pasan y leen esta historia, pues es por ustedes por lo que sigo escribiendo…

El destino es escrito por tu corazon....


	12. El primer paso

Cap. 12 "_El primer paso_"

Nunca hubiese imaginado que esa chica tendría una vida de lujos, era tan sencilla que no cavia en su cabeza aquel descubrimiento. Sesshomaru estaba ahí frente a la puerta, debatiéndose si lo que estaba haciendo estaría bien. Pero necesitaba descubrir ese lazo que lo unía a Rin en sus delirios.

Dentro del departamento Rin seguía contándole sobre aquel pasado que nadie conocía hasta el día de hoy. El chico a su lado esta mas que hipnotizado con aquella historia, a veces parecía que no respiraba. Finalmente llego a aquel día, en su último concierto publico en el coliseo de Tokio Sigma…

- Aquel día que vi a Kagome, me recordó mucho a Kikyo y algo en mi interior me gritaba que la buscara, que era parte de esa vida que perdí hace mucho tiempo- Rin miraba la fotografía de ella y su prima que estaba sobre uno de los muebles.

- Pero por que nunca nos dijiste que eras Meilin?- Kohaku sostenía una de aquellas blancas manos entre las suyas

- Por su seguridad- aquellos ambarinos ojos lo miraban cautos, esperando una reacción.

- Esta ciudad es una de las más seguras en el universo, aquí rara vez pasa algo, no hay nada que temer- el chico decía la verdad que él vivía, pero para Rin la seguridad era algo que siempre había faltado en su vida hasta estos meses.

- Yo no estoy segura en ningún lado siendo Mei- soltó sus manos y se puso de pie- siempre hay alguien que busca dañar mi imagen o algo mas- se había acercado a una de las ventanas del departamento. – Pero como Rin, soy una persona más en este mundo, alguien totalmente anónima que puede llevar una vida normal-

- Cuando piensas decírselo a Kagome?- ahí estaba la pregunta del millón, Kohaku había descubierto el punto del no retorno.

- No lo sé- suspiro- el día que le cuente regresare a ser Mei y Rin desaparecerá…-

- No digas eso- Kohaku la tomo entre su brazos – no te puedes ir y dejarla de nuevo sola, ella te necesita te has convertido en la hermana que siempre quiso…-

- Kagome no está sola, los tiene a ti y a Sango-

- Pero no es lo mismo- la separo para confrontar sus ojos, aquellos luceros estaban llorando de nuevo. Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta. – esperabas a alguien más?-

- No, pero olvide un paquete en recepción-

Un resplandor cubrió de nuevo el lugar y la chica de oscuros cabellos se acercaba a la puerta, presiono un botón y esta se abrió mostrando el pasillo vacio. Sesshomaru había tocado el timbre inconscientemente y al darse cuenta que la chica estaba acompañada había optado por una retirada estratégica, solo había dejado frente a su puerta el paquete que estaba en recepción. No quería verse comprometido en esta situación.

- Te lo dije, solo vinieron a dejar este paquete- Rin tomo la caja y regreso al interior del departamento. –Vamos a cenar- fue lo último que declaro.

.o:O:o.

Por que se acobardaba? Esta pregunta carcomía la conciencia de Sesshomaru, nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de huir de alguna situación, hasta hoy. Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco, pero tendría tiempo de sobra una vez que la atrapara sola, como lo habían estado aquella mañana. Camino lentamente por la recepción llevando las bolsas aun en sus manos. El encargado lo vio salir y desaparecer en la oscuridad del estacionamiento. Recorría nuevamente las calles en su motocicleta, esta vez más rápido. Cualquiera que lo veía pensaría que estaba huyendo de algo, pero de que se pueden huir en esta ciudad tan tranquila.

.o:O:o.

En el gran coliseo todos están saliendo, después de haber presenciado uno de los conciertos más esperados de esos días. Dos parejas esperan en su palco privado a que la multitud se disipe del lugar…

- Fue grandioso, no crees Kagome?- preguntaba Sango con gran emoción. Toda la noche se la había pasado coreando las canciones al lado de Miroku. Kagome se sentía desplazada pues él la había invitado y la había dejado con su no tan animado primo.

- Claro- suspiro con desgano.- Ya podemos salir?- miraba hacia la salida, con la esperanza de que entrara uno de esos guardias que los habían estado cuidando para indicarles que era hora.

- Aun no, tendremos que esperar un poco mas- respondió Inuyasha tirándose sobre el asiento. Miro a la chica de reojo. Se veía muy pero muy decepcionada, dijera lo que dijera. La observo tomar el boleto entre sus manos y poco a poco hacerlo pedacitos.

- _Fui una tonta por entusiasmarme con esta cita_- dio un largo suspiro mientras observaba como su amiga y su prospecto reían de algún chiste que el chico había contado. De pronto un toque en su hombro la sobresalto.

- Te quieres ir de aquí?- susurro Inuyasha al acercar su rostro. Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza. –Ven, sígueme.- la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

- A donde van?- pregunto Miroku al ver que se dirigían afuera.

- Iremos por unas bebidas- respondió Inuyasha mientras presionaba el botón de la puerta.

- esta bien, no tarden.- dicho esto Miroku regreso a su conversación con Sango.

La puerta se deslizo y ambos salieron, de inmediato unos guardias se acercaron. Mencionaron que aun no era tiempo de salir pues las entradas seguían abarrotadas. Inuyasha volvió a mencionar que irían por unas bebidas pues tenían bastante tiempo ahí. Pronto se dirigieron por uno de los pasillos hacia la máquina expendedora junto a ella había unas escaleras que permitían el acceso desde los palcos inferiores.

- Por aquí- jalo un poco la mano de la chica pues no la había soltado todo el camino y no pensaba soltarla pues podría perderse. Bajaban las escaleras fijándose que en cada nivel nadie los viera. Era muy raro que utilizaran ese tipo de caminos pues era más fácil salir por los transportadores.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Kagome al detenerse en uno de los niveles.

- Claro- accedió un poco distraído al mirar por el pasillo.

- Por que los cuidan tanto esos guardaespaldas? En la escuela no los había visto-

- Corre- atravesaron al pasillo llegando a las siguientes escaleras- esa guardia se encarga de que no nos metamos en problemas-

- pero, Por qué?-

- porque somos… sobrinos del emperador- sabía que estaba dando más información de la que debía pero se merecía una explicación por el hecho de que se estaban convirtiendo en fugitivos.

Después de haber bajado varias secciones llegaron al estacionamiento. Subieron a su convertible rojo y emprendieron la huida del lugar. Su móvil sonaba una y otra vez. El de Kagome también pero tampoco lo contestaba. Estaba ya cerca del complejo departamental en el que vivía pero no estaba seguro si ella quisiera ir directo a su casa.

.o:O:o.

Como había terminado precisamente en ese lugar? No lo sabía. Pero de algo estaba seguro estaba perdiendo la cordura. Entre sus manos sostenía aquella pequeña caja que Rin tenía cuando la saco del agua. En su mente se había descubierto otra de aquellas visiones pero esta parecía reconocerla como un recuerdo de algo vivido…

Todos caminaban tranquilamente por la plaza principal en la ciudad, su padre el emperador Taisho Había dispuesto que toda su familia saldría de paseo a la ciudad. A Izayoi le encantaba visitar las tiendas artesanales. Sesshomaru vigilaba a su joven acompañante, aquella niña de oscuros cabellos. Una caja de madera tallada llamo su atención, la sostuvo delineándola con sus dedos. Le recordaba aquella antigua leyenda sobre el "ángel" que traería la paz en medio del desastre.

- Es muy bonita, amo- dijo la niña mientras la tomaba.

- La quieres?- la niña solo asintió con la cabeza. –Pero necesitaras algo que guardar dentro-.

- Guardare mis secretos ahí- dicho esto la niña se rio.

Llevo la caja al mostrador y una vez pagado el artículo le entregaron una pequeña llave, que al igual que la caja tenía un ángel con las alas extendidas rodeado por un corazón, sus manos estaban juntas como si hiciera una plegaria…

Ahí estaba de nuevo en sus manos por asares del destino. Pero si recordaba haber comprado la caja a una niña, eso quería decir que todas esas alucinaciones que tenia si podían ser recuerdos. Pero por que no podía recordar completa esa etapa de su vida? Porque si recordaba a Kagura? Y lo más importante de todo porque Rin no estuvo en el palacio todo este tiempo?

Tenía muchas cosas que averiguar, tendría que hablar con su padre sobre todo esto que había descubierto. Ellos tendrían que recordar algo sobre esta chica; incluso, aunque le molestara, tendría que hablar con el torpe de su hermano. Intento abrir la caja pero estaba cerrada con llave. Que secretos contendría? Solo su dueña lo sabía. Pero ella estará consciente de que esa caja ya le pertenecía anteriormente?

.o:O:o.

-Quieres comer algo?- pregunto Inuyasha mientras detenía el auto en uno de los estacionamientos del complejo.

- Me encantaría- respondió emocionada Kagome, hace mucho que no salía a cenar con algún chico.

- Entonces en marcha- arranco el auto, retomando el camino por donde había llegado- que te apetece?-

- Lo que te guste a ti está bien- sonrió ampliamente.

Pronto llegaron a un restaurante de lo más sencillo, bajaron del vehículo una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento. Inuyasha había sostenido la puerta de la entrada como todo un caballero para que su acompañante entrara. Al entrar los recibieron muy amenamente y una mesera los guio hasta una de las mesas en lo más profundo del lugar.

- Te van a gustar los tallarines que sirven aquí- Inuyasha le aseguro a Kagome, después de hacer la petición a la mesera se quedaron solos.

Kagome observaba la decoración del lugar, pronto lo reconoció como uno de los lugares favoritos de su madre, pero ya hacía bastante tiempo que no frecuentaba aquel sitio. Al sentirse observada encontró los ojos de su acompañante posados en ella…

.o:O:o.

Miroku estaba molesto por que Inuyasha se había escapado con Kagome y ninguno contestaba el móvil. Sus guardianes se habían movilizado para buscarlos en cuanto se dieron cuenta que no estaban. Aunque, por otro lado estaba agradecido pues los guardianes estaban ahí por su primo y mientras no estuviera juntos no hacía falta que le cuidaran. Había llevado a Sango hasta su departamento, ambos habían pasado toda la noche platicando y se habían descubierto como complementos. Era como si se conocieran de hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

.o:O:o.

- Estas seguro que no quieres un pedazo de tarta?-

- Así está bien, creo que he comido demasiado, pero guárdame un pedazo-

- Como quieras- Rin guardaba la tarta entera que había recibido esa noche en el refrigerador. – Estoy contenta porque ya no tengamos secretos- sonrió ampliamente al regresar con su novio.

- Yo también, pero ahora recuerda que tienes una presentación en Europa, que le dirás a Kagome?- Kohaku ya estaba pensando a futuro y realmente tenía razón que le diría?

- Mas bien, que le diremos?- respondió muy entusiasmada- quisiera que me acompañaras-

- Creo que eso no podrá ser posible- Kohaku hablaba muy serio, como si le disgustara la idea.

- Porque no?- la desilusión era notoria en el rostro de Rin

- Para esas fechas tengo los finales y no puedo ausentarme, lo siento-

- No te preocupes, será como siempre Ayame estará ahí- sonrió intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien, aunque tendría que buscar una mejor excusa que irse a de viaje con Kohaku. Pero estaba segura que se le ocurriría algo.

Después de despedir a Kohaku y reacomodar la sala se fue a tomar un baño antes de irse a dormir. Había esperado que Kagome regresara antes de que el chico se fuera pero nunca llego. Le preocupaba que algo les hubiese pasado. Su recamara tenía una gran vista de la ciudad desde la ventana acerco el diván y se recostó observando el estrellado cielo de esa noche.

**Athena Taisho**

"**El destino es escrito por tu corazón"**


	13. Atentado

Cap. 13 "_Atentado_"

Ya era de mañana, todo estaba muy tranquilo en el departamento, cualquier otro día hubiese escuchado a Kagome andar de un lado para otro alistándose para irse a la Universidad. Aun estaba muy fresco todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Se levanto de la cama para ducharse, tomo su bata y entro dentro del baño. De nuevo había soñado con aquel joven de platinados cabellos, en su mente se había posicionado la imagen de la familia imperial, en especial la del heredero al trono.

-_ Podrá ser el mismo de mis sueños?_- se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras alisaba su cabello frente al espejo. Se miro cuidando que su apariencia fuera la más normal posible y se aventuro al resto del departamento. Anduvo hasta la recamara de Kagome preocupada de no encontrarla, toco dos veces la puerta y no hubo respuesta. Entonces tomo su móvil y marco, segundos después se pudo escuchar el móvil de su prima sonar dentro de la recamara. Sin esperar a que contestara colgó dejándola descansar un poco más. Ya habría tiempo para platicar sobre el concierto. Antes de llegar a la sala su móvil sonó.

- Hola Ayame, que pasa?- contesto

- Estoy aquí en Tokio Sigma, necesito verte para ver los detalles de tu presentación en Europa-

- Ok, donde nos vemos?- pregunto mientras servía un poco de leche en un vaso.

- Te parece bien en el centro comercial de la ultima vez, frente la tienda de mascotas-

- Me parece estupendo, estaré ahí en una hora-

- Te estaré esperando, nos vemos-

- Bye- finalizo la llamada

_Perfecto!!_. Después de beberse la leche de un solo trago, regreso a su habitación tomo su bolso donde deposito su cartera y el móvil. Escribió una nota para Kagome comunicándole que saldría, la dejo sobre la mesa. Salió del departamento, en la entrada del edificio ya la esperaba un taxi que la llevaría al centro comercial.

.o:O:o.

Toda la noche no había podido sacarse de la cabeza aquella chica de ojos esmeralda. Incluso cuando encontró a Kagura en su departamento no le puso nada de atención por estar uniendo cada una de las "alucinaciones" que recordaba. Su prometida se había molestado por que en todo el día no le llamo ni siquiera en ese momento estaba pendiente de ella. Así casi furica se había marchado no sin antes amenazar con presionar al emperador con su boda.

Esa mañana había tomado la decisión de ir al palacio para recabar más información, pero antes necesitaba comunicar a su hermano de su regreso y con ello aprovechar para interrogarlo. Su fiel sirviente Jaken estaba vigilando los pasos de Rin Higurashi para cerciorarse que en el momento en que necesitara encontrarla no le fuera difícil.

Desde temprano se había arreglado, pero aun mantenía su imagen real. Miraba una y otra vez la caja del ángel sobre su escritorio. La detallaba con sus dedos recordando aquel beso que le había regalado Rin el día anterior. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar la guerra a sus tierras. Tomo su móvil y marco el número de Inuyasha. El móvil sonó varias veces hasta que lo mando al buzón de mensajes. Intento de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado. Maldijo a su hermano por no contestar, tomo su casco y salió del departamento.

.o:O:o.

Había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida, y se resistía a levantarse a contestar su móvil. Volvió a sonar el endemoniado aparato y como una estrella fugaz se le vino a la mente Kagome. Inmediatamente se puso en pie y tomo el móvil decepcionándose del remitente. Pero a la vez le sorprendía que su hermano le llamara y sobre todo tan temprano. Pero como fuera no le respondería, no estaba de humor para tolerar los reclamos.

Miroku ya le había dado muchos problemas cuando regreso al departamento. Además su padre lo reprendería en cuanto fuera de visita al palacio, de eso estaba seguro. Tomo una toalla y se dirigió a darse una ducha. Finalmente había encontrado una chica agradable con quien convivir, pues era muy aburrido andar con Miroku de un lado a otro, quedándose ahí sin hacer nada mientras se iba con alguna chica.

Ahora tenía una oportunidad de conocer otra parte de aquel mundo tan complicado. Sorprendería a Kagome llevándola a desayunar y quizás así ganarse la oportunidad de ser más que amigos….

.o:O:o.

Aun tenía tiempo de sobra cuando llego al centro comercial, las tiendas estaban iniciando labores. Caminaba por los pasillos semivacíos mientras buscaba con la vista a su amiga. Sabía que tal vez no la encontraría o quizás si la buscaba en el área de comidas…. Bingo! Ahí estaba la pelirroja tomándose un café mientras leía en su micro lap. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde su último encuentro, Rin se acerco sigilosamente y la saludo. Ayame casi se ahoga del susto que se había llevado.

- No te esperaba tan pronto-

- Kagome estaba dormida, asi que preferí dejarla descansar- un mesero se acercaba para verificar que se encontraran bien- Me puede traer un capuchino- indico Rin poniéndose comoda en la silla frente a su amiga.

- Valla, estas de buen humor hoy-

- Claro, no te imaginas lo que es tener una familia como la que tengo aquí, todos son tan amables- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Y dime, ya pensaste en el repertorio que presentaras en el próximo concierto?- Ayame ya estaba actualizando la agenda.

- Si, tengo todo listo, también incluiremos la nueva canción- dijo muy orgullosa de si misma. Desde que llego ahí había trabajado en esa melodía y ahora estaba segura de que estaba lista.

- Estas segura?- pregunto Ayame totalmente asombrada por aquella confesión.

- Lo suficiente, espero que sea un éxito- sonrio nuevamente y el mesero dejaba su orden sobre la mesa. Tomo un sorbo del vaso, ordenando de nuevo sus pensamientos. Ahí encontró a aquel chico del blanco departamento y un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios.

- Pensando en Kohaku?- se aventuro a preguntar Ayame al percatarse de la ausencia de su amiga.

- Te soy sincera?- Ayame cruzo sus manos fijando la vista en aquellas esmeraldas que brillaban bajo una cortina de negras pestañas. – Conocí a un chico el otro día y…- dudo en continuar, entre ellas nunca había secretos; siempre se contaban todo.

- Y…?- Ayame la animo a continuar, sus ojos mostraban un brillo que nunca había visto, ni siquiera cuando estaba cerca de Kohaku. Ese chico realmente debía ser muy especial.

- Debes prometerme que no repetirás lo que te he de contar- Rin tomo entre sus manos las de su amiga.

- Tienes mi palabra- aseguro Ayame.

- Esta bien- suspiro y miro a su alrededor- dormí en su departamento ayer- soltó en voz muy baja.

- Que!!!- el grito de Ayame se escucho por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los demás clientes.

- shshshshsh!! Deja de gritar, te contare como ocurrió- Rin estaba tan colorada que no podía levantar la vista de la mesa. Ayame escuchaba la historia tan sorprendida que apenas y recordaba respirar. Era tan inesperado aquel suceso que muy en el fondo se reprochaba no haber estado ahí para cuidarla y evitar que pasara un mal rato en aquel desconocido planeta.

.o:O:o.

La hora del baño era uno de sus momentos favoritos, pues Kagome podía relajarse y ordenar todo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero esta mañana, no tenia cabeza para aquellos pendientes, simplemente estaba recordando aquella magnifica velada que había disfrutado a lado de Inuyasha.

- _Es un excelente partido_- pensó al recordar como aquellos profundos ojos azules la miraban una y otra vez mientras cenaban. – _Es atento y educado_- recordó como Inuyasha le abría la puerta del auto y la del restaurant. Cerro el flujo del agua y tomo una toalla para secarse. Había salido con varios chicos pero ninguno la había hecho sentir tan cómoda como él.

El tono de la puerta sonó varias veces, lo más seguro era que Sango ya estaba ahí para interrogarla sobre es escape de anoche. Se levanto de la tina y se dispuso a vestirse. Después de otro timbrazo consecutivo grito con fuerza que en un momento atendería. Se puso lo primero que había encontrado dentro de su guardarropa y aun con el cabello mojado abrió la puerta. Como lo sospechaba Sango entro apenas abrió y como un torbellino la jalo hasta la sala.

- Cuéntame todo, quiero saberlo todo- se apresuro a decir Sango mientras la observaba profundamente.

- Buenos días Sango- saludo Kagome, intentando amortiguar la plática. – como estas el día de hoy?- sonrió manteniendo la calma.

- Vamos Kagome no te hagas del rogar- imploro Sango con aquella carita de desconsuelo.

- Esta bien, está bien, solo fuimos a cenar y me trajo a casa- soltó simple y sin detalles.

- Solo eso?- dijo decepcionada- sin un beso de despedida, una palabra romántica?-

Sango solía exigir demasiado de los hombres, para ella no era suficiente que fueran atentos y cordiales siempre quería mas. Incluso le había sorprendido que, a pesar de que Miroku la había invitado a ella, terminara conversando con Sango toda la noche…

- Por cierto….- Kagome había encontrado su carta de evasiva- que paso contigo y con Miroku una vez que nos fuimos?-

Había dado en el clavo, Sango se puso colorada al sopesar la pregunta. Desvió su mirada para que esto pasara desapercibido para su amiga pero fue algo inevitable. Kagome comenzó a reír al ver descubierto a su amiga, nunca se hubiese imaginado que haya dado un gran paso en tan poco tiempo. Se puso en pie y busco en la cocina dos tazas de café. Sango la siguió, ya la rutina de las conversaciones interesante: todas comenzaban con la taza de café y terminaban con palomitas en la sala. El timbre volvió a sonar con una gran calma.

- Esperas a alguien más?-

- No que yo sepa- tomo la nota que Rin había dejado sobre la mesa y la leyó- Rin tampoco, ha salido de compras muy temprano-

- Quien será?- pregunto intrigada Sango mientras avanzaba con paso firme hacia la entrada. Al abrir su boca se abrió sorprendida al ver a Inuyasha de pie frente a ella.

.o:O:o.

Ya estaba dentro de palacio imperial, hacía tiempo que no se ejercitaba en su gym personal. Como siempre su padre estaba ocupado hasta después del desayuno, tenía que esperar para hablar con él. Su tonto hermano jamás contesto a sus llamadas, ya se lo cobraría mas tarde. Sin embargo, la esposa de su padre estaba por ahí en algún lugar. Quizás ella pueda resolver alguna de sus dudas mientras llegaba el desayuno.

Anduvo recorriendo los pasillos hasta que la encontró. Izayoi era acompañada por una de las muchachas que la asistían. Parecían contentas por alguna razón. Pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, se planto frente a su madrastra haciendo que ella también se detuviera.

- Buenos días Joven Príncipe- saludo la muchacha haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Buenos días- respondió sin quitar la vista de la mujer. – Izayoi puedo hacerle una pregunta-

- Claro Joven Sesshomaru- sonrió con alegría al ver que el mayor de "sus" hijos por primera vez le hablaba de forma civilizada y tranquila. – Vayamos al comedor-

Siguieron su camino en silencio. Pero había una extraña aura que rodeaba el ambiente en aquel momento. No había hostilidad ni reproches, ni gritos, solo armonía….

.o:O:o.

Ayame y Rin estaban de vuelta en el complejo departamental. Varias bolsas en sus manos era el botín de su visita al centro comercial. Platicaban animosamente cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento. Ayame estaba nerviosa pues no sabía que iban a pensar cuando la vieran entrar con Rin, pues como debía suponerlo Rin no les había contado nada sobre su trabajo y mucho menos sobre Meilin. Rin deslizo su mano sobre la pantalla táctil y la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos no comprendían lo que veían, sobre el piso del departamento estaba tirada Kagome y un chico albino, que para su sorpresa, era el hijo menor del emperador: Inuyasha Taisho….

**Athena Taisho**

**El destino está escrito por tu corazón….**


	14. La Verdad

Cap. 14 "_La Verdad"_

Ya habían puesto a Kagome y al joven príncipe en la habitación de ella. Aun no despertaban pero tenían pulso, lo cual indicaba que aun continuaban con vida. Junto a ellos habían encontrado rebanadas de la tarta que la noche anterior había recibido Rin. Ayame cuidaba de ambos mientras Rin iba de un lado a otro intentando atar cada pieza del rompecabezas. De pronto el joven albino comenzó a recuperar la conciencia.

- Donde estoy?- pregunto totalmente desorientado. Utilizaba su mano derecha para cubrir sus ojos.

- Esta en mi casa joven príncipe- indico Rin al acercarse junto a la cama- se siente bien?-

- Joven Príncipe?- pregunto confundido retirando su mano del rostro dejando que sus ambarinos ojos se acostumbraran a la luz

- Si, tu eres el más joven de los hijos del emperador- Rin insistió acercándole un espejo- tu eres Inuyasha Taisho-

El joven se sorprendió al ver su reflejo en el cristal. Lo habían descubierto, pero aun más se sorprendió al observar más detenidamente a aquella joven. Podía recordar claramente aquellos esmeraldinos ojos tan inocentes y esa sonrisa tan encantadora. Estaba seguro que era aquella niña con la que jugaba en palacio, aquella la que un día desapareció y que nadie en su familia recordaba… solo él y su nana.

.o:O:o.

En el comedor Sesshomaru y su madrastra estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos por el comportamiento del Príncipe, nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo cerca de la segunda esposa del emperador. Una de las sirvientes se acerco con dos tazas de humeante chocolate el preferido del joven.

- que es lo que quería preguntarme?- la gran dama de palacio se animo a romper el hielo

- es sobre una niña que vivía aquí en palacio- nunca antes había tanteado el terreno antes de conseguir lo que deseaba, pero este tema requería toda la discreción posible, algo para lo que su madrastra era muy buena.

- una niña?- la mujer lo miro extrañada, - bajo nuestra tutela?-

- así es Lady Izayoi, una niña de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro – definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco con todo este asunto, mira que llamarla por su titulo cuando se había negado reconocerla por tantos años - recuerda algo sobre ello-. La mujer y las damas de compañía estaban totalmente sorprendidas por el trato del príncipe Sesshomaru.

- lamentablemente no, nunca hemos tenido una protegida, aunque…- Izayoi había tomado un sorbo de chocolate, su hijastro la observaba con gran ilusión. Era la primera vez que reconocía algún sentimiento en aquellos dorados cristales. – Tu hermano Inuyasha siempre hablo sobre una niña que jugaba con él, pero siempre hemos creído que fue una amiga imaginaria-

La más antigua de las empleadas se acerco, había escuchado la conversación sin querer; en su rostro la curiosidad abría paso a un anhelo. Su larga cabellera oscura contrastaba con la blanca piel su cara. Sus grisáceos ojos se detuvieron en la gran dama de palacio.

- Sucede algo, Etsuko?- pregunto Izayoi

- Quizás yo pueda responder a sus preguntas niño Sesshomaru- anuncio mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en la mesa. Ahí estaba ante él la respuesta a todas sus dudas sobre Rin Higurashi no podía perderla.

- Habla nana, que es lo que sabes?- dijo con un tono totalmente tranquilo y confortable. Entonces la mujer se sentó a la mesa y suspiro pesadamente.

- Todo comenzó el día que fuimos al planeta azul, su padre ha sido admirador de esa cultura por muchos años. Visitamos una de las ciudades más ancestrales de aquel planeta: La ciudad Imperial en China, había un festival Invernal y todo estaba cubierto por la nieve. Su hermano se encontraba enfermo y ese día se quedo en el hotel. Un día, mientras veíamos un desfile, me distraje por un momento y usted desapareció entre la gente. Lo buscamos por todo el lugar hasta que lo encontramos…

…

- AMO SESSHOMARU!!!!- se podía escuchar los gritos de varias personas por todo el bosque. La nieve cubría las copas de los árboles y gran parte del piso. Dos niños caminaban de la mano, el oscuro cabello de la niña contrastaba entre la blancura del lugar. Los gritos continuaban pero nadie contestaba.

- no contestara?- pregunto la niña de unos cinco años mientras miraba con suma curiosidad a su acompañante que oscilaba entre los diez años.

- están cerca, pronto nos encontraran- tras esta respuesta una mujer apareció frente a ellos.

- LO HE ENCONTRADO!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercaba a envolverlo con una manta. – Estabamos tan preocupados por usted- el chico tiro de la manta quitándosela de encima y acto seguido abrigo a la niña.

- joven amo…- el asombro de la mujer era evidente en sus grises ojos.

- mi padre, donde esta?- el tono firme del niño la sobresalto, y miraba a la pequeña para descubrir quién era.

- esta buscándolo, sígame lo llevo-

Ambos niños la seguían, en su camino fueron encontrando más personas que lo buscaban. Todos vestían atuendos tan diferentes, parecía que habían salido de una fiesta de disfraces. Entonces a lo lejos una imponente figura esperaba. Una armadura sujetada a su pecho y en su espalda un abrigo de piel, su piel blanca hacia que pareciera un estatua tallada con singular belleza. En sus ojos ámbar la alegría de encontrar a su pequeño relucía y en su rostro una sonrisa se exhibía.

A su lado una mujer de oscuros cabellos y azulados ojos esperaba. Veía fijamente a los pequeños. Una vez cerca corrió a su encuentro. El elaborado vestido que lucía estaba mojado y manchado de tanto caminar en la nieve.

- Joven Príncipe, se encuentra bien?- pregunto al ponerse a su altura envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

- déjame en paz, mujer- respondió deshaciendo del abrazo.

- Sesshomaru no seas grosero- le regaño el hombre- ella solo se preocupa por tu bienestar-

El niño les dio la espalda cruzando sus brazos muy molesto. Entonces la mujer observo a la pequeña niña que sostenía la manta a su alrededor.

- pequeña también te has perdido?- pregunto dulcemente, la niña asintió con la cabeza- estabas en el festival?-

- si, mi madre…- la busco entre las personas- no se donde este- confeso totalmente cohibida por la multitud que los rodeaba.

- no te preocupes pequeña- sonrió amablemente- regresaras con nosotros y juntos la buscaremos- extendió su mano y la niña se acerco para tomarla. El niño de cabellos plata las observaba de reojo conforme con la oferta establecida.

- su majestad InuTaisho, hemos encontrado algo- se acerco un sirviente- por favor acompáñenos- se internaron entre los arboles mientras los demás avanzaban hacia para salir del bosque.

El festival continuaba después de aquel pequeño percance. El emperador llego tiempo después de comenzada una danza de colores que mantenía atrapada la atención de la mayoría de los niños. De forma discreta tomo su lugar a lado de su esposa.

- Que han encontrado?- cuestiono la mujer en un tono muy bajo, sin perder de vista la función.

- mucha sangre-

- la madre de la niña?-

- podría ser- hubo un silencio entre ambos.

- podemos llevarla con nosotros-

- Izayoi- supero- siempre tan generosa-

Las cuerdas giraban y giraban, los dragones de papel bailaban. Todo era alegría y color. Los ojos de una niña observaban todo pero la alegría no llegaba a ellos. El día termino y su madre nunca apareció; sin embargo no estaba sola, una sombra blanca nunca la dejaba. A donde quiera que ella iba el joven príncipe la seguía. Pronto la familia imperial partió y la pequeña niña con ellos…

_- todo eso paso, pero todo en ese tiempo para mí es borroso, mi memoria no es perfecta después de todo-_ La verdad lo había goleado muy fuerte, la habitación se había quedado vacía solo su madrastra, su nana y el quedaban sentados a la mesa. Jugaba con su taza medio vacía, porque había olvidado todo aquello?

- Lo único que no se es porque se fue de palacio?- los ojos grises de Etsuko miraron hacia el techo, -cuando regrese de las compras aquel día, la niña Rin se había ido, sin un adiós- suspiro pesadamente- y lo más curioso es que nadie en palacio la recordaba…-

.o:O:o.

Inuyasha apenas podía ponerse en pie cuando relato como su hermano la había encontrado, aquello que había comido lo había dejado totalmente sin energía. Kagome continuaba inconsciente. Rin parecía perdida en su mente, aquella historia la había golpeado muy duro.

- Cuando llegaste al palacio junto con mi familia, gane una hermana y una amiga- Inuyasha miraba a Rin que seguía inmóvil en el diván cerca de la ventana- Sesshomaru no era muy feliz porque jugabas conmigo pero nunca llego a hacer nada que a ti te pusiera triste-

Rin finalmente lo miro a los ojos, en ellos no pudo encontrar mentira, solo la alegría de encontrar a una persona muy importante. Suspiro, las imágenes en su cabeza comenzaban a tener sentido, pero por qué no pudo armar todo aquello ella sola?

- Porque te fuiste de Palacio?- aquella pregunta la sorprendió mucho, Inuyasha la miraba con tristeza como si aquello lo hubiese atormentado desde hace tiempo

- yo…- Rin buscaba entre todos los fragmentos que tenia por memoria- no fue mi decisión…-

- no fue tu decisión?- pregunto incrédulo, Ayame había llevado unos sándwiches para merendar

- de lo poco que recuerdo todo es confuso…- miro por la ventana en dirección al palacio- Había una chica que siempre me trataba mal y el joven Sesshomaru siempre me defendía de sus desplantes, hubo un día que recuerdo como una pesadilla….

…

Corría lo más rápido que podía por uno de los pasillos, tras de mí un guardia me perseguía. No sabía el motivo por el que lo hacía, sin embargo tropecé y él me atrapo. Intente liberarme pero aun era pequeña y muy torpe. Al final del pasillo apareció el joven amo, mis lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas, no lo podía evitar. El guardia me llevo en sentido opuesto.

- Joven Sesshomaru no deje que me lleven- implore desesperada intentando liberarme nuevamente.

- suéltala- había ordenado, pero el guardia no se detenía- a donde la llevas?- volvió a ordenar, sin recibir respuesta.

De la nada apareció frente a nosotros, como si el viento lo hubiese transportado. El guardia se detuvo, le sacaba una cabeza a la altura del amo.

- apártate, esta mocosa se va de aquí- de un golpe en el cuello aparto al chico, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

- JOVEN SESSHOMARU- grite intentando liberarme nuevamente, una joven de castaño cabello se acerco a nosotros mirándome con desdén

- hasta nunca- fue lo último que escuche antes de perder el conocimiento…

…

- esa pesadilla me ha perseguido por mucho tiempo-

La habitación se quedo en silencio, pasaban los minutos y nadie se atrevía a romperlo. Ayame estaba muy confundida por la todo lo que había escuchado, conocía la historia de su amiga desde hace bastante tiempo, pero nunca hubiese imaginado semejante historia tras su falta de memoria.

- Kagura- ese nombre se escapo de los labios varoniles, como una afilada hoja de acero.

- como has dicho?- Rin se acerco rápidamente hasta sus pies. Inuyasha la miro detenidamente a sus ojos esmeraldas, parecían un mar profundo y muy en el fondo una luz parecía querer escapar.

- La única que pudo haberte dicho eso es Kagura- completo la frase liberándose de aquel contacto visual- desde el día en que descubrió lo que podías hacer intento deshacerse de ti a toda costa-

- lo que se hacer?- cuestiono totalmente sorprendida por la confesión del chico.

- no me digas que no sabes lo que puedes hacer- la miro con ojos acusadores, Rin y Ayame compartieron una mirada cómplice.

.o:O:o.

Sesshomaru conducía su motocicleta a toda velocidad. Había descubierto aquella parte de su vida que era un borrón. Recordaba a aquel guardia noqueándole para llevarse al tesoro más importante de la familia. Pero lo que más lo enfurecía era que solo existía una persona capaz de borrar la memoria de un youkai y esa era la hija menor del primer ministro: Kanna Shibasaki.

**Athena Taisho**

**El destino está escrito por tu corazón….**


	15. Urgencia

Cap. 15 "_Urgencia_"

Ya estaba por el camino junto a la playa pero seguía sin disminuir la velocidad, pronto comenzó a sentirse sofocado dentro del casco; así que lo desabrocho y lo arrojo hacia la playa. Su cabello oscuro bailaba con el viento y la velocidad a la que iba. Estaba muy furioso por lo que había descubierto y para colmo Inuyasha seguía sin contestarle las llamadas.

Después de vagar un poco por la playa y apaciguar su genio regreso a su departamento. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo tomo su móvil y llamo a su fiel sirviente Jaken. El informe le agrado mucho, Rin estaba en su departamento, no había salido desde que regreso muy temprano del centro comercial. Pero su nuevo buen humor se perdió cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a Kagura sentada en el sofá en paños menores.

- que hace aquí?- dijo de golpe al cerrar la puerta

- te esperaba amor- confeso la chica arrojándose hacia él y colgándose de su cuello- te extrañaba mucho y como no te había visto, decidí venir a buscarte para divertirnos un rato-

Kagura lo beso intentando persuadirlo para que la llevara a la cama. Pero no le funciono, al intentar desabrochar su camisa Sesshomaru la tomo por los hombros y la separo de él. No soportaba tenerla cerca, podía recordarla atormentando a la pequeña Rin.

- ahora no Kagura- hablo con todo el hielo de su corazón, tenía que controlarse para no cometer una tontería.

- pero amor, yo…- intento acercarse de nuevo, pero su "prometido" la evadió. Una luz resplandeció liberando al albino de su prisión humana. El chico avanzo firme hasta su habitación y dio un fuerte portazo.

- tomare un baño, espero que cuando salga ya no estés aquí- sentencio desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kagura estaba confundida por el trato que le habían dado. Nunca antes se había resistido a semejante oportunidad. Además, porque la trataba con tanta indiferencia?; siempre era distante pero hoy se había pasado de la raya. Tomo su ropa y se vistió, recargo su oído en la puerta de la habitación y escucho el sonido del agua al caer dentro de la ducha. Abrió la puerta y tomo su móvil, había demasiadas llamadas para Jaken.

-algo se trae entre manos- pensó y regreso el aparato a su lugar. Pateo una bolsa que estaba junto a la cama y salió.

.o:O:o.

Kohaku estaba muy entusiasmado, ahora que conocía el secreto que Rin guardaba sentía realmente que esa relación tendrá futuro. Era realmente feliz que en esos momentos sentía la necesidad de ir y buscarla para abrazarla y besarla hasta el cansancio. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Sango entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- A dónde vas hermanito?- le pregunto con una risita entre los labios.

- A casa de Rin, quiero llevarla a pasear-

- pues déjame decirte que no está- rio de nuevo mientras tomaba asiento en la sala- fue al centro comercial con una amiga y creo eso va para largo-.

El chico perdió la sonrisa de su rostro. Como que su novia se había ido sin siquiera avisarle. Eso no era justo, él era el más indicado para acompañarla. Como torbellino se lanzo a su habitación bajo la mirada extrañada de su hermana, quien seguía riendo disimuladamente.

.o:O:o.

Kagura estaba como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Maldecía su suerte, que demonios le pasaba a Sesshomaru, solo esperaba que Hakudoshi haya cumplido con lo acordado y esa mocosa desaparezca para siempre de este mundo. Parecía gato enjaulado dentro de su habitación, alguien llamo a la puerta.

- que no entienden que me dejen en paz!!- grito desquiciada.

- vamos, hermana, te tengo buenas noticias- anuncio Kana al otro lado de la puerta.

- Pasa- masajeaba su sien con las yemas de los dedos- que es una buena noticia?- pregunto apenas entro su hermana.

- la entrega a sido confirmada por el portero del edificio, en este momento la chica ha de estar a un paso de la muerte- aplaudía entusiasmada con su propia noticia. – Nada puede salvarla en este momento-

- eso espero, porque Sesshomaru está muy raro y no quiero que recupere sus recuerdos- se paro frente al ventanal de su habitación mirando el horizonte.

Kana estaba contenta por haber finalizado con su tarea, era cuestión de días que presentaran a la prometida del hijo menor del emperador. Su padre se había empeñado en que ese título le perteneciera pero Inuyasha siempre ha sido voluntarioso y se impuso con su padre a que no los comprometiera. Aunque ahora se haya resignado a ser atado a una persona solo por disfrutar la momentánea libertad.

.o:O:o.

- vamos InuTaisho, ya es tiempo de fijar la fecha de la boda- insistía el primer ministro al salir de una reunión de trabajo.

- sabes que eso solo lo puede decidir mi hijo- dijo el emperador mientras leía unos documentos que llevaba entre las manos.

- si por tu hijo fuera no se casaría nunca- siguió insistiendo.- Kagura me ha hecho la petición de acordar la fecha con usted-

- está bien, está bien- cerro la carpeta y la paso a su asistente que los seguía muy de cerca- Mitsuo llama a mis hijos y que vengan a cenar-

- como diga emperador- la aludida hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su escritorio.

- esta noche pondremos el tema sobre la mesa y que ellos decidan la fecha que más les agrade… ahora Naraku tengo que ir a comer con mi esposa- sonrió al detenerse frente a su oficina.

- entonces hasta esta noche- sonrió triunfante el ministro, y avanzo firmemente hasta entrar a su oficina. Desde el intercomunicador pidió a su propia asistente llamar a todos sus hijos e indicarles la importancia de su presencia en la cena de esa noche. Tenía tantas cosas que terminar. De pronto desde el intercomunicador le indico que una señorita lo buscaba.

- buenas tardes, Sr. Shibasaki- saludo la chica al entrar en la oficina

-Linda Kikyo- extendió sus brazos para que se acercara- al fin llegas-

.o:O:o.

- tú sabes lo que puedo hacer?- pregunto Rin mientras Inuyasha asaltaba el refrigerador.

- claro que se- tomo una soda- bueno al menos lo que aprendiste en palacio- tomo lugar en el comedor frente a ella.

- aprendí?- eso si era algo nuevo, desde que recordaba ella "robaba" los talentos de las demás personas, bueno al menos la mayoría de ellos. – que aprendí en palacio?-

- pues aprendiste a cambiar tu imagen- rio con nostalgia- gracias a mi, diría yo-

- tu cambias tu imagen?- cuestiono –siempre pensé que era algo natural, con lo que había nacido-

- si, bueno en teoría- se recargo en la silla- te explicare, por mi naturaleza hanyou mi cuerpo cuenta con una defensa el cambio de apariencia- se puso en pie y cerro sus ojos, la luz cego a la chica y el albino frente a ella ahora era un moreno de ojos azules.

- vaya…- Rin se puso en pie y lo rodeo detallando el cambio. – En apariencia eres diferente, pero las medidas siguen siendo las mismas- todo se ilumino de nuevo y el albino regreso. Ayame salía de la habitación de Kagome cuando fue cegada tropezando con uno de los muebles. Rieron un poco antes de continuar.

- en mi caso, solo puedo hacer eso, pero tu…- Inuyasha abrió y cerró sus puños observándolos frente a él.- tú eres capaz de cambiar todo; estatura, color de ojos, piel, incluso ser la doble de alguien-

- hablas en serio!!- exclamo Ayame, desviando la mirada a su amiga.

- claro, cuando éramos pequeños y descubrimos ese don, te encantaba hacerte pasar por mí para confundir a mi nana.- se cruzo de brazos al recargarse en el frigo. – También eres capaz de trasferir esos talentos, recuerdo que para un cumpleaños de Sesshomaru tu le obsequiaste esa habilidad, idéntica a la tuya- su cara se había tornado taciturna, como si eso lo hiriese.

- y a ti?- pregunto Rin

- a mi?- Inuyasha no entendía la pregunta

- si, a ti que te obsequie?- completo la pregunta a la expectativa. Si se llevaban muy bien como él dice, le debió de haber regalado algo.

- pues…- las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron- la verdad… yo era un niño muy enfermizo y tú me regalaste la inmunidad; ya no me enfermo, incluso los venenos no me hacen efecto…- De pronto se puso serio, prácticamente se petrifico en donde estaba parado.

- Sucede algo joven Inuyasha- pregunto Ayame, al notar el desconcierto de su rostro.

- hace cuanto que Kagome está dormida?- pregunto.

- no lo sé, a juzgar por la hora en que llegamos- Rin comenzó a contar con sus dedos – unas 6 horas-

- no puede ser!!- dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica. Todo encajo por arte de magia.

Entro como un torbellino, y las chicas detrás de él. Kagome estaba recostada en la misma posición en que la habían dejado, no se había movido ni un centímetro. Su respiración era débil y acompasada, su piel lucia más pálida que de costumbre. Inuyasha tomo su mano y la diferencia de temperatura era notoria, se estaba muriendo poco a poco y no se habían dado cuenta.

- Nos envenenaron!!- declaro antes de caer sobre sus rodillas junto a la cama.

Hola a todos –jeje- se que de repente me tardo un poco en actualizar pero hago todo lo posible para que no sea así. Les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia, ustedes son los que me dan ánimos para seguir, yo se que se preguntaran: Como sabe que leemos este fic? Pues uno tiene sus métodos –jiji-.

**Amafle:** muchas gracias por dejar tu review n n , me hace feliz saber que te gusto. Sobre el reencuentro falta poco, por lo pronto entramos en los preparativos –muajaja-. Sobre la apariencia de Sesshy (como le digo de cariño) se me ocurrió por culpa de un amigo que se parece un poco –solo en el carácter- y me dije _como seria Sesshy si fuera humano, supongo que se parecería un poco a Inuyasha cuando aparece la Luna Nueva_ y de ahí que nació esa hermosa mascara. Espero no decepcionarte. Cuidate y nos estamos leyendo.

Y a todos los que quieran dejar reviews son bien recibidos, no tengan miedo de dejarlos, siempre estoy abierta a todas sus dudas y sugerencias. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

**Athena Taisho**

**El destino está escrito por tu corazón….**


	16. Sentencia

Cap. 16 "Sentencia"

…_Todo paso tan rápido, que hasta que lo analice con calma descubrí lo que realmente ocurrió. Inuyasha nos confesaba que habían sido envenenados. Cómo? Con que? Lo vi tomar su móvil y hablar rápidamente. No paso mucho tiempo cuando un hombrecito llamo a la puerta del departamento junto con un grupo de personas._

_De la nada convirtieron la habitación de Kagome en una de hospital, con todo y aparatos de monitoreo. Realmente Inuyasha apreciaba a mi prima, pues nunca se separo de ella en todo lo que restaba del día, incluso lo vi discutir con el hombrecito sobre una cena o algo así, el negaba rotundamente._

_Sango insistió en visitarnos cuando se entero de lo que había pasado a Kagome; pero me negué pues Inuyasha aun no estaba en condiciones de mantener su máscara. Incluso Kohaku me llamo molesto por negarme a ir de paseo con él, se puso a bombardearme con preguntas sobre mi salida matutina; a pesar de que Ayame lo corroboro cuando se la comunique continuo dudando de mi. Creo que no fue buena idea haber aceptado llevar una relación con él._

_Bueno eso debe ser lo más relevante de este día, supongo, ya mañana nos esperara algo nuevo._

Rin había guardado la nota de su diario digital. Lo puso sobre su peinador y salió de su habitación. Ayame la esperaba en la sala lista para retirarse a descansar. Habían discutido el que pasara la noche ahí pero ella se había negado argumentando que todas sus cosas se encontraban en el hotel y necesitaba ir por ellas. "_será mañana"_ había dicho.

- Ya está aquí- Ayame dijo en cuanto diviso a su amiga en el lugar.

- perfecto!!- Inuyasha había dicho que un amigo le traería lo que necesitaba para quedarse a lado de Kagome por un tiempo, por eso Ayame no se había ido pues no confiaba en dejar solas a sus amigas con ese casi extraño. – Donde esta?-

- con el joven Inuyasha, por supuesto- señalo hacia la puerta de la habitación. – Rin, deberías de preguntarle si su familia sabe que esta aquí, nos podría meter en problemas- la voz de Ayame era afligida, tenía mucha razón. Podría haber una guardia entera buscando al príncipe y podrían confundirlas con secuestradores.

- Lo tendré en mente Ayame,- suspiro al dirigirle de nuevo su mirada de suplica- estás segura que no quieres quedarte?-

- vendre mañana temprano- declaro y al ver la mirada desvalida de su amiga, se resigno- traeré las maletas conmigo- Rin sonrió complacida.

- gracias, gracias!!- la chica daba brinquitos de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña.

.o:O:o.

En el palacio imperial, el escándalo se armo cuando el más joven de los príncipes no se presento a la cena familiar convocada por su padre. Aunque la gran dama de palacio intento mantener la calma, el primer ministro hizo notar a cada momento la ausencia del joven, después de los alimentos la hija mayor del primer ministro expuso el tema en cuestión…

- si a su majestad no le molesta, desearía fijar la fecha de nuestra boda- anuncio dirigiéndose al chico a su lado. Las miradas de los presentes se fijaron en la pareja, cosa que molesto al joven que se mantuvo en silencio.

- vamos hijo, respóndele a Kagura- animo el emperador con una sonrisa en su rostro. Haciendo uso de su gran paciencia, Sesshomaru fijo su vista ambarina en su padre.

- Padre, pienso que primero deberíamos anunciar debidamente el compromiso- su tono serio y frio no sorprendió a los presentes- a Kagura se le ha visto con alguien más últimamente-

- eso es mentira- objeto la chica con un tono dolido- yo siempre he salido contigo-. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, estaba arto de todo ese teatro que estaban montando. De pronto, Izayoi intervino en la conversación.

- a lo que el joven Sesshomaru se refiere es a que se te ha visto con un joven de oscuros cabellos- sonrió tímidamente. No era su costumbre interpretar para los presentes lo que su hijastro quería, pero en esta ocasión era necesario; ninguno de los presentes entendía lo que afuera sucedía. – Los medios lo han divulgado por todo el imperio.-

El silencio gobernó en la habitación, las palabras de la gran dama eran verdad. Kagura nunca cuidaba su imagen mientras estaba con el príncipe. Menos si se encontraba con él mientras usaba su "mascara". Sesshomaru por su parte no quitaba la vista de la chica sentada al lado del lugar vacio de Inuyasha. Había visto ese rostro antes, en algún lugar pero seguía sin descubrir en donde.

- sucede algo mi amor- pregunto Kagura al notar su mirada fija.

- nada.- Se puso en pie- en dos meses se anunciara el compromiso,- los ojos de Kagura se iluminaron victoriosos, - pero mientras este fuera de palacio no podrás verme- sentencio. El rostro de Kagura palideció ante sus palabras, tenía lo que quería: una fecha, pero perdía todo contacto con él.

- pero…-

- estoy de acuerdo contigo- hablo Inutaisho- necesitamos que para entonces no asocien a ninguno de ustedes con nadie más, para que se anuncie el compromiso-. El primer ministro tosió llamando la atención e indicando el lugar vacio y la señorita a su lado.- Con respecto a mi hijo Inuyasha, le pido una disculpa señorita Kikyo. Hare que mi hijo nos visite mañana mismo.-

La joven asintió con la cabeza haciendo una leve reverencia. El emperador se puso en pie seguido por los presentes y se dispusieron a salir del comedor. Todos se dispersaron por los pasillos del palacio y Sesshomaru siguió a su padre.

- deseas algo más hijo-

- que hay de Inuyasha?- su usual tono monótono le restaba mucha importancia a la pregunta.

- el permiso para estar fuera de palacio será revocado- el joven detuvo su andar, sin ese permiso el también tendría que aguantar los acosos de Kagura, sin tomar en cuenta que no podría hablar con la chica Higuarashi. Su padre lo miraba unos pasos más adelante.

- quisiera…- titubeo, esto se lo cobraría a Inuyasha con creces- quisiera que no revocaras el permiso-. Izayoi estaba sorprendida, realmente algo le estaba pasando a su hijastro.

- pensé que te agradaría la noticia- la sorpresa de Inutaisho era aun mayor a la de su esposa.

- lo sé, pero quisiera permanecer este tiempo fuera… aprendiendo-

- como quieras- accedió- tendrás hasta el día del compromiso…

.o:O:o.

Kagura y Kikyo caminaba a su habitación en completo silencio. La primera iba molesta por la decisión de su "prometido", y Kikyo estaba decepcionaba por no haber conocido a Inuyasha, pero estaba segura que terminaría a sus pies en cuanto la viera. Una sonrisa surco su rostro y no paso desapercibida por Kagura.

- de que te alegras?- pregunto ácidamente- si tu situación es peor que la mía, yo tengo una fecha y un compromiso de Sesshomaru, tu ni siquiera conoces a Inuyasha, quien te asegura que no ha puesto sus ojos en alguna otra chica?-

Las venenosas palabras de Kagura hacían efecto sobre la pálida chica, que se quedo petrificada en el pasillo. Con una sonrisa en sus labios entro en su habitación, si iba a ser desdichada al no tener cerca a su novio, todos a su alrededor sufrirían con ella.

.o:O:o.

La luz se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación, el sonido del corazón en el monitor era lo único que podía escuchar en toda la habitación. Miroku le había insistido que fuera y descansara a su departamento pero él se negó rotundamente. Estaba agotado y sus ojos se cerraban de cansancio, tenía toda la noche en vela pues Kagome deliraba incoherencias, entre ellas lo había llamado varias veces. Tenían tan poco tiempo de conocerse y guardaba la esperanza de que ella sintiese algo más por él. Rin era muy amable, desde temprano había llevado una bandeja con el desayuno y le permitió asearse. Sesshomaru nunca se imaginaria en lo que se convirtió su pequeña protegida. Con esa idea se quedo dormido con la cabeza apoyada cerca de las manos de Kagome. Por la noche había acercado un pequeño sofá a la cama.

Cuando abrió los ojos reconoció de inmediato las florescencias en el techo de su habitación. Que había pasado? Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza estaba. Su mano izquierda estaba adolorida y entumida, pero su derecha era libre de moverse descubriendo una cabeza albina a su costado. _Quién es?_ Pensó. Su traicionero corazón hiso que el monitor se volviera loco y de un tirón libero su dedo de la sonda que pronto dejo un sonido constante y chillante por toda la habitación. El joven se despertó inmediatamente encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban sorprendidos.

_Se parece al joven príncipe, hm aunque dudo mucho que sea él, no hay motivo para que este aquí, o si?_ Se decía a si misma mientras se veía reflejada en los cristalinos ojos ámbar del chico.

- Quien eres?- pregunto finalmente ella. Y el móvil del chico comenzó a sonar y no hubo respuesta, solo el silencio.

_Que hago?_ Se preguntaba, sin liberarse de la prisión de su mirada. _No hay quien me apoye en esto, debí de haber descansado mas para mantener mí mascara._

- Quien eres?- repitió intentando tocarlo.

- Soy Inuyasha- y la mano de la chica toco su rostro.

.o:O:o.

En su despacho leía la última amenaza recibida de Magatsuhi. Pedía la liberación de todos sus secuaces o habría un atentado en la ciudad. InuTaisho estaba preocupado, no podía permitir tal cosa, por una parte liberar a esa escoria era sumergir de nuevo a su imperio en los días de oscuridad; por otra la ciudad terminaría en ruinas. De una u otra forma terminarían en guerra. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, el plazo terminaba mañana, esa decisión tenía que ser consultada con sus consejeros.

Y si su hijo Inuyasha estuviera secuestrado… pedirían rescate o lo asesinarían a sangre fría. Confiaba en Sesshomaru para encontrarle, quizá todo dependería de ello.

.o:O:o.

Se encontraba muy molesto, desde temprano recibió el llamado de su padre, no encontraban a Inuyasha. Miroku tampoco daba señales de vida. Esperaban que él lo encontrara y lo llevara a palacio. Definitivamente Inuyasha se había vuelto loco para desaparecer de esa manera. Realmente no le importaba pero ya había intercedido por el demasiado.

Sesshomaru preparo todo y salió en su moto hacia el instituto, no le agradaba ese lugar pero su fiel sirviente aseguraba que la chica Higurashi estaba ahí, podría verla nuevamente. Lo pensó un poco. Había encontrado el modo de cobrarse el favor de Inuayasha. El tendría que conseguirle una cita con Rin Higurashi. Pero no se la pondría fácil, tendría que encontrarla por sus propios medios. Como le agradaba esa idea. Al llegar se reporto con su tutor, mas tarde vagaba por las instalaciones sin encontrar a ninguno de sus dos blancos.

Por uno de los tantos pasillos Kohaku andaba, buscaba a su novia. La había visto muy temprano desde una de las ventanas del edificio. Seguramente seguía buscando información sobre el imperio, iría al centro de información lo más seguro ahí estaba.

Estaba muy emocionada por haber encontrado lo que por tanto tiempo quiso, parte de su pasado. Pero le intrigaba aquello que Inuyasha se había dicho: Sesshomaru puede cambiar su apariencia a voluntad. Caminando por el campus se topo con el amigo del príncipe que la noche anterior los visito. Miroku había sido muy amable en invitarle a almorzar. Cuando se presento formalmente se sorprendió al saber que tenía el mismo apellido que el chico del aula de consulta. Caminaban rumbo a ese lugar…

- tienes un hermano?- pregunto Rin sospechando que esa fuera le relación entre ellos.

- no, soy hijo único- respondió el ojiazul- a que se debe esa duda- cuestiono.

- el otro día conoci a un joven Ikeda, pero no era ninguno de ustedes-

- ah! Entonces conociste al hermano mayor de Inuyasha…Sesshomaru-

Su andar se detuvo súbitamente, había estado con ese chico sin saber quién era realmente. Ahora entendía aquella actitud al solicitar la información sobre la familia imperial. Miroku la llamo varias veces antes de que ella reaccionara de nuevo.

- sucede algo?- el desconcierto con el que la miraba era muy grande.

- no, solo que no esperaba que el fuera el hermano del joven príncipe-

- debes tener cuidado, nadie debe saber quienes son, o estarían en peligro- las palabras del chico eran ciertas, lo mismo le había sugerido Ayame esa mañana. Y por el bien ella no diría ni una palabra sobre ese tema.

- Miroku!!!- a lo lejos saludo Sango, haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran.

- ya lo sabes ninguna palabra de esto a nadie-

- está bien, me iré a continuar mi investigación antes de que Kohaku me encuentre-

Al despedirse tomaron rumbos distintos. Rin saludo a Sango desde la lejanía mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio. El chico tras el escritorio al verla le sonrió y ella sonrió de vuelta. Se dirigió hacia el segundo piso al subir el ultimo escalón sintió como dos zafiros se posaban sobre ella. Sabía muy bien que era el joven Ikeda, más bien el príncipe Sesshomaru.

- Buenas tardes- saludo una vez que estuvo frente al escritorio, al no recibir respuesta más que la atenta mirada del chico, se sonrojo.

El la observo unos momentos más, noto como aquellos ojos verdes rehuían su mirada. No pudo evitar el ponerse en pie y acercarse a ella. Hace dos días en su departamento no se había intimidado ante su presencia y hoy parecía un ratoncillo asustado.

- has venido a terminar tu investigación?- se aventuro a asegurar, le hiso ademan de que lo siguiera hasta el aula de consulta donde le entrego la pequeña memoria con lo que requería. – recuerda, a las 3 se cierra y no importa quién se quede dentro-

Al salir tomo su móvil e insistió en localizar a Inuyasha, pero de nuevo el mensaje de correo le respondió. Negó con la cabeza y dejo el mensaje que tenía para él:

- Nuestro padre está molesto porque no te presentaste a la cena y había decidido revocar tu permiso para estar fuera de palacio. Gracias a mí no lo ha hecho. Nuestro padre quiere que vayas a visitarlo hoy mismo o que por lo menos te comuniques con él. Con respecto a mi tengo una tarea para ti…

Ohaio!!

Lamento mucho la demora pero en estas fechas he estado un poco ocupada. Conseguí un trabajo de temporada y no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir. Ademas que mi pequeña necesitaba más atención que en otras ocasiones pues ya comienza a querer comer solita.

Espero poder hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, **amafle** gomen ne no quería tardarme pero fueron causas de fuerza mayor. Espero que te guste este capítulo y en el próximo tengo una sorpresa que espero te gustara. Bueno ya es noche y quiero descansar por que mañana me espera un arduo día de trabajo, nos estamos leyendo pronto, cuídense mucho y pórtense mal –jejeje- …

_**Athena Taisho**_

"_**El destino es escrito por el corazón"**_


	17. Te encontre

Cap. 17 "_Te encontré_"

Paso toda la mañana explicándole a Kagome que era lo que había pasado para que el ocultase se identidad. La chica se había emocionado tanto cuando le relato como solía escaparse para visitar la cuidad. Llamo a Mioga para que fuera, pero por algún misterioso encargo que hacía para el emperador mando a una doctora a revisar su paciente.

La doctora había pedido a Inuyasha que saliera para poder revisar a Kagome con más calma, pues notaba el nerviosismo de la chica cuando le hacía algunas preguntas de rutina y esta miraba hacia el joven príncipe. Inuyasha no había notado que le habían llamado a su móvil pues lo dejo en silencio.

"_Sesshomaru!!!_" estaba totalmente asombrado por la gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas de su medio hermano. Tambien noto que había una nota de video. La abrió y sonrió cuando escucho lo que quería. No podía creer la suerte que tenia de haber encontrado a Rin, ahora solo era cuestión de acordar la cita y uno de sus problemas estaría resuelto. Que si Sesshomaru la llevaba de regreso al palacio quedaría exonerado de todas sus faltas. Mando un mail a Rin explicando lo que su hermano demandaba.

Kagome salió de su habitación acompañada por la doctora. Se había cambiado de ropa, pues no le agradaba quedarse en pijama todo el día. Después de unas últimas recomendaciones despidieron a la doctora para quedar solos en el departamento.

- quieres comer algo?- pregunto el chico mientras buscaba los ojos azules de su amiga

- si- respondió avergonzada- pero… no se cocinar muy bien- sus mejillas se incendiaron

- no hay problema-

.o:O:o.

Tenía tiempo que aquel chico había entrado a la sala. Pero por más que agudizaba su oído no escuchaba nada. No tenía motivo alguno para aquella rabia que sentía. De pronto se abrió la puerta que tanto vigilaba y ella salió acompañada de su novio. La observo detenerse frente a el y extender su mano para entregarle la memoria. Sonrió encantada y le dedico una leve reverencia de agradecimiento con la cabeza. El joven a su lado lo miro con desdén, _Quien se cree para hacer tal cosa?_ Pensó.

Rin camino y Kohaku la jalo de la mano con más prisa. Sesshomaru examino la memoria y descubrió un trozo de papel pegado a ella, lo extendió revelando una hermosa pero antigua caligrafía, tan antigua que solo algunos youkais entendían…

_Hasta mañana, se puntual. Rin Higurashi._

No comprendía el significado de aquella nota, y como si necesitara una explicación su móvil sonó anunciando la llamada de Inuyasha.

- Has recibido mi mensaje?- pregunto al atender a su hermano.

- Mañana, en la fuente de sodas, 3 de la tarde- respondió con un tono risueño. No hubo respuesta del otro lado. – Sigues ahí?- pregunto Inuyasha ante el incomodo silencio que se formaba.

- Como?-

- Digamos que conozco a alguien que la conoce bien-

- Quien?-

- No lo sabrás de mi- contesto- ella así lo ha pedido-

- Ella?- fue mas una pregunta para sí mismo que para su hermano. Observo la nota y recordó la sonrisa que Rin le había dedicado.

- Espero este contento, ya he pagado mi deuda-

- Estas en palacio?- demando saber al no reconocer el lugar en la pantalla.

- Aun no, todo a su tiempo- suspiro- una cosa más, quiere que lleves la caja, aunque no supe a que se refería-

- Lo hare- aseguro y corto la llamada.

Se acerco a los ventanales, podía ver como la pareja se alejaba por uno de los pasillos hacia la salida. Le intrigaba quien era la persona que la conocía bien, aunque la nota lo intrigaba más. Esa escritura solo la enseñaban los mejores calígrafos y solo la podía haber aprendido en palacio imperial.

- Es ella- susurro, poniendo la nota dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

.o:O:o.

Habían regresado al departamento después de comer en uno de los restaurantes cercanos. Cuando entraron que Ayame hacia algunos cambios en el acomodo de los muebles mientras cantaba una melodía que sonaba en el ambientador.

- Hola Ayame- saludo Inuyasha y Kagome la miro extrañada.

- Hola Inuyasha… Kagome- sonrió- Rin aun no llega pero dijo que no tardara-

Tomaron asiento en la sala, Kagome no quitaba la vista de la pelirroja que comenzaba a incomodarse. Ayame se sentía mal por haber apoyado la inocente farsa de Rin.

- y como está Mei?- pregunto Inuyasha para romper la tensión del ambiente. Ayame comenzó a reír negando con su cabeza.

- pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta- dijo con humor.

- cuenta de que?- pregunto Kagome llevando su vista del chico a la pelirroja.

- pronto lo sabrás- contesto Ayame más tranquila- quieren limonada, es de jugo natural- ofreció.

Ambos asintieron y Ayame fue a la cocina por la jarra y unos vasos. Realmente esos dos eran muy despistados, cualquier otro ya se hubiera percatado del gran parecido entre la cantante y Rin. Pudo escuchar como se deslizaba la puerta de la entrada y una efusiva chica entraba a toda velocidad a la sala.

- Kagome que bueno que te encuentras bien- Rin sonreía conteniendo las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras rodeaba a su prima en un cálido abrazo.

Kagome no quería romper aquel gesto, era tan reconfortante aquel sentimiento que casi había olvidado lo que era ser recibida por su pequeña pero linda familia.

- Bienvenida- saludo la pelirroja al acercarse a la sala y servir la refrescante bebida- el joven Inuyasha ha preguntado por tu bienestar-

Rin había liberado a Kagome limpiando sus ojos de ese molesto líquido salino y tomo lugar cerca de ella. Inuyasha la observaba detalladamente y ella rio. Dio un largo suspiro para comenzar a hablar pero el chico se le adelanto…

- yo he preguntado por Mei- reprocho a Ayame- no por Rin-

- aun así, somos la misma persona- respondió Rin. Kagome la miro con la pregunta en sus ojos mas nunca la mencionó. Una melodía conocida se escucho en el ambientador y comenzó a cantarla.

- esa voz- Kagome se puso en pie. – En verdad tu eres…- y las mejillas de Rin se tiñeron de carmín…

.o:O:o.

El joven príncipe no daba señales de vida, Izayoi estaba muy angustiada al no saber nada de su hijo, y aunque su hijastro parecía un poco más interesado en llevarse bien con su hermano aun no tenía noticias sobre su ubicación. La gran dama de palacio andaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación. Incluso Etsuko estaba de un explosivo humor.

Kikyo seguía a la espera de su prometido y recorría el palacio a su antojo, intentando descubrir cuál de todas aquellas habitaciones correspondía a la del extraviado príncipe. Pronto dio a una puerta que estaba cerrada y pregunto a uno de los sirvientes que pasaba en ese momento por ahí.

- esa puerta ha estado sellada por muchos años, nadie ha podido entrar, incluso utilizando la llave no sede- el chico observo el marco de la puerta- es como si esperara a que su propietario llegara-

Había una inscripción y algunas flores talladas adornaban el marco de la puerta, estaba en un antiguo lenguaje que el sirviente no estaba dispuesto a traducir para la señorita. Después de un momento de silencio hiso una reverencia y se perdió de nuevo por al pasillo. Kikyo se acerco para intentar observar por las ranuras de la puerta pero no se podía ver mas allá de la madera.

.o:O:o.

Después de algunos consejos sobre el carácter de su hermano, Inuyasha se fue. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con su padre antes de que lo encerrara de por vida. Kagome estaba entre molesta y emocionada por que se prima le ocultara la verdad de quien era. Aunque ahora tenia la ventaja de ir a todos sus conciertos. Incluso Rin se lo había pedido, comenzando por el de Europa que seria en pocos días. Kagome accedió encantada, aunque tendría que convencer a sus maestros que se ausentaría por una buena causa.

Sango se apareció mas tarde y después de actualizar los apuntes de clase se quedo para hacer una pequeña cena de amigas. Aunque no se sorprendió al encontrar a Ayame, menos cuando Kagome le comento de Rin y Mei. Sango alego que su hermano le había contado un poco de eso, Rin al saberlo se retiro a su la habitación.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, ella había confiado en Kohaku y fue muy clara cuando le pidió no contárselo a nadie, eso incluía a su hermana. Se sintió traicionada, _a cuantas personas más les habrá contado?_ Tirándose a la cama miraba el techo mientras pensaba en ello y así se quedo dormida.

Desperto en plena madrugada, estaba agitada por la pesadilla que tuvo. Odiaba tener pesadillas, era como si le avisaran que algo malo pasaría. Observo la improvisada cama que habían montado para Ayame y estaba vacia. Camino hacia el baño y limpio su cara con una toalla húmeda. Miro hacia el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana, aun faltaban dos horas para el amanecer. Se aventuro a la cocina y encontró a la pelirroja revisando el refrigerador.

- Que haces despierta?- pregunto asomándose sobre el hombro de su amiga.

- Nada, me desperté hace un momento y vine por un bocadillo- tomo un recipiente de leche y Rin tomo lugar en la mesa.- y tu?-

- una pesadilla- suspiro y se recargo sobre la mesa.

- donde?- pregunto Ayame.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer, obtener la mayor cantidad de información sobre lo ocurrido y prepararse para lo que vendría. Acerco un vaso con leche a su amiga y la animo a hablar. Rin observo el vaso y luego a su amiga cruzando sus miradas. Áyame fue a la alacena y acerco unas galletas. Ambas se entendían perfectamente, parecía como si sus mentes se conectaran. Después de un largo suspiro Rin hablo.

- todo quedara en ruinas- aseguro comiendo una galleta.

- como?- Ayame se sorprendió, Tokio Sigma era una de las ciudades más seguras del sistema.

- no lo se- tomo un sorbo de leche- todo era caos y muerte, corría buscando a alguien, pero… no se a quien- sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos intentando no perder la calma, aquel sueño la confundía demasiado. La pelirroja la observo, sabía que si no cambiaba de tema Rin comenzaría a preocuparse por esa catástrofe y se deprimiría. Y siempre que eso pasaba hasta el cielo mismo amenazaba con caer sobre ellas.

- y que piensas vestir para tu cita con el príncipe?-

- algo simple y cómodo- dijo con desanimo.

- así piensas impresionar al joven Sesshomaru?- reprocho ante la falta de interés.

- impresionado debe estar- Rin sonrió, eso ya era un buen comienzo- y aun mas se impresionara cuando le pregunte sobre la otra noche- su alegría llego hasta sus ojos que brillaban emocionados.

- hay algo que quieras contarme?- Ayame ya sospechaba que no le había contado todo lo que recordó con la historia de Inuyasha y ahora lo confirmaban sus palabras. Rin rio cómplice de si misma alejándose hacia la habitación.

- deberías descansar un poco mas- dijo antes de desaparecer en tras la puerta.

.o:O:o.

Desde muy temprano se había levantado, era un día especial, aunque no lo aceptara. Por fin había encontrado a aquella niña que hasta entonces creía alucinación. Sus recuerdos aun eran borrosos, aunque fuera un youkai fuerte su mente no lo era lo suficiente y le estaba costando trabajo recuperar aquello que le había sido quitado. Reviso su mail y se sorprendió al no encontrar ningún mensaje de Kagura, valla había resultado su plan para que lo dejara en paz, aunque solo fuera mientras su compromiso se formalizaba.

Jaken se reporto anunciando que la chica Higuarshi no se había movido del departamento, y que ayer había visto salir una figura misteriosa. Eso no le importaba, pero saber que Rin no se movería de ese lugar podría significar que solo lo había engañado. Tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento. No pudo concentrarse en sus labores escolares así que se escabullo para ausentarse el resto del día.

Llego temprano a la fuente de sodas, puso todos sus tenidos en alerta para no ser sorprendido. Cada vez que la puerta del lugar se abría esperaba que fuera ella, pero siempre se decepcionaba. Incluso en una ocasión le pareció verla entrar acompañada de un chico sin embargo solo fue su imaginación. Cansado de ese juego dejo de vigilar la puerta y se dedico a beber el contenido de su vaso. Miro hacia el reloj, las tres con diez.

De pronto la puerta anuncio la entrada de un cliente, y todas las miradas se paralizaron en un solo objetivo, una chica de lentes oscuros y larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta. Lucia como toda una modelo dentro de aquel ajustado overol que se ceñía a su delgado y bien proporcionado cuerpo. Parecía que buscaba a alguien pues miraba en todas direcciones hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia la barra. Se detuvo justo frente al chico de ojos azules, liberando las esmeraldas del opaco cristal.

- Hola, lamento la espera- sonrió.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, no podía creer que fuera la misma chica de ayer, mucho menos aquella a la que había rescatado de las aguas del mar. Rin aun lo observaba expectante a su respuesta, aunque un poco incomoda por las miradas indiscretas que los demás clientes le dedicaban. Se inclino hacia el chico.

- o prefiere una reverencia… su majestad- esto último lo dijo en tono muy bajo. De inmediato Sesshomaru se puso en pie. A pesar de los zapatos altos que la chica portaba no alcanzaba la imponente altura del príncipe. La invito a acompañarlo a una de las mesas mas retiradas de los presentes. El encargado pronto mando el pedido que Sesshomaru había hecho previamente: dos helados de menta con chocolate.

Rin sonrió sorprendida al ver el helado, era uno de sus favoritos, al parecer él la recordaba, entonces por qué no se lo había dicho e; otro día? Tomo la cuchara entre sus dedos y jugó con ella, Sesshomaru no le quitaba la vista provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tono rosado.

- Realmente eres tú, te encontré pequeña Rin…- las sutiles palabras de Sesshomaru resonaron en la cabeza de Rin provocando que sus miradas se encontraran.

Continuara…

Arh!! Que emoción, por fin llegamos al tan esperado encuentro, y agárrense porque de aquí pal' real se pondrá de pelos –muejejeje-.

Lamento tanto la demora, pero como no puedo escribir directo en mi laptop por mi trabajo, tengo que escribirlo en hojas que me encuentro a la mano mientras estoy en horas de labor. Aunque extravié una pequeña parte en algún lugar logre que quedara lo mejor posible a como lo planee.

**Amafle** lo prometido es deuda, respecto a tus fics están muy interesantes, los seguiré para ver qué sucede. Casi me da un infarto cuando me imagine a Sesshy de misionero. XD –incluso así se ve apuesto-..

**Cris, Zarax** muchísimas gracias por dejar su review, espero no defraudar sus expectativas. En el próximo capítulo tendremos un cita entre nuestro Sessho y Rin.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, yo escribo por y para ustedes.

Bueno por hoy es todo, nos estamos leyendo, cuídense mucho y sobre todo pórtense mal. Es genial comprobar que todavía tienes la capacidad de sorprenderte a ti mismo.

**Athena Taisho**

_**El destino es escrito por tu corazón.**_


	18. Recuerdos

Cap. 18 "_Recuerdos_"

- Realmente eres tú, te encontré pequeña Rin…- las sutiles palabras de Sesshomaru resonaron en la cabeza de Rin provocando que sus miradas se encontraran. Ella rio disimuladamente llevando el índice a sus labios.

- el joven amo ha vuelto a hacer trampa- había comenzado a hablar como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche, - el joven amo no encontró a Rin- volvió a reír sutilmente; -Rin ha encontrado al joven amo-.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, se dedico a observar como la joven frente a él disfrutaba del helado. Pronto un recuerdo asalto su mente…

Era el cumpleaños de su hermano menor, la pequeña había insistido en que jugaran a las escondidas, Inuyasha también era participe del juego y tras tocar su turno comenzó a contar. Le fastidiaba jugar a eso pues nunca eran lo suficientemente buenos como para que él no los encontrara. Llegado el momento comenzó a recorrer el lugar guiado por su olfato, Inuyasha sin duda estaba en el jardín más tarde iría por él. Pero la pequeña Rin donde estaría, aquel dulce aroma a fruta y brisa marina no estaba por ningún lado.

Escucho el movimiento en los arbustos del jardín, sonrió triunfante al observar una cabellera oscura. Su decepción fue grande al notar que era la máscara humana de su hermano. A lo lejos escucho unos pasitos ir por el corredor, toco a su hermano y dijo: te encontré. Seguido salió a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo y lo que encontró realmente lo sorprendió, una creatura albina corría hasta llegar al principio del pasillo. Se acerco ágilmente y ya no estaba. Agudizando sus sentidos percibió el aroma a fruta y mar.

- te encontré pequeña Rin- aseguro al moverse cerca de las largas cortinas abrazándolas sin poder capturar a su presa. De pronto una niña albina estaba tocando el lugar donde momentos atrás el había estado contando.

- salvada- sonrió la niña de ojos esmeralda. Y el joven príncipe la observaba con gran desconcierto…

…

- sucede algo malo?- pregunto la chica frente a él, mientras le dedicaba una mirada preocupada.

- nada- se limito a contestar. Entonces noto que ella casi terminaba con el helado y él no había ni tocado el suyo.

- para que ha pedido verme?- dijo Rin con aquel tono sumiso que hace mucho utilizo, en un sueño del cual no hubiese querido despertar.

- por qué no regresaste?- contesto con otra pregunta en un tono demandante.

- hasta hace algunos días, yo no tenía un pasado mas allá de…- y no encontró forma de explicárselo, de pronto no se sentía indigna de aquella compañía.

- mas allá de qué?- insistió Sesshomaru, quería saber que había ocurrido después de que se la llevaran de palacio, porque no intento volver a que ahora era su hogar, al lugar que le pertenecía por derecho.

La mirada de la chica se perdió en la copa de helado, todo daba vueltas. Las imágenes de su atormentada juventud en el Templo la invadieron. Sujeto su cabeza intentando mantenerla en su lugar. Este gesto no paso desapercibido por su acompañante que con un movimiento de sus dedos llamo al encargado para liquidar la cuenta y sacar a Rin de ahí.

El aire fresco le ayudo a tranquilizarse y suspiro con más calma. Ese tema no le gustaba tocarlo. Los topacios azules de Sesshomaru se quedaron observando a la chica, parecía como si de pronto el mundo le hubiese caído encima. La tomo del brazo guiándola hacia su moto, le extendió un casco blanco que había llevado para ella. Rin observo el enorme objeto y con una mirada confundida se dirigió hacia él.

- Póntelo, daremos un paseo- dijo él al momento que se ponía el suyo. Ella obedeció, y una vez que él monto la moto Rin hiso lo mismo sujetándolo por la cintura. Al encenderla rugió muy fuerte y así se elevaron para recorrer las calles a gran velocidad.

Nunca antes había sentido aquella libertad, el aire golpeándola y los edificios desapareciendo tras ella. Nunca antes había montado una moto y realmente era divertido. Cuando Sesshomaru aumento la velocidad y sintió aquellos delgados brazos sujetarse con más fuerza, sonrió. Atravesó la ciudad completa para detenerse en el edificio más alto, era todo un rascacielos, dejaron los cascos junto al vehículo para entrar al edificio.

En la recepción, la señorita parecía conocer al joven pues al verlo entrar lo saludo con mucho gusto y respeto. Rin la observo extrañada y de cierto modo desconcertada ante aquel trato tan cálido. Unas palabras de Sesshomaru y ya estaban en el transportador hacia el último piso.

- a donde vamos?- pregunto la chica ante el silencio de su acompañante

- a un lugar muy especial- contesto muy tranquilo, dejando de lado su fría actitud. La puerta del transportador se abrió y una habitación de cristal se extendió ante sus ojos. Sesshomaru avanzo llevando a una asombrada Rin de la mano. Se detuvieron frente a uno de los grandes ventanales.

Se podía apreciar toda la ciudad desde ese lugar. Los altos edificios, los autos flotando de un lugar a otro. Fue siguiendo con la mirada a uno que se perdió bajos sus pies descubriendo que flotaban sobre el panorama urbano. El piso también era de cristal, al menos la orilla de la habitación. Sonrió complacida ante la panorámica que tenia. De pronto Sesshomaru camino paralelo a los cristales señalando un punto en el horizonte, Rin busco con atención y distinguió varios tejados rojos divididos por arboledas.

- que hermoso- dijo ella ante la idea de ver mas de cerca aquel lugar.

- ese es nuestro hogar- confeso el chico y Rin fijo sus ojos en el. Los azulados ojos de Sesshomaru parecían bailar de la emoción pero su rostro no lo reflejaba.

- no te cansas?- pregunto Rin y el la miro confundido, - no te cansas de estar siempre así?- completo y el chico solo levanto los hombros como respuesta. – Yo me agoto demasiado- comento mientras caminaba hacia el centro del mirador.

Sesshomaru la siguió, no le quitaba la vista de encima. En su mente solo podía reprocharse el haber dejado que la borraran de su memoria. Se detuvo cuando ella lo hiso y de pronto sus esmeraldas quisieron explorar la profundidad del mar en sus ojos. Unos momentos pasaron contemplándose hasta que Rin suspiro.

- porque lo hiciste?- pregunto.

- hacer qué?- la vio suspirar de nuevo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

- besarme- fue más directa, y la máscara de indiferencia que había intentado mantener se despedazo en ese momento.

- yo…- no recordaba haberlo hecho, solo la había visto aquella noche en el cumpleaños de su hermano cuando estaba con la cantante que Inuyasha intentaba cortejar. Rin negó con la cabeza y lo sujeto por las mejillas atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Los recuerdos se atropellaban unos a otros, mientras la conexión en sus miradas se hacia mas fuerte. La imagen de dos jovencitos en ese mismo lugar se quedo presente, y como el chico robaba el primer beso de aquellos inocentes labios. No pudo evitar romper el enlace, se alejo precipitadamente ante aquel recuerdo. Estaba totalmente confundido. Rin se quedo ahí con la forma de aquel marfilado rostro entre sus manos y el desconcierto en su mirada.

- yo… lo lamento- se disculpo antes de emprender la huida. Y tras ella salió Sesshomaru, aun estaba en el transportador cuando le dio alcance. Sus ojos amenazaban con derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban.

- déjeme- dijo cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos- por favor- suplico mientras golpeaba su pecho y poder liberarse.

El no contesto, sentía que si la dejaba ir todo terminaría y jamás volvería. La dejo forcejear y rendirse ante su fuerte abrazo. Acaricio con dulzura su cabeza intentando reconfortarla, ella suspiro entre el sentimiento. Con mas calma la guio de nuevo hacia aquel ventanal donde se ponía el sol en el horizonte. Rin mantenía gacha su mirada, contando los autos que flotaban bajo ellos. La luz que se expandió por el lugar se confundió con el baño dorado del atardecer. La chica observo a su acompañante y encontró unos ojos de oro liquido que la acorralaban.

- pensé que te agradaba tu mascara- dijo ella y Sesshomaru se acerco mas.

- te equivocas- dijo mientras la acorralaba contra el ventanal- no me agrada, pero solo así soy libre-.

- libre?- cuestiono Rin

- si- ya no quedaba casi espacio entre los dos cuerpos- libre para hacer lo que quiera-.

Sello sus labios con un beso, pero no uno cualquiera, uno dulce y tierno que le pedía perdón y le pedía permiso. Rin deslizo sus brazos sujetándolo del cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, Sesshomaru al sentirse correspondido la abrazo por la cintura sosteniendo su peso. Solo la necesidad de aire los hiso detenerse y en sus miradas se perdieron mientras las lunas tomaban su lugar en el cielo.

Una leve sacudida los saco de su contemplación mutua, y al mirar hacia abajo vieron como el edificio estaba de pronto en llamas. Por todo el lugar se encendieron luces rojas anunciando la emergencia.

- debemos irnos- dijo el albino tomando la mano de Rin guiándola hacia el transportador. Su rostro se torno serio al no recibir respuesta del aparato.

- que sucede?- pregunto Rin al notar aquella seriedad.

- no funciona- respondió y el edificio se sacudió de nuevo. – Tendremos que bajar a pie- la jalo con más prisa hacia un pasadizo a través del piso de la habitación. Se extendían unas escaleras de caracol hacia abajo que parecía no tenían fin. El edificio se volvió a sacudir.

Un eco se podía escuchar desde las profundidades, parecían gritos. Rin los llamo una y otra vez, pero nadie respondió. Conforme avanzaban iban encontrando puertas que daban a esas mismas escaleras pero la mayoría estaban cerradas por el otro lado. Un nuevo estruendo se escucho desde las profundidades y la oscuridad se volvió infierno. Llamas comenzaban a salir de las puertas en los pisos intermedios, y ahora los dejaban atrapados en aquella escalera.

Rin se acerco mas a Sesshomaru, tenía miedo, temía por lo que pudiese ocurrirles. Sus pesadillas la habían alcanzado demasiado pronto?, o esto solo era el comienzo de la destrucción? El lugar volvió a estremecerse, comenzaban a caer trozos de las paredes en los piso de arriba. Pegaron sus cuerpo al muro de la escalera para no ser golpeados pero fue inevitable un trozo enorme cayo justo frente a ellos arrasando con las escaleras, llevándolos hacia el abismo.

.o:O:o.

- no contesta- Kagome estaba preocupada, Rin no atendía a su móvil desde que se había ido a su cita. Desde ahí podía verse como la torre de negocios caía en pedazos junto con otros tres edificios de importancia en la ciudad. –Vamos- lo intento de nuevo si éxito alguno. Marco el número de Inuyasha, el mensaje del correo le contesto. Suspiro resignada. _Espero y se encuentren bien_.

.o:O:o.

Inuyasha estaba desesperado. Lo habían dejado atendiendo a su "prometida" que había resultado ser una chica un poco insoportable. No se quería separar de él ni un minuto desde que llego a palacio, no lo dejaba respirar. Las noticias de un atentado pronto llegaron a sus oídos y temió por Kagome que estaba sola en su departamento. Pidió a uno de los sirvientes que se comunicara a la administración del edificio, se sintió feliz al saber que todo estaba bien por esos lugares. Intento comunicarse con Rin sin éxito alguno. Su hermano tampoco contestaba. En todo palacio solo el sabia sobre la cita que tenían. _Cuidale mucho, es mi única esperanza_.

**Continuara…**

Muajajajajaja

He aquí la continuación, a petición de nuestra querida Amafle –jejeje-. Espero sea de su agrado. Nos estamos leyendo pronto. A todos los que leen esta historia domo arigatou…

**Athena Taisho**

"**El destino es escrito por tu corazón"**


	19. Atrapados

Cap. 19 "_Atrapados_"

Todo era luz cuando abrió sus ojos, y detrás del resplandor pudo distinguir aquel rostro marfilado del chico que minutos antes caminaba a su lado. Pudo sentir como aquellos fuertes brazos la sujetaban llevándola en vuelo. La brisa movía su cabello lo cual indicaba que se movían pero no podía ver más allá de la luz. De pronto todo quedo en penumbra, entre la oscuridad se distinguían fugaces rallos que se colaban entre las ruinas. Rin ahogo un grito entre sus manos cuando sus ojos distinguieron entre los escombros un cuerpo sepultado, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sesshomaru. Las lágrimas pronto empaparon la camisa del chico, y este acaricio su cabeza intentando calmarla.

- es mi culpa- repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos.

- no es así- dijo de forma sutil,- esto no es tu culpa-

- lo es- sollozo de nuevo y sus miradas se encontraron- yo lo vi venir y no hice nada-

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, la confusión domino por un segundo aquellos dorados orbes mientras las esmeraldas retenían las lágrimas. Una nueva sacudida sorprendió al ya dañado edificio haciendo que los escombros llovieran de nuevo sepultando todo a su paso.

.o:O:o.

La guardia entera fue movilizada para localizar al heredero al trono, pues no podían comunicarse con él y ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Era la primera vez que tenían que buscar al joven Sesshomaru así que no sabían dónde empezar. El emperador estaba horrorizado con el ataque a los tres edificios más importantes de la ciudad. Magatsuhi había cumplido su palabra y ahora el mayor de sus hijos no aparecía. La gran dama intentaba buscar a su hijastro a su manera pero no había tenido éxito.

Inuyasha estaba más intrigado que ningún otro en el palacio, iba de un lado a otro con su móvil y seguido muy de cerca de su "prometida". No podía negar que era una belleza, pero solo era eso una belleza hueca y material como su próxima cuñada; claro si Rin no lo evitaba. Suspiro resignado al seguir sin respuesta por parte de ninguno de ellos.

- sucede algo joven Inuyasha?- pregunto Kikyo al escucharlo suspirar.

- nada- respondió con indiferencia- ya es tarde y debemos descansar, no sabemos que sucederá mañana-

En el pasillo solo quedo la joven, molesta ante la falta de atención de su prometido, pero eso no la desanimaría, ningún chico la había rechazado y no empezaría ahora. Desde un rincón lejano Kagura observaba la escena, estaba complacida por el rechazo de su cuñado hacia Kikyo eso le serviría a la chica para tragarse sus palabras.

- Kagura- dijo Kanna al encontrarla

- lo has confirmado?- pregunto Kagura, mientras avanzaba hacia su habitación

- en ningún hospital han recibido a algún Higurashi- respondió mientras la seguía, - en el edificio no me quisieron decir nada-

- uh, tal vez aun esta en el departamento agonizando- sonrió con arrogancia ante su supuesto triunfo.

- nuestro padre dice: que no salgamos de palacio si no queremos resultar heridas"-

- lo tendré en mente, ahora vete quiero estar sola-

.o:O:o.

Las noticias sobre el atentado no cesaban, Kagome estaba muy preocupada porque su prima no contestaba el móvil, además Ayame en cuanto supo del desastre salió apresurada del departamento. Inuyasha no se había comunicado para nada, a pesar de haberle mandado un mail. Kagome era un manojo de nervios.

Kohaku también había intentado localizar a Rin pero no había tenido éxito. Toda la tarde estuvo ocupado con su proyecto que no le dio tiempo de enterarse de los planes de su novia. Golpeo la pared de su cuarto al escuchar de nuevo el mensaje del buzón.

.o:O:o.

Ayame había la noche entera recorriendo los posibles lugares donde estaban los heridos del atentado sin lograr localizar a su amiga. La visión de la madrugada anterior les había dado un aviso y lo habían mal interpretado. Desesperada se comunico con Kouga; bien sabia que mantenía vigilada a Rin mediante su móvil y en un dos por tres le dio las coordenadas exactas donde la encontraría.

Se sintió devastada al llegar a uno de los edificios atacados, la policía no la dejaría pasar. Observo detenidamente, tenía que encontrar la forma de atravesar la valla sin ser detectada. La mitad del edificio aun estaba intacta, al menos eso parecía. Podía ver una oficina atreves de un hueco en la pared, de pronto ya estaba dentro, viendo desde el hueco hacia la multitud de rescatistas.

Comenzó su propia búsqueda entre la oscuridad, todo era caos, papeles por doquier, escombro y cristales. Quiso olvidar el aroma de la sangre y polvo, sabía lo que eso indicaba pero no le gustaría ver. Un nuevo sismo sacudió el lugar, el escombro cayo atreves del techo abriéndose paso por el piso hacia los niveles inferiores; se sorprendió al ver que entre las rocas caían dos personas. Una nube de polvo se levanto, Ayame no podía respirar bien, tocio hasta que todo el polvo salió de su sistema.

Solo la oscuridad se distinguía cuando observo dentro del hoyo en el piso. Respiro profundo y brinco dentro con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga con vida.

.o:O:o.

Inuyasha parecía león enjaulado en su alcoba, estaba seguro que en cuanto saliera Kikyo no se le despegaria ni un segundo. Observo a su alrededor, el amanecer estaba próximo, sabía muy bien que bajo sus ventanas no habría nadie pues buscaban a su hermano. De pronto una idea ilumino su cabeza, el generador de hologramas que Mioga le había regalado.

Busco deprisa en su armario y lo encontró, ahora a ponerlo a trabajar. Tomo una imagen de el durmiendo, acomodo las cobijas y listo! Si lo veian desde la puerta parecía que dormía plácidamente. Se vistió muy casual y de un salto bajo al jardín ocultándose entre las plantas. Un par de muchachas pasaban por el pasillo exterior.

Logro escabullirse hasta la salida sin ser detectado, para no levantar sospechas tuvo que dejar su auto en palacio afortunadamente siempre tenía su moto deslizador oculto en las afueras. Lo monto y a toda velocidad viajo a la ciudad.

.o:O:o.

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido cuando abrió los ojos, sin embargo el lugar donde reposaba era cálido y suave. Intento reconocerlo con sus manos que pronto se enredaron en el cabello, un débil vaivén la hiso sonrojarse.

-Sesshomaru- susurro al descubrirse sobre el cuerpo del joven príncipe.

Sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbraron a la penumbra, sus movimientos eran torpes pues el golpe de la caída había sido fuerte. Las preguntas se agolparon en su mente, _de que tan alto habían caído? Podrían salir?_ Al moverse el chico bajo ella se quejo. Estaba herido y ella no lo había notado.

- Sesshomaru- lo llamo con suavidad una y otra vez hasta que poco a poco abrió sus dorados ojos.

- Estas bien?- pregunto al notar el preocupado rostro de Rin. Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Eso es bueno- una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios seguida de una mueca de dolor.

- Estas herido- confirmo Rin al distinguir la mancha roja en sus ropas.

- Es un rasguño sin importancia- dijo mientras se ponía en pie sosteniendo su costado, - debemos salir de aquí antes de otro derrumbe-

Rin lo vio avanzar sobre los escombros con paso firme. Lo siguió. Podía asegurar que era más que un rasguño, pero también que no la dejaría ver la herida hasta no estar en un lugar seguro. Anduvieron por el lugar, la oscuridad reinaba sin dejar entrar ni un solo rayo de luz.

Se sentía fatal, sabía que la herida no sanaría si no descansaba un poco, además seguía sangrando. Observo a su alrededor. Los escasos muros que sostenían el techo pronto cederían, si no encontraba una salida, morirían ahí. Observó sobre su hombro hacia la chica que lo seguía a escasos pasos, su rostro preocupado y afligido estaba cubierto de polvo pero aun así lucia hermosa. Comenzó a sudar frio, su vita de pronto se tornaba nubosa, se detuvo junto a un muro.

- te sientes bien?- pregunto Rin al mirarlo

- solo dame un momento- respiro profundo, todo daba vuelta en su cabeza.

- descansemos un poco- sugirió la chica mientras se sentaba en una piedra, Sesshomaru se deslizo por el muro hasta sentarse en el piso. –hemos estado caminando por mucho tiempo- suspiro- _tengo sed_- y sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos finos labios.

Sesshomaru mantenía sus ojos cerrados, intentando calmar aquel mareo que sentía. Pronto sintió el suave aliento de Rin más cerca, se sorprendió al verla a escasos centímetros de su rostro observándolo con curiosidad.

- yo…- Rin se sintió atrapada en su travesura, pero eso no la hiso desistir, llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico y noto que estaba ardiendo, -tienes fiebre!- dijo alarmada.

- mmm…- la protesta muda de Sesshomaru no ayudo mucho. Todo pareció vibrar bajo sus pies.

- hay que bajar la fiebre- Rin buscaba con la vista rastro de algún deposito, una llave o algo; estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando él la detuvo.

- Rin- la llamo, pero ella intento soltarse- Rin, escúchame- hablo serio y ella se quedo quieta- es peligroso quedarse aquí, tienes que buscar la forma de salir o nos sepultaran-

- no puedo dejarte- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- tendrás que hacerlo, necesito tiempo para que sane pero no debo moverme- la vibración se sintió de nuevo- pronto caerá todo, debes ir-

- no, me quedare contigo- había determinación en sus palabras- vine hasta aquí contigo y no e ire sin ti.-

.o:O:o.

Era la segunda vez que sentía que todo vibraba, eso era un mal presagio. No había señales de su amiga o del joven príncipe. Todo era caos en ese complejo laberinto d3 escombro y papel. Se detuvo y grito frustrada. El eco retumbo por todo el lugar, de pronto otra voz le respondió.

- hay alguie mas aquí?- se escucho en la lejanía y toda la frustración se convirtió en aleria.

- Rin!!- grito emocionada y buscando el camino hacia ella.

- estamos aquí!!- contesto- Ayame date prisa-

La pelirroja siguió el sonido de aquella voz mientras hablaban. Cuando los encontró no podía creer aquella escena. El príncipe se mantenía inmóvil recargado en un muro y Rin… Rin tenía los ojos hinchados de lagrimas.

- esta…-

- dormido- interrumpió Rin que no le quitaba la vista de encima- le hemorragia se detuvo pero está exhausto.- una pequeña sacudida hiso que un poco de polvo cayera del techo.

- hay que salir de aquí- dijo Ayame.

- no podemos moverlo-

- y no lo haremos, los sacare de aquí, el auto está afuera-

- nos descubrirán- llevo su mano a la frente del chico y un suspiro escapo de los varoniles labios- nadie debe saber que estuvo aquí-

- que sugieres?- la pelirroja le ofreció el pañuelo que llevaba.

-llévanos a su departamento- con el pañuelo limpio aquel rostro, dejando notar que las marcas purpuras de las mejillas del albino estaban más oscuras que antes.

- donde esta?-

- cerca de la playa-

- sabes que no podre llegar tan lejos, menos si desconozco el lugar-

- Deberé ayudarte entonces, llévanos por donde entraste-

Ayame se acerco mas, tocándolos y recordó la oficina por donde entro, el hueco en la pared y de pronto estaban ahí, respirando el aire fresco del alba.

- eres increíble Ayame- la abrazo con fuerza- ahora dime, como funciona?-

- debes visualizar el lugar donde quieres estar y pensar en la ligereza del viento, debes trazar la ascena lo mejor posible, incluyéndonos ahí-

Una nave de rescate los visualizo y por el altavoz anuncio: " quédense donde están, vamos por ustedes…"

**Continuara….**

Hola a tods, lo se lo se, tarde mucho pero por fin lo subi, después de una ligera depre y falta de inspiración, una guerra en el trabajo y en la escuela logre terminar este capítulo. Amafle gomen ne, no fue mi intención pero este capitulo va dedicado a ti espero te guste.

Niñs nos estamos leyendo pronto cuídense.

**Athena Taisho**

_**El destino es escrito por tu corazón…**_


	20. Rescate

La mayoria de los personajes son de Takahashi-sensei, todo esto lo hacemos por y para diversion de sus fanaticos.

* * *

Cap. 20 "_Rescate_"

La luz se abría paso entre las cortinas de su habitación. Abrió lentamente los ojos al sentirla sobre su rostro. Nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación de estar desorientado, su cabeza aun le dolia. Miro el reloj sobre la mesita, medio día. De pronto, el recuerdo de aquella chica de ojos verdes asalto su cabeza y miro a su alrededor. Parecía que estaba solo.

- _acaso fue un sueño?_- pensó al ponerse de pie. Su camisa estaba llena de polvo y teñida en rojo. Observo alrededor sin encontrar rastro de su acompañante. Suspiro con pesadez, tal vez si había sido un sueño.

Tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba relajarse y pensar con claridad. Al abrir la puerta se quedo helado ante aquella visión que se le presentaba. La esbelta figura de Rin lucia desnuda, dándole la espalda sin percatarse que él la miraba. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se recargo contra la pared. Su corazón latía desbocado. Realmente era una diosa caída del cielo. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la pelirroja y una bandeja de comida.

- se encuentra bien?- pregunto la chica mientras colocaba la bandeja en una mesa al centro de la habitación. Sesshomaru la observo con recelo.

.o:O:o.

Dentro del baño Rin secaba con mucha delicadeza su cabello. Estaba sorprendida de encontrar sus ropas limpias y acomodadas en uno de los estantes del amplio closet. Recordaba que aquel día Sesshomaru le había dicho que Mina se las había llevado. Al menos ahora tenía ropa limpia que vestir. Dio un vistazo al overol que llevaba el día anterior, estaba lleno de mugre, sangre y para acabar roto, totalmente estropeado.

Suspiro con decepción, definitivamente compraría otro. Sigue secando su cabello y ni siquiera se percato que la puerta fue abierta y cerrada casi de inmediato. Tomo su tiempo para vestirse y pensar en lo difícil que fue escapar de aquel accidente. Pudo ver como se acercaban los rescatistas y momentos después estra ahí, en aquella blanca habitación. A Ayame casi le daba un ataque de pánico cuando vio de cerca la unidad de vuelo y después el extenso mar por el gran ventanal del lugar.

Rio por lo bajo, mientras ajustaba el pantalón a su cadera. Pudo escuchar a Ayame hablaba con Sesshomaru pero en ningún momento escucho la voz de este. Se dio el último visto bueno frente al espejo y abrió la puerta. Las miradas de los presentes se fijaron en ella. El albino estaba ahí tirado en la alfombra mientras Ayame organizaba la cama.

De inmediato el chico se puso en pie, ella noto que su camisa estaba abierta y la herida ya no era visible. Sesshomaru se perdió tras la puerta del baño dejando a las dos chicas muy pensativas. Adentro de la reducida habitación el albino lavaba su rostro.

- _por que no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza_- volteo hacia la tina y recordó aquella delgada figura de tersa piel. Se descubrió a si mismo dentro de aquella ilusión deslizando su mano por la piel del brazo.

Agito la cabeza y la visión se esfumo. Intento cepillar su cabello sin éxito, entonces recordó la herida de us costado. Inspecciono el area con meticulosidad, estaba seguro que debía de quedar, por lo menos, la marca rosada de la regeneración de su piel. Sin embargo solo había mas que la ligera irritación de una alergia. – _Nunca había sanado tan rápido_-.

Escucho la voz de Mina entregando la comida y preguntando quienes eran. Bufo, comenzando a prepara el baño, quería limpiar toda la suciedad de su cabello. Dentro del agua una idea lo asalto.

- _como llegamos aquí?_-

.o:O:o.

No había noticias del joven Sesshomaru y parecía que Inuyasha había enfermado, pues no se levantaba de la cama. Kagura recordaba perfectamente la advertencia que su hermana le diera la noche anterior. Pero que importaba, si ella encontraba al príncipe convencería al emperador de revocar el odioso permiso y mantenerlo ahí en palacio.

Tomo su bolso y salió dispuesta a encontrar a su prometido, como si nada estuviera pasando tomo su floating car y se dirigió a los departamentos de la playa. Lo mas seguro es que estuviera ahí y no quisiera hablar con nadie.

Kanna intento comunicarse varias veces, las mismas que Kagura rechazo, no quería razonar con ella, mucho menos con su padre. Llego a los departamentos, la muchacha en recepción la observo y después rio.

- hm _estúpida_- la morena siguió su camino.

.o:O:o.

Ayame y Rin platicaban en el comedor, el joven aun no se dignaba a acompañarlas. Después de una pequeña broma de la pelirroja, Rin se dirigió a la habitación principal para cerciorarse de que Sesshomaru se encontraba bien. Llamo a la puerta.

- pasa- anuncio desde adentro.

- hola- saludo ella, - no piensas comer algo?- dijo al acercarse.

- solo quiero saber una cosa- Rin se detuvo ante el frio tono que escucho. Sesshomaru la veía fijamente mientras se paraba frente a ella. – como llegamos al departamento?-

- yo…- dudo en contarle, seria poner en evidencia a Ayame. Dio un paso atrás y el la siguió.

- como?- exigió saber.

.o:O:o.

Áyame deambulaba por la pequeña sala, observando cada objeto en ella. No había fotos de familia o retratos, solo paisajes y mas paisajes. De pronto la puerta principal se abrió, una morena estaba petrificada con sus rosados ojos furicos.

- quien eres y que haces aquí?- pregunto de mala manera

- mi nombre es Ayame y ayudo al médico del instituto-

- nunca antes te había visto- la recorto de arriba abajo, - hm ni me importa, que haces aquí?- cerró la puerta tras de si, inspeccionando con la vista el lugar.

- el dr. Kurosawa me pidió trajera al joven Ikeda pues tuvo una decaída- la morena detuvo su mirada en la puerta de la recamara. – por el momento está descansando-

- cual fue la causa?- pregunto Kagura mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- no estoy segura, el dr. no me comento nada- la pelirroja observo la puerta, rogando porque Rin no saliera junto al joven príncipe.

.o:O:o.

- es tan difícil lo que pido- hablo con serenidad una vez que no recibió respuesta de la chica. Los esmeraldados ojos gritaban que era un secreto y rehuyó su mirada.

- seria traición si lo dijera- respondió en un hilo de voz y la mano masculina la soltó, -lo siento-

- mi amor… estas despierto?- una voz femenina llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta

- debo irme- dijo Rin y se escabullo hacia el baño

- espera- Sesshomaru intento detenerla de nuevo pero cuando entro ya no le encontró. La puerta se deslizo y Kagura entro.

- mi amor, te encuentras bien?- pregunto con falso interés. Sesshomaru no contesto y de inmediato salió de la habitación. La pelirroja estaba sentada a la barra, lucia preocupada. Se puso en pie en cuanto lo vio.

- he de retirarme joven Ikeda- dijo Ayame al ver salir a la morena de la recamara, - la casera trajo comida- tomo su bolso- y le extendió un trozo de papel- con su permiso… señorita- inclino un poco su cabeza y salió de ahí.

Sesshomaru la vio salir, quería respuestas y las tendría pero en ese momento no las obtendría. Kagura observaba el comedor, muy intrigada.

- había alguien mas?- pregunto señalando la mesa.

Tres platos estaban dispuestos para la comida, al igual que tres vasos de jugo estaban servidos. Sesshomaru no le dio importancia y tomo uno de ellos, bebió el contenido mientras extendía el trozo de papel. Era una receta del Dr. Kurosawa, alzo una ceja al leer lo que decía:

_Ella piensa que tuviste una recaída, hablaremos después. Ayame._

Arrugo el papel en su mano.

.o:O:o.

Inuyasha había llegado a su departamento, encontrando a Miroku vilmente dormido. Tomo algunas cosas y salió. No tardo en llegar al departamento de Kagome. La chica al verlo lo recibió con un abrazo y se hecho a llorar.

-que sucede?- pregunto el moreno.

-no la encuentro- continúo sollozando.

Inuyasha intento consolarla, pero las lagrimas no dejan de fluir. Ahora como le diría que quizás estaban en alguno de los edificios atacados. La abrazo con mas fuerza. Y la puerta se abrió. El alivio lo inundo al ver a Ri y Ayame entrar. Kagome también las vio, de inmediato se les acerco, Rin la abrazo y Ayame las rodeo. Los tres lloraban.

-estamos bien- dijo Rin- perdona por preocuparte- Kagome asintió.

-y…-Inuyasha llamo su atención- donde esta el estúpido de mi hermano-

-en su departamento- contesto Ayame- ha sido una larga noche, deberíamos descansar-

Las otras dos chicas asintieron, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Rin. Inuyasha detuvo a Ayame y ella se quedo.

- que ocurrió?-

- estaban atrapados, en el edificio del mirador-

- en el mirador?- repitió con asombro- dice que nadie sobrevivió, como lo hicieron?-

- fue una gran hazaña, y preferiría que Rin o su hermano se lo contaran- bostezo

-me quedare aquí, por si necesitan algo- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la cocina, tomando su móvil.

.o:O:o.

Estaba muy preocupada por su hijastro, la guardia seguía sin dar razón alguna. Había ido a despertar a su hijo pero descubrió que nuevamente se había escapado. Acomodo la farsa de nuevo, no quería que su esposo lo descubriera. Salió a los jardines, para tomar aire fresco, Kikyo estaba ahí sentada leyendo. Le sorprendió mucho cuando miro hacia la ventana del segundo piso y negó con la cabeza.

- parece que no le agrade al joven Inuyasha-

- porque lo dices?- pregunto la dama del palacio

- desde anoche me ha evitado y hoy- suspiro – no ha querido salir de su habitación- la gran señora sintió pesar, ahí estaba aquella chica sufriendo por su hijo y el, él en algún lugar de la ciudad.

- quizás solo se siente mal- dijo sin pensar- por eso hoy no ha salido, pero ya veras, solo necesitan pasar mas tiempo juntos y conocerse-

- tal vez tenga razón- sonrió la chica

- señora- se acerco Etsuko- tiene una llamada-

- para mi?- Izayoi se sorprendió- piensa en lo que hablamos y no estés triste-

Estas palabras le dieron ánimos a la joven recién llegada, Kanna las había visto desde el otro lado del jardín y desapareció rumbo al ala sur. La gran dama de palacio llego a sus habitaciones y se encerró. Rara vez recibía llamadas, lo más seguro era su hijo.

- Inuyasha, eres tú?- pregunto

- si madre- y la imagen se activo

- donde estas?-

- con una amiga, su prima estaba perdida- suspiro- pero ya ha regresado-

- me da gusto, que al menos alguien haya regresado con bien-

- no te preocupes madre, Sesshomaru está bien- declaro un poco celoso, pero bien sabia que su madre se preocupaba por ambos

- donde esta?-

- en su departamento, pero no te alarmes solo tuvo una noche difícil-

- que gusto saber que está bien, si lo vez dile que se comunique con tu padre, antes de que movilice al ejercito en su búsqueda- sonrió contenta por la noticia, y por la idea de su marido al frente del ejercito buscando al primogénito.

.o:O:o.

- Magatsuhi, no crees que exageraste un poco?- el primer ministro estaba en conferencia secreta con el terrorista.

- Vamos Naraku, solo puse un poco de sabor a esta negociación – rio un poco- además, con esto deberá reconsiderar su respuesta-

- o tomara medidas drásticas-

- no seas pesimista, socio-

- el tiempo pasa y estamos por completar el plan, una vez anunciado el compromiso, su destino será sellado-

- y la oscuridad regresara a este mundo-

Ambos brindaron por sus maquiavélicos planes. Hakudoshi los observaba cuidadosamente, sabia muy bien que arriesgaban demasiado, mas por la niña que en antaño los había desplazado y que ahora regresaba para interponerse de nuevo.

.o:O:o.

Rin sabia que debía descansar un poco, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. El comunicador comenzó a sonar y pudo escuchar a Ayame contestar y decir algo como "esta dormida…No por el momento no puedo molestarle…está bien le daré tu recado…"

Lo mas seguro: Kohaku. Que le diría?, no estaba segura. De lo que si estaba segura era que su corazón tenia dueño desde hace muuucho tiempo. Revivió aquel beso una vez mas y su mente le trajo un recuerdo no tan lejano, uno noche de disfraces en el palacio imperial. Casi podía jurar que el sabor de aquellos labios era el mismo, pero no podía comprobarlo. A menos que besara a Inuyasha. Ese pensamiento la hiso sonrojar. Kagome la mataría cuando se enterara, a leguas se notaba que le gustaba el mas joven de los príncipes. Y a el le gustara? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Áyame entro a la habitación y Rin se sentó de inmediato en la cama. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y la chica levanto los hombros.

- deberías dormir-

- no siento sueño-

- tiene algo que ver el príncipe-

- demasiado- y una sonrisa sonadora apareció en su rostro.

- como estuvo tu cita?- Ayame se dejo caer en el lado opuesto de la cama.

- de ensueño- contesto Rin jalando una almohada para abrazarla

- ah si!-

- si- medio oculto su rostro tras la almohada- me ha besado-

- QUE!- la alegría y la curiosidad se reflejaban en el rostro de Ayame- cuéntamelo todo-

.o:O:o.

Kagura hacia su berrinche, mientras Sesshomaru la ignoraba colosalmente. Quizás en otro tiempo le hubiera cumplido su capricho, pero hoy no. Inuyasha se había comunicado con el advirtiéndole que la guardia entera lo buscaba. Y ahora, gracias a Kagura, estaban afuera del edificio.

Como le explicaría a su padre la pérdida del moto deslizador, lo mejor sería no decirle nada. Miro nuevamente a su prometida. Definitivamente no le agradaba la idea de quedarse en palacio y ser supervisado todo el día por ella. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Inuyasha tenía razón, estar en palacio era aburrido. Afuera tenia más libertad que como el heredero al trono.

Recordó el atardecer, aquellos ojos verdes que se tornaban ocres con la luz del sol. La piel tersa de esa mañana. Sus delicados labios disculpándose y su cabello ondeando en plena huida. Se encerró en su pequeño estudio. Kagura toco la puerta hasta el cansancio sin ningún éxito. Jaken llego poco tiempo después, y bajo la mirada asesina de Kagura entro al estudio. Ella se acerco a la puerta intentando oir lo que dentro pasaba pero, a pesar de su agudo oído, no escucho nada.

El viejo sapo verde sabía bien lo que su amo quería, así que le entrego el informe detallado de lo que había visto esa mañana. Desde que Rin había llagado al departamento acompañada por la pelirroja, el arribo del joven Inuyasha al edificio y, lo más extraño de todo, que en todo el día no se había movido de ahí. Espero en silencio la siguiente orden de su amo, pero este no hablo. Se puso en pie y abrió la puerta.

- Avisa a la guardia que nos vamos a palacio-

Kagura hiso un mohín con los labios y el viejo Jake de inmediato salió del departamento. Sesshomaru tomo un paquete de su habitación y se puso en camino. La morena lo veía intrigada, que tramaba con su regreso a palacio, si momentos antes se negaba rotundamente.

.o:O:o.

- vamos mi amor, no te pongas así- pedía Izayoi – es la primera vez que lo hace-

- pero debería avisar como siempre- refunfuñaba el emperador

- sabes algo, vida?- se acerco cariñosa a su esposo y este sonrio

- que?- pregunto con dulzura

- es bueno, de vez en cuando, escaparse del mundo- rio tiernamente y el gran señor solo negó con la cabeza.

En el fondo sabía que su esposa tenía razón, además Sesshomaru tenía un comportamiento ejemplar y si por una vez se fugo de sus deberes, seria por algo muy importante para él. Siguieron platicando, incluso recordaron tiempos pasados. Aunque había algo que necesitarían ayuda para hacerlo.

.o:O:o.

Estaba harto de llamarla y que no contestara, su hermana le había dicho que estaba en el departamento y Ayame simplemente se negaba a comunicársela. Le ocultaba algo, lo presentía. Salió de su habitación a toda velocidad. Cruzo el paseo y llego hasta el edifico del frente. Tenía que hablar con ella a como diera lugar. Toco con insistencia, nadie atendía, entonces decidió hacer lo que estaba prohibido. De su bolsillo saco la llave que alguna vez le dio Kagome a su hermana y abrió. Se sorprendió de ver a un chico dormido en el sofá, con la holovision prendida.

- _quién es?_- se pregunto, observo el interior y nadie mas había. Entro sigilosamente y se acerco al muchacho, lo tomo por la camisa estrujándolo.- que haces aquí? Responde- .

Un adormilado Inuyasha respondió con un golpe causando que su agresor lo soltara. Kohaku toco su mentón y tacleo al moreno tumbándolo con todo y sofá. Inuyasha no sabía quién ni por qué lo estaban golpeando, de lo que estaba seguro es que no se dejaría de nadie. Se puso en pie y golpeo de nuevo a su agresor.

.o:O:o.

Kagome dormía plácidamente cuando de pronto un ruido la despertó. Podía escuchar los deportes en la holovision y el sillón desplomándose. Algo estaba mal, se asomo por el pasillo y pudo distinguir a los jóvenes que se golpeaban. Salió en su busca, la sala estaba hecha un desastre y los muchachos seguían aventándose mutuamente. Su florero favorito vio su fin al chocar contra la pared. Fue entonces que grito.

- BASTA!- los jóvenes se petrificaron ahí junto al ventanal. Rin y Ayame se acercaron por el pasillo.

- que sucedió?- pregunto Rin al ver todo el desorden.

- es lo que quisiera saber- contesto Kagome mientras destinaba su mirada asesina a Kohaku. Rin tallo sus ojos intentando ahuyentar el sueño distinguió a su novio liberándose del agarre del joven príncipe.

- yo estaba dormido y este estúpido me golpeo- dijo Inuyasha mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio y en seguida ponía en pie el sofá.

- como has entrado Kohaku- Rin estaba molesta, nunca se imagino que su novio irrumpiera en su depa y arrasara con todo.

- yo…- desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y Kagome comprendió todo.

- usaste la llave de Sango- acuso y el chico bajo la mirada- ella no sabe- el negó.

Kagome suspiro y miro al techo. Sabía que algún día le entraría lo rebelde al chico pero nunca se imagino que fuera tan violento. Vio a Inuyasha buscando algo en la nevera y después negar con la cabeza. Suspiro resignado y se sentó a la mesa.

- maldición- musito

Rin observo al castaño con recelo y decpecion, después fue donde Inuyasha. Su labio estaba inchado pero ya no sangraba, el ojo izquierdo comenzó a inflamarse. Ella llevo su mano ahí e Inu esquivo su toque.

- dejara de doler- dijo y el se quedo quieto.

Kohaku observaba la escena desde la sala donde Kagome la había obligado a recoger el desastre que hiso. Se acerco llevando los pedazos de cristal a la basura y dijo con voz suplicante.

- te llame a tu móvil-

- lo perdí- respondió Rin con sequedad

- te busque toda la mañana-

- estaba agotada, pedí que no me molestaran-

El silencio gobernó por un momento, Inuyasha suspiro con pesadez. Kohaku lo observo y descubrió que la herida bajo la mano de Rin desaparecía.

- porque…- comenzó su duda pero la ojiverde le interrumpió.

- si realmente supieras quien es, no te hubieses atrevido a ponerle una mano encima-

El castaño salió de ahí, e indignado tomo lugar en uno de los sofás. Áyame había terminado de acomodar todo y Kagome intentaba localizar a su amiga. Rin e Inuyasha se unieron a ellos.

- Kohaku, ven necesitamos hablar- Rin lo invito a que la acompañara al balcón.

**Continuara…..**

* * *

Ohaio!

Lamento la demora, no había tenido oportunidad de transcribir, incluso es la primera vez que hago un capitulo tan largo. Amafle yo se que me mataras después de esto y estoy dispuesta a sufrir mi condena. Espero que les haya gustado, porque esto se irá poniendo color de hormiga. Xiao Xiao nos estamos leyendo pronto. Recuerden dejar sus reviews…. Arigatou ^_^

**Athena Taisho**

_**"El destino es escrito por tu corazon"**_


	21. Nos vemos

Cap. 21 "_Nos vemos_"

Kikyo vagaba por los pasillos del palacio, realmente estaba molesta por no poder hacer que su prometido saliera de su habitación. Pronto llego al ala sur, todo ahí era tenebroso, a pesar de que la luz entraba por cada ventana. No había nadie mas en los pasillos, ni la servidumbre. Se detuvo frente a las puertas de la habitación principal. No necesito anunciar su llegada pues la puerta se abrió sin tocarla. Todo en su interior estaba oscuro, ni la luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas.

-Querida Kikyo- una voz la saludo mientras se acercaba y la puerta tras ella se cerro. -Pensé que no aceptarías mi invitación- Naraku la recibía con un abrazo lleno de deseo y lujuria.

.o:O:o.

Kanna la había visto entrar a la habitación de su padre. Negó con la cabeza, bien sabia que pasaría, siempre era lo mismo, solo esperaba que no desapareciera como todas las demás. Fue a buscar a Kagura pero no la encontró en ningún lado, había desechado su advertencia. Suspiro al saberse sola, la soledad siempre había ido su mejor amiga, siempre estaba ahí junto a ella.

Entonces recordó, aquella ni? de ojos verdes que jugaba en los jardines del palacio principal. Como su mano la invitaba a acercarse y esa sonrisa en su rostro iluminaba todo como el sol, ese día a su lado la soledad no existía ante la calidez de su compañía. Una lagrima rebelde surco su mejilla.

-_lastima que no pueda regresarte esto_- toco el dije que pendía de su collar. En el parecía guardar una niebla que jugaba dentro del cristal.

.o:O:o.

Para él, el día era perfecto, caos y destrucción por doquier. Vagaba por la ciudad como de costumbre cuando la vio. Ahí en el balcón de su departamento conversando con un chico, capto la imagen. Seria divertido ver la cara de Kagura cuando se la mostrara. Se moriría del coraje.

- _como sobreviviría?_- se pregunto. Aquella tarta estaba preparada con uno de los venenos mas eficaces que conocía. Elevo sus hombros restandole importancia al asunto. Por ahora quería disfrutar del caos que Magatsuhi había traído.

.o:O:o.

Lo había cortado y todo por un simple ataque de celos. Que ironía! Nunca antes había sido tan impulsivo. Suspiro con resignación? mientras paseaba por la alameda.

- _quien será ese chico?_- recordó lo que Rin le dijo ahí en el balcón...

_- el ha traído parte de mi pasado, por que es parte de ?- ella sonrío con melancolía- es alguien importante que no merece la que le has hecho-_

Toco su barbilla y recordó aquel beso de despedida... sus heridas habían sanado después de eso.

-_ como lo hizo?_- miro al cielo despejado, los tonos rojizos comenzaban a anunciar que el sol se ocultaría. Camino de regreso a su casa, donde seguramente su hermana lo estaría esperando para regañarlo también.

.o:O:o.

Inuyasha había pasado toda la tarde con ellas, alegaba a su favor que no estaban seguras en el departamento y Kagome no quiso contradecirlo, pues a pruebas se remitía. Ayame y Rin habían preparado la cena: una deliciosa lasa?. Al terminar Kagome insistió en limpiar. Ayame sabia que debían partir y que Kuoga las estaría esperando en el aeropuerto. Inuyasha estaba en la sala con su vista a la cocina cuando Rin se sentó junto a el.

- hemos de partir mañana- anuncio al muchacho, la miro fijamente y después a la cocina- ella también se ira-

- cuando regresan?- pregunto sin despegar la vista de la morena.

- nos quedaremos quince días-

- sera lo mejor- aquellos zafiros se apocaron

- por que lo dices? Esto despertó la curiosidad de Rin

- no puedo decirtelo, pero un día lo entenderás- Inuyasha se puso en pie- debo irme, puedo despedirlas mañana?-

- claro, estaremos en el anden 42, medio día-

- ahí estaré- el chico se disponía a despedirse de Kagome cuando Rin lo detuvo

- solo promete que no le dirás nada a Sesshomaru- su voz estaba impregnada de suplica y no tuvo otra opción mas que acceder a su petición.

.o:O:o.

Sesshomaru había sido absuelto de su falta gracias a su madrastra. Esa mujer era demasiado benévola. Después de la cena y de que Inuyasha por fin saliera de su habitación lo confronto.

- donde conociste a Rin?- pregunto de forma directa mientras caminaba por el pasillo

- tu lo sabes mejor que nadie- Inuyasha se hizo el inocente provocando la ira de su hermano que le corto el paso de inmediato

- responde- exigió

El menor de pronto puso atención en un paquete que su hermano llevaba bajo el brazo e intento tomarlo, cosa que fue impedida por Sesshomaru. El menor suspiro.

- sigueme- y se hecho a correr. El mayor hizo lo mismo, en cuestión de segundos estaban frente a una puerta con bellas inscripciones. - Abrela- le indico y Sesshomau solo se dedico a mirar las figuras tallas de la fina madera.

- _son las misma_- saco la caja y las observo. Dos seres alados idénticos.

- fue un obsequio de nuestro padre- el albino menor respondía la pregunta que su hermano nunca hizo, después de estar en silencio solo viendo a su hermano contemplar la puerta se aburrió

- fhe, si no vas a abrirla me voy- bostezó - mañana será el ultimo día de libertad-

Se alejo por el pasillo y momentos después desapareció Estaba solo, ahí parado, la oscuridad le indicaba que nadie visitaba ese lugar. Leyó para si mismo la inscripción.

"_La luz y la oscuridad habitan en cada corazón, solo los mas puros brillan con mas intensidad._"

Busco la cerradura para abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al no encontrar ninguna. Solo unos huecos le indicaban que la voz era la llave a ese lugar de secretos. Observó la caja en sus manos, era mas rústica, una ranura indicaba el lugar preciso donde entraba una llave. Lo mas seguro era que estaba perdida en el fondo del mar.

.o:O:o.

Rin guardaba todo lo que le interesaba llevar, sabia muy bien que Kuoga ya le tendría guardarropa nuevo. Tomo su alhajero y por accidente se le cayo de las manos esparciendo todas las piezas por el piso.

- Deberías tener mas cuidado- le dijo Ayame mientras le ayudaba a reunir toda la joyería.

- se me escapo de las manos- su expresión despistada e infantil la hacia ver como a una peque ni .

Una pieza había caído bajo la cómoda, al sacarla la observaba con mucho detalle. Kagome entro con algunas cosas y le extra verla sentada en el piso absorta en su mano.

- que hacen?- pregunto con curiosidad, Rin la miro y sonrío.

- recogemos las alhajas de Rin- respondió Ayame y la aludida se puso en pie.

- Ayame, donde compramos esta?- extendió su mano mostrando un pequeña llave en forma de corazón adornada con diminutos diamantes lilas. La pelirroja sonrío y tomo la pieza colocandola en una fina cadena.

- esta no la compramos- rodeo a su amiga para colocarsela en el cuello- tu la has tenido desde que eras pequeña, ya se te olvido?-

Rin busco entre sus confusas memorias, se encontró a si misma de peque con un brazalete del cual pendía la llave. Unos ojos dorados tan cálidos como el sol que la observaban con dulzura y cariño.

- estas bien?- Kagome hablo sacandola de sus recuerdos y fue entonces que noto como las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

- si, es solo la nostalgia- limpio la humedad con el dorso de su mano, - ya tienes todo?- cambio de tema para no preocupar mas a su prima.

- lo que necesito esta empacado- los topacios azules irradiaban alegría, - espero que el traje de baño no sea demasiado atrevido, nunca he visitado la Atlántida-

- es un lugar mágico, la cuidad esta rodeada por agua, incluso desde las alturas...-

Ayame le describía aquella mística ciudad y algunas de las costumbres. Rin miro al cielo nocturno desde el balcón y de pronto una sola idea ocupo toda su mente:

"_Sesshomaru, que estarás haciendo?_"

.o:O:o.

Como de costumbre se había encerrado en su alcoba, no quería que nadie lo molestar. Sobre el escritorio coloco la caja de madera y entre los cajones comenzó a buscar algo que le ayudara a abrirla. Solo encontró un arete que alguna vez se quedo olvidado en su cama. Doblo el poste de forma que entrara en la ranura de la caja, lo movió unas cuantas veces y la tapa se boto dejando todos los recuerdos y secretos de aquella pequeña niña ahí a la vista de Sesshomaru.

Había un holocubo de recuerdos que se encendió con su tacto. La suave risa lo sorprendió, la niña estaba tan feliz ahí girando con su vestido blanco. Parecía una princesa, se vio si mismo entrar en aquella diminuta proyección. No recordaba que aquel día también había sonreído al verla bailando. Un vals acompaño la ilusión y el jovencito extendió su mano invitandola a bailar esa pieza. Dos pasos un giro, dos pasos una vuelta, así continuaron hasta el termino de la melodía, un ultimo giro y ella reverencio a su pareja.

- has mejorado mucho- él la elogio y la pequeña se sonrojo

- debo ser la mejor dama de compañía, para que el amo se sienta orgulloso- una sonrisa sincera brotó de sus labios botón de rosa y el recuerdo ahí se detuvo dejando aquella figura estática.

Sonrío levemente mientras seguía revisando el interior de la caja. Un pequeño frasco de cristal estaba guardado en una bolsita de tela. En el los pétalos de una rosa seca, pues el sutil aroma lo indicaba. Una notita colgaba de la botella: "_La primer rosa que me obsequian._" Negó y siguió observando las cosas que ahí había. Un diario electrónico llamo su atención, reviso la ultima nota...

"_No se por que lo ha hecho, pero me ha robado un beso..._" Miro hacia el techo intentando recordar pero solo la escena de la tarde anterior vino a su cabeza. Continuo leyendo, "._.. me ha tomado por sorpresa y mi corazón casi sale de su lugar. Hasta el otro día solo había visto a las personas hacerlo y hoy descubrí lo que se siente... es tan extraño pero agradable..._"

Cerro la nota, no quería leer mas, suficiente era saber que la había besado aquel día. Mas objetos estaban en la caja de madera. Un dije de cristal en forma de media luna aun guardado en su estuche rodó por el escritorio. Los recuerdos se atropellaban en su cabeza, sabia lo que significaba aquel dije, arto coloco todo dentro y cerro la caja.

Ya mas tranquilo se acerco al gran ventanal, las lunas apenas y se notaban en el cielo, la cabeza le dolía un poco, ya era tarde lo mejor seria dormir un poco, mañana le esperaba un dia muy ocupado.

.o:O:o.

Rin descansaba en su cama. Su mente le mostraba un hermoso sueño. Su vestido blanco bailando al compás de sus movimientos, rio al ver a un jovencito albino acercarse y sonreirle. Una nueva pieza comenzó y él ofreció su mano invitandola a bailar. Dos pasos un giro, dos pasos una vuelta, y así continuaron hasta que la melodía terminaba. Un ultimo giro y reverenciaba al chico.

- has mejorado mucho- la elogio y pudo sentir como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

- debo ser la mejor dama de compañía para que el amo se sienta orgulloso- su corazón sonrío y se reflejo en su rostro.

Él le indico que tomaran asiento y ella gustosa lo siguió. La habitación era enorme y parecía un departamento, con sala y todo, una casa de muñecas y varios peluches adornaban el lugar.

- tengo un obsequio para ti- extendió una pequeña cajita transparente, la pequeña la abrió y en sus manos sostuvo una delicada cadena que pendía de un lado a otro por el dije. Una media luna de cristal destellaba con cada rayo de luz que la tocaba.

- es hermosa- susurro la pequeña y dirigió su mirada al albino, - muchas gracias-

Y entonces el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla, cuando una jovencita entro furica por la puerta entreabierta y de un solo movimiento la arrebato aquella preciada joya.

- es mía, de nadie mas- grito mientras empujaba a la pequeña. No entendía el significado de aquella joya, solo que era un tesoro que su amo le había regalado. El chico se puso en pie y extendió la mano hacia la joven de rosadas pupilas. Su mirada ámbar le exigía la joya y la morena se hecho a correr, el salió tras ella.

Podía sentir el dolor gobernar su corazón, la tristeza y la melancolía entrelazadas a la soledad abrían aquella vieja herida. Se revolvió en su cama deseando despertar, sus ojos no obedecían y las lagrimas brotaban mudas ante la soledad en su inmensa habitación.

.o:O:o.

- querida hermana- Hakudoshi saludo a Kagura mientras irrumpía en su habitación.

- que haces aqui?- contesto molesta intentando cubrir su semidesnudo cuerpo.

- te traigo... interesantes noticias- le arrojo su móvil sobre la cama mostrando la proyección de Rin y Kohaku en el balcón, - te deseo dulces sueños hermanita- salió del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Kagura, sorprendida y molesta arrojo el aparato que se estrello contra la pared rompiendose en pedazos.

.o:O:o.

Todo lo que necesitaban estaba en las maletas, Sango y Kohaku se habían despedido de ellas en el departamento. Ahora iban rumbo al aeropuerto en el floatingcar de Miroku que cortésmente se había ofrecido a llevarlas. En el anden 42 una lujosa nave las esperaba. Las dimensiones eran considerablemente grandes tomando en cuenta que solo viajarían las tres jóvenes. Se estacionaron cerca del anden, junto al descapotable rojo, que supuso era de Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrío al ver al moreno observar la nave mas de cerca. Camino hacia el con mucho sigilo. Se disponía a asustarlo cuando él saludo dejandola helada en su posición.

- hola Kagome-

- como...- la chica balbuceaba buscando algo que decir.

- tu aroma- sonrió el moreno- hueles a frutas- y la joven cambió de color. Inuyasha dio una sonora carcajada al verla, ruborizando mas a la chica.

Mei sonrío en la lejanía, se daba una idea de lo que pasaba ahí frente a sus ojos. Su corazón le decía que terminarían juntos, aunque su mente le pedía que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones. Un mozo llegó hasta ella, le indicó que estaban listos para partir en cuanto lo indicará. Ayame estaba distraída, miraba a todos lados, como si esperase encontrar a alguien mas ahí.

.o:O:o.

Un floating car iba a toda velocidad, se había elevado hasta el último carril en el cielo, para poder avanzar, tenia que llegar al aeropuerto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

_Flash Back_

_Llego temprano al instituto, impulsado por la curiosidad. Eran pocos los estudiantes que rondaban por la institución recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a la oficina del médico. Sabia de antemano que la asistente era una mujer de avanzada edad. Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar a la pelirroja, ahí sentada esperando._

_- eres puntual- dijo en forma de saludo y él levanto los hombros. Una joven pasaba por el pasillo y con un vistazo de Sesshomaru salió del lugar. - Bien vamos al grano- Ayame se puso en pie, la diferencia de estaturas era razonable; eso no impidió que ella se acercara acusadoramente. - Que sabes sobre nuestro escape?- el moreno arqueo una ceja._

_- nada- la pelirroja se relajo de inmediato._

_- debí suponerlo- suspiro- sabes que hoy nos vamos-_

_Estas palabras calaron hondo y de pronto todo paso tan rápido. La pelirroja lo abrazo, una explosión, el viento sobre su rostro y una nube de polvo frente a ellos. Se encontraban en la cima de uno de los edificios. La observo demandando una explicación._

_- soy demasiado complicada- levanto los hombros, - no tanto como Rin- suspiro- este lugar ya no es seguro, lo he visto, será zona de guerra- a la lejanía podían ver mas explosiones. - Me voy, estoy segura de que puedes arreglartelas- sonrió- medio día, anden 42- y la pelirroja se disipó en el aire._

_Flash Back End_

La chica tenía razón, no sabían que o quien atacaba la ciudad, las diferentes explosiones solo dejaban ruinas y muerte. La ruta al aeropuerto estaba totalmente abarrotada por todos los que deseaban escapar. De una u otra forma llegaría, abandonó su auto en lo alto de un edificio para continuar a pie, no estaba tan lejos como para tardar en llegar corriendo. Se fue impulsando y saltando de edificio en edificio, de esa forma no notarían su nata agilidad.

.o:O:o.

La nave era enorme por dentro, un gym con alberca semiolímpica. Una sala de juegos, Kagome podría jurar que la habitación que ocuparía era del tamaño de su departamento. Ayame estaba orgullosa de su creación, ese era su diseño, su sueño hecho realidad. No había en el universo una igual. Inuyasha estaba fascinado con la galería que tenía una gran cantidad de objetos raros y curiosos. Sin embrago Miroku no perdía de vista a la amable asistente que los acompañaba.

- es hora de partir- anunció Mei – será mejor que nos despidamos- sonrió.

- esta bien- Inuyasha hizo un mohín y Kagome le golpeo en la cabeza- oye!- reclamó.

Todos rieron y se dirigieron a la puerta de abordaje. La sorpresa fue visible en el rostro de Mei al ver la alta figura que estaba escaleras abajo. La brisa movía su platinado cabello y sus doradas orbes no daban crédito a lo que veían. Miro furiosa a Inuyasha y este levanto los hombros negando con la cabeza. Vio al chico que se disponía a subir. Miro a Ayame y esta sonrió.

- _lo lamentaras_- articularon sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

.o:O:o.

- _ quien era esa chica?_- se pregunto cuando la vio escaleras arriba, ahí estaba el estúpido de su hermano negando. La pelirroja sonrió al verle y miro a la albina a su lado. Era Meilin, la cantante, entonces ella y Rin... dudó.

El viento agito su oscuro cabello y con un movimiento lo devolvió a su lugar. Se dispuso a subir y en un parpadeo la albina estaba frente a él.

- no debiste venir- saludo casi en un susurro mientras clavaba sus doradas pupilas en las marinas de él.

- Rin?- cuestiono sin darle importancia a sus palabras, ella sonrió con decepción.

- no eres un gran observador?- el aroma a cerezos y jazmines llego a su olfato

Pudo escuchar la risita burlona de su hermano y le dedico una mirada asesina. Pero la chica frente a él tomo su rostro para fijarlo en si. Estaba unos escalones mas arriba, sus rostros quedaban a la misma altura.

- por que has venido?- pregunto mientras recargaba con pesar su frente en la Sesshomaru.

- por que no me dijiste que te ibas?- se voz era profunda y teñida en reproche.

- no lo hubieras permitido y ...- estaba balbuceando, escucho como la puerta de la nave se cerraba, "_seguro Ayame planeo todo esto, mmm_" suspiro – no quería despedirme- confeso finalmente mientras cerraba los ojos.

- entonces no lo hagas- Mei se separó bruscamente dedicandole una mirada de extrañeza- regresarás, verdad?- ella desvió la mirada.

- son quince días en la Atlántida, debes saber lo que significa aquí-

Sesshomaru asintió y de su bolsillo saco un dije, hizo ademan de abrazarla y la coloco sobre su cuello. La media luna de cristal destello con el sol. Mei llevo una mano a la pieza mientras sentía como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas y su corazón latía desbocado.

- necesito recordar todo lo que perdí, solo tú puedes ayudarme- un amago de sonrisa ocupo sus labios y las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un carmín intenso.

- volveré... solo...- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- solo recuerda joven emperador, no desistan-

Un beso fugaz sorprendió a los labios masculinos; de un momento se quedo solo con el dulce sabor de aquel inocente beso, y la incertidumbre de aquellas palabras. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta, Inuyasha y Miroku bajaban las escaleras, de Mei no había señales. Frunció el ceño al ver la puerta cerrarse y la nave avanzar lentamente hasta desaparecer...

.o:O:o.

Lagrimas no dejaban de fluir por sus mejillas, sabía que no debía interferir con el destino que estaba escrito. Para ellas solo serian unos días, para aquellos que dejaban pasarían meses...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo se, esta vez tarde mas en actualizar, mis diferentes ocupaciones me limitan mucho el escribir en computadora, tengo varios capítulos que me faltan transcribir. A todos los que siguen esta historia: Muchas Gracias por seguir aquí. Esto se pone cada vez mas intenso, espero poder actualizar pronto. Asita mate!

_**Athena Taisho**_

"_**El destino es escrito por tu corazón"**_


End file.
